Another Situation-Weird Situation 2-0
by Hayden5
Summary: Sam and Mercedes went through a lot of drama the year before revolving around their exes,which almost ended them both up in a insane asylum,they had a baby,got engaged was happy,but things started going haywire again,now a new threat is in their lives
1. Chapter 1

**Another Situation-Weird Situation 2.0**

**_This is part 2 to Weird Situation,I'm not to confident about the first 2 chapters,but decided to post them anyway,to see if they're likable or not,if not I would go in another direction :-).._**

**_Last time we checked Sam and Mercedes went through a lot of mess revolving around their exes,Chord and Amber they both almost lost their minds,Sam almost lost his life,but got a blessing out of the mess,a beautiful child name Ayden Samuel Evans, Mercedes and Sam got a place together became engaged and was happy,somewhere in between all of that everything started to go haywire but they don't seem to know what went wrong,_**

**_Ayden is going on 2 years now and  
they're trying to fix it, a surprise visit from a old friend would make Mercedes admit her feelings,and a new person in Their lives would become a threat,Santana is suspicious of this person and is trying to warn everyone and won't stop until she takes them down,a unlikely ally,would also help Santana,hopefully everyone open their eyes before it's too late_**

**_And for the new readers don't be too confuse on the mention of Chord and Amber in my story Amber Riley and Chord Overstreet are two different people from Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones..Amber Riley is the Ex of Sam Evans and Chord Overstreet is the Ex of Mercedes Jones,Now Sam is with Mercedes and Amber is with Chord..if you're still confuse read Weird Situation Part 1, that's my first story so there's errors in it,beware :-),but you still would enjoy the story,well I hope you would :-)..but anyways enjoy!_**

**_****Disclaimer,I own nothing*****  
Enjoy! :-) :-) :-)_**

**_Chapter 1_**

He fixed his big Gucci Shades on his face and knocked on the door,pulling his iPhone out googling the Starbucks he just left he dialed the number patiently waiting on an answer

"Hello is this Starbucks?,ummm yes I just left you guys,I specifically asked for extra caramel in my caramel macchiato and I didn't get that! Gosh they never mess my order up in New York"

"This is not New York sir and I apologize,would you like to speak to a manager?"

"No,Gosh! Just forget it,oh how I miss Lima Bean, Bye!

"Sam honey could you grab Ayden for me while I shower! and answer the door"

"Sure!,come on little man"

Sam grabbed Ayden and took him into the family room placing him into his playpen,turning the tv to cartoons for Ayden

"Why didn't we get an Apartment with a private entrance"  
Sam said to himself as he went to answer the door, when he opened the door,there stood a welled dressed Caucasian guy standing there having a dramatic conversation yelling into his iPhone

Sam cleared his throat but the stranger continued to yell into his phone

"No,Gosh! Just forget it,oh how I miss Lima Bean, Bye!"

He dramatically hung the phone up  
and faced the door,jumping when he noticed Sam standing there looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"Oh gosh! you scared me!"

Sam watched him rake his eyes up and down his body and licked his lips making Sam slightly uncomfortable

"Well,fuck me,mhhmmm Cedes sure do know how to pick them"

"Excuse me? May I help you?"  
Sam asked him becoming slightly irritated

"Ummm yes,I'm here to see...Oh my is that the baby?! How gorgeous! Just like his mom and dad!"  
He excitedly said as he looked around Sam to Ayden who pulled himself up in his playpen and stared over it with his big green eyes looking directly at Sam and the stranger at the door

Sam looked back at Ayden then to the visitor at the door  
"Mercedes!"

Sam yelled for Mercedes to come into the front room

"What Sam?!"

"Come here now please!"

Mercedes ran into the room  
"What? Sam I'm barely dry,why are you calling me like your crazy I thought something was wrong with my baby,Omg! Ahhh!"  
She started screaming when she noticed the visitor standing in the door way

"Diva!"  
He pushed Sam out the way and ran in crashing straight into Mercedes they both fell to the floor with a loud thump rolling around and placing sloppy kisses on each other cheeks

Sam would have been jealous if it was someone else,but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this young man was into man himself

Him and Mercedes both got up dusting theirselves off  
"Diva you know I love you! Because if I didn't I wouldn't be rolling around on the floor with you in my expensive clothes"

"Kurt omg! What are you doing here how did you find me? Where have you been?!"

Sam cleared his throat out interrupting their reunion

"Oh I'm sorry baby this is my best friend Kurt,Kurt this is my fiancé Sam"

"Hello Sam,I have heard so much about you,Thanks to Santana,nice to meet you,you look so much like Chord it's spooky"

Sam reluctantly shook his hand  
"Obviously Santana didn't tell you enough, not to fond of being compared to Chord,but nice to meet you too Kurt"

Sam grabbed Ayden and went into the room leaving Kurt and Mercedes alone

Sam didn't mean to be so short with Kurt but it made him feel some type of way when Kurt showed up claiming Mercedes as his best friend the last time he checked, Santana,Tina,Mike and Puck were her best friends with the exception of Brittany, Mercedes had told Sam all about Kurt before,who kicked her to the curb for her rival Rachel now  
He's coming back around claiming her as his best friend? Sam didn't like it and on top of that he had a lot on his plate, school,football,work,a child and friends, he was stressed and needed alone time with his fiancé and Son, his friends were always around,family was around from time to time now a new friend was added to list

When Sam was out of their presence Mercedes apologized to Kurt for Sam's behavior but Kurt blew it off,it didn't bother him one bit

"So Kurt what are you doing in LA?"

"Well Diva,you've been on my mind a lot for some reason,I got in contact with Santana on Facebook and she told me that you guys were now residing in LA,I'm sorry Diva, I left you behind,I...

"Kurt let's not talk about it ok,I'm just happy you're here"

as Kurt and Mercedes was talking the whole gang came through the door, Puck,Santana,Tina and Mike

"Kurt!"  
Kurt jumped up and hugged all of them squeezing them all in a group hug

"Omg just like high school I miss you guys!"

"We miss you too fancy pants"  
Santana told him as she plopped down on the couch  
"Where's my son?"  
Santana asked Mercedes as her eyes scanned the room looking for him

"In the room with his dad"  
Mercedes replied

Right on cue Sam walked out of the room

"Sam where is my son!?"

"He's sleeping Santana, so I advice you to lower your voice"  
Sam gave Mike and Puck a high five then pulled a chair out from the table to sit

"Mercedes we have to catch up and oh my gaga Santana didn't tell me you were engaged I noticed you're beautiful ring,we most definitely need to talk,oh and it's expensive!"  
Kurt told her as he grabbed her hand examining her ring

"Yes Kurt, let me grab my purse we got a lot of catching up to do!"

"Mercedes?"  
Sam called her name stopping them in their tracks

"Yes?"

"I have to work"

"I know that Sam, I'm only stepping out for a second ok, I haven't seen my friend in a while, I just need a little time to myself"

"Ok,I'm just letting you know I have to be at work in a few hrs"

"And I won't be that long Sam,what is the problem,I'm a mother,I go to school,I cook,I clean,I work from time to time,can I just have a little time to myself"

The room fell quiet and everyone looked back and forth between Sam and Mercedes

"What? How did you even get on the subject of that? All I did was inform you of what time I have to work,no one told you to mention what you do, but guess what Mercedes I do it too, maybe even more,but I don't complain about it! Because that's what parents suppose to do!"

"Are you insinuating that I'm not a good mother! That I don't want to do the things that I do!"

"I'm not insinuating shit!"

"Oh Lord here we go"  
Puck said as he shook his head and got up to see if they had woken Ayden up, Ayden was still peacefully sleeping as Puck carefully glanced in and closed the door before he went back to where he was seated

Santana jumped up angrily pointing Towards Sam  
"Don't you dare talk to her like that again!"

Mercedes tried to quiet her down  
It's ok Santana sit down"

Sam waved her off  
"Oh shut up Santana, I wasn't talking to you I was talking to my fiancé so mind your business"

"It is my business when you're disrespecting her in front of visitors"

Mike chimed in  
"Sam wasn't disrespectful"

"You shut up Mike! don't try to take up for Sam because he's your best friend"

"Mercedes is my best friend too, and all I'm saying is Sam wasn't disrespectful he was voicing his opinion just like Mercedes"

"Mike just shut up!"

"Santana don't go disrespecting Mike now,he's entitled to his own opinion just like you"  
Tina finally spoke up

"No one is disrespecting your little boyfriend Tina calm down"

"Shut the hell up Santana"  
Tina replied

"Santana what is your problem,are you mad that Brittany went to visit her friends at MIT and didn't invite you or are you mad that she's debating on not coming back?!"

"You shut up Mike!"

Kurt head snapped back and forth from person to person,he sat back watching everything unfold, he felt as if he walked into the twilight zone, he most definitely needed to have a talk with Mercedes Santana told him that it had been a lot of drama revolving around Sam and Mercedes over the past year, and Kurt could most definitely see that they had some unresolved issues, he could tell that they both were beyond in love with each other, but on the other hand it was some things that they both were holding in

Mercedes grabbed her purse,then reached for Kurt's hand pulling him out the door with her and slamming it behind her

"What about Santana and I!"  
Tina said but Mercedes and Kurt were already out the door

"See what you did Sam,let's go Tina"  
Santana said grabbing Tina and pulling her out the door right behind Kurt and Mercedes  
Leaving Puck and Mike with Sam

"You ok bro?"  
Puck asked Sam throwing an arm around his neck

"I'm fine let me check on Ayden"  
Sam got up and went into the room with a sleeping Ayden he laid on his back across the bed and stared at the ceiling

Mike looked at Puck once Sam was out of their presence  
"Here we go, you think the crazy drama is getting ready to start up again?"

"I hope not"  
Puck replied

"I thought they were good though?"

"I thought they were too,but obviously something is bothering them"

Kurt and Mercedes went to a Panera bread, and sat at an outside table Mercedes sat there picking at her food shaking her leg like she was on the verge of losing her mind

Kurt reached over the table and grabbed her hands making her look up at him

"Cedes what's going on?"

"Nothing Kurt I'm fine"

"No you're not Cedes, it's clearly something on your mind, I was your best friend at one point, I could read you like a book now talk to me"

Mercedes sighed  
"I'm just stressed Kurt,everything was good between Sam and I after his accident, he proposed to me,we were happy then, I guess reality hit us,we're barely sophomores in college,we're parents and engaged, it's just..I don't know"

"Do you regret having a child with Sam?"

"No I don't but,I'm not even 20 years old yet I'm still in my teens and I'm a mother and a fiancé,if I would've had a glimpse into the future I would've avoided all of this,I love Sam and I love our baby but it could be stressful sometimes"

"Well sorry to break it to you diva,but you and Sam knew what you were doing when you were out here sexing without protection, so you can't cry over spilled milk honey, just because you guys have a child doesn't mean that it should deter you from accomplishing your goals,if  
Anything it should motivate you more"

"I know Kurt,do you think I was wrong for how I reacted?"

"I think you both were wrong,but you shouldn't have reacted that way especially not around your friends, I've been M.i.a so I have to earn my place in the crew again,but you and Sam shouldn't have went there in front of us,I know you guys more than likely consider all of your friends family but, there is some things that we just shouldn't know,whatever goes on in your home should not be discussed around anyone else,now I see that you guys have already opened that door for your friends to voice their opinions whenever,I could tell from how Santana cut into Sam,but sweetie I think it's about time that you kinda close that door, don't get me wrong I know it's things you two are going to vent about to your friends,but don't let us know everything"

"You might be right Kurt,hold on"  
Mercedes iPhone started ringing signaling that someone was trying to FaceTime her she answered and Chord face appeared on the screen

"Hey Cedes!"

"Hey Chord! What's going on?"

Kayden is obsessed with FaceTime so we decided to call you"  
He turned the phone towards Kayden she took her chubby hands and started reaching for the phone

"Hey Fat mama! you're so pretty,you and Ayden need a play date!"

Chord turned the phone back towards him  
"You ok Cedes,how's you and Sam?"

"We're ok Chord,how about you and Amber?"

"We're ok"  
Chord replied with a little sadness in his voice

"Oh boy,are you sure?"

"I'm sure,Amber says hi"  
He turned the phone towards Amber walking into the room

Amber smiled and waved  
"Hi Twin,bye Twin! getting ready to go into work hope all is well! Bye!"  
She walked out of the room just as quickly as she walked in

"Kurt says hi!"  
Mercedes turned the phone towards Kurt

"Hi Chord,omg look at you looking even more Scrumptious mhmmm,and your baby is gorgeous!"

Chord laughed and waved  
"What's up Kurt Thanks man,still crazy I see,but Cedes I have to go,we're visiting Cali in a few weeks"

"Great Chord talk to you later,bye Little mama"

"Ok Mercedes"  
talk to you later,he stared at the screen for a min then disconnected the call

Kurt looked at Mercedes with a raised eyebrow once she hung up  
"What Kurt?"

"So how is it that,You and Chord managed to find someone that look weirdly like your exes, because I mean you all look like twins, you and Amber and Chord and Sam wow, oh and Chord is still in love with you by the way"

"What? No,what makes you think that?"

"Just observing that's all"

"No Chord is not in love with me,he's one of the reasons why things were so crazy"

"Ok diva you gotta tell me everything I mean start from the beginning"

Mercedes didn't have the energy to tell him everything but she sucked it up and told him, if Kurt was planing on being back in her life he deserved to know everything

When she was done Kurt sat there stunned  
"Omg diva,no wonder you had been on my mind you went through so much in so little time,I'm sorry"

"It's ok,but don't go telling my business to Finn or Man hands Rachel, where is Finn by the way?"

"Who knows last time I checked he had broken up with Rachel and was talking about joining the service,and man hands Rachel? What has gotten into my diva? Santana's been rubbing off on you

Mercedes phone started ringing,she looked down at it and gasped,  
"Omg,We've been here almost 3 hrs I forgot Sam has to work!"

She frantically started grabbing her things and her and Kurt jumped in his car and sped off

Sam had just woken up from a nap with Ayden,when everyone left he fed Ayden freshened him up and put him back to sleep,falling asleep right behind him he was expecting Mercedes to be gone 1 hr,2 hrs tops,but when he woken up and saw that she had been gone a little over 2 hrs he panicked, he usually left out for work a hr ahead of time because he worked a distance and he was already on probation for being late too many times anyway,one more time and he would be fired, he only had one more week left of probation and it would be just his luck to be fired before than

He paced back and forth calling Mercedes phone with no answer,he was already 20 mins behind the time he usually leaves and was pissed at Mercedes, as soon as he started to scroll through his contacts to call one of their friends to look after Ayden,Mercedes came bursting through the door

"Omg Sam I'm so sorry,I loss track of time!"

Sam didn't respond instead he grabbed his keys and dashed out the door without even saying goodbye

"Mercedes plopped down on the couch,put her face into her hands and sighed

"I pray this crazy, Weird mess do not start again Lord please let it not start again"

Mercedes didn't know where they went wrong Ayden was a year old would be turning 2 in a few months and their relationship had been going down hill, she sat back and started thinking about how happy they were after Sam proposed,what happened between then and now she thought about the beautiful proposal

**_I am a man so quite often and sometimes by default I probably be an idiot, but if you would do me the pleasure this is what I vow:_**

**_"I promise to tell you I love you on a regular basis"_**

**_"I promise to tell you that you're beautiful even when you don't think it"_**

**_"I promise to create time for you and I"_**

**_"I promise to never stop communicating even when it's hard"_**

**_"I promise to respect you even when I'm angry"_**

**_"I promise to never use your vulnerabilities against you"_**

**_"I promise to grow with you and appreciate what we have even when we're old and wrinkled"_**

**_"I promise to be your advocate and protector"_**

**_"I promise to be the man you believe I am"_**

**_"I promise to make your life better because what we have, will go on to the end"_**

**_"I promise to make more babies with you"_**

**_So will you marry me Mercedes?_**

She remembered the text message she sent out to everyone  
"**_We're getting married he proposed!"_**

She thought about the talk they had about their future and supporting each other what happened to that happy moment?

they barely even had sex anymore when they did it was planned out  
"**_Sam let's do a quickie?"  
"Sure I guess"_**  
It never really was a quickly because Sam wasn't a quickie type of dude but throughout the whole act Mercedes would complain or rush him through it,all she would want is to get off while Sam wanted foreplay she didn't

**_"Sam baby it hurt, I thought it was a quickie?, don't wake the baby, make me come right now baby, no I don't want to get on top"_**  
That's how it would go she never realized it until now that she was the reason why the sex changed

Sam even got accustomed to her ways, he would ask for permission to touch her, permission to kiss her longer and deeper than just a quick peck on the lips,was it her? Was she turning into that mother who after she has children lose interest in things she once enjoyed and turn bitter pushing her fiancé away?

She was too young to be acting the way she was, was Kurt right did she have regret? She would never regret having a child with Sam it would've eventually happened but maybe she regretted having a child so early or getting pregnant the way that she did, barging into Sam's dorm room and riding him into the mattress without even a thought of protection

She texted Sam's phone  
**"Sorry,I hope you made it to work on time,I love you"**

He was so pissed that she didn't expect him to text her back

Sam made it in to work with just 1 min to spare, he ran to the time clock almost knocking the other workers down, he quickly typed in his code and pushed enter Thank you for clocking in Samuel Evans appeared on the screen, he made it right on the dot, he sighed in relief once he was clocked in and went into the break room to put up his things

Sam dreaded working at a factory he always told himself that he would never be a factory worker, because it was like modernized slavery, little money for hard labor, he made nice money and it made ends meet but he still felt that he should've been getting paid more, inhaling fumes all day was not healthy and over the years if he continued to work there his lungs wouldn't be shit,the factory he worked for dealt with mainly plastics,he worked for a supplier plant so when a big order came in they worked their asses off to get it done, they made foot mats,baby seats,they made and trimmed parts for car plants and Sam had his hands in everything,he was one of the best workers and trained in every aspect of the plant and he hated that because he was being over used,but thinking about his fiancé and baby at home motivated him to do what he didn't want to

Sam was a good look in his plant all the women wanted him and all the guys hated him because he was one of the youngest dudes in the factory fresh out of high school with women in the plant being fan-girls over him

His v-neck shirts that he loved to wear clung to his muscular frame, his jeans fitted around his muscular ass perfect and his steel toed boots topped his look off, the women,young and old constantly fanned theirselves off when he walked pass but he never paid them no mind all he had on his mind was Mercedes and his son and the weird shit that him and Mercedes was going through again

Sam was doing a job that he hated, putting labels on the foot mats and boxing them up, he hated that job and felt like it was for a less hard worker who liked the easy jobs, Sam wasn't lazy and liked to constantly move, this job was slow, the area was too quiet and it made him think even more

"You seem like you got a lot on your mind"

"Huh?"

Sam noticed a young Caucasian women on the side of him, she started grabbing foot mats and labeling them with him

"Sorry I startled you,the plant is kind of slow today, so I was sent over here to help you, hi my name is Emily"  
She smiled at him and reached her hand out to shake his, he returned her hand shake and smiled his signature lopsided smile  
"Hi I'm Sam"

"Omg"  
She gulped and grabbed her chest

"You ok!"  
Sam grabbed her and asked with concern

"I'm sorry it's just that you're so handsome and my gosh that smile, you took my breath away for a min"

"I'm flattered but I'm not all that handsome, to make you lose your breath, but thanks,your not too bad yourself"

"Thanks"  
She replied with a blush  
"So are you from here Sam"

"No Tennessee,You?"

"No, I'm from Dallas Texas"

"Oh southern girl like me well I'm not a southern girl but you know what I mean, southern boy"

She giggled at him like he had just told the funniest joke she ever heard  
"You're silly Sam, but I'm here for college I attend USC"

"So do I"

"Really!?, wait you're on the football team right? Wow I'm talking to Mr popular here"

"Nah, I'm not all that popular"

"Yes you are, I know about you and your little football crew especially your two right hand men the Asian dude and the mohawked dude, Chang and Puck, wow I'm talking to a legend"  
She told him with a giggle and gave him a little bump to the shoulder

"Awww don't be silly I'm no legend, I'm only a sophomore, I gotta earn that legend title"

"And you will, because you're going places I could feel it"

Sam smiled at her and she giggled like a school girl

"That smile, hey are you still with that girl?"

"Huh?"

"You know the one that showed up at your dorm room that day and made a scene, you're popular you know things get around pretty quickly when you're popular"

Sam had to think for a min, then he came to a realization, that was a horrible time for him and Mercedes and he hated when someone brought it up he could remember that day vividly

"**_So this all I am to you now? A quick fu*k! fu*k you Sam"_**

**_(she reached her hand up to smack him and he caught it)_**

**_Sam-No,No,No don't even try it and gently pushed her out the door_**

**_Mercedes-You made me feel like a cheap whore!_**

**_"Mercedes you're making a scene"_**

**_"I don't give a flying fu*k! You won't get this again,go bang one of those cheerleading bimbos, Oh and thanks for asking me was I on the pill, guess what I'm not! And you better not be banging these bimbos raw then banging me without a condom, because I put this on everything! I will kill you if I catch anything! Or my dad would kill you, Oh I forgot he already tried too oops my bad!"_**

**_"Mercedes you know I would never jeopardize your health! Real mature Mercedes hitting below the belt, go the hell home you're embarrassing yourself and with that he slammed the door in her face_**

Having that flashback kind of upset Sam and a scowl formed on his handsome face

"That girl is my fiancé and the mother of my child"

Emily could tell from the scowl on his face that he was upset  
"Oh,I had no idea you were a father and engaged"

"No problem just don't bring it up again,it's time for break"  
He told her as they heard a bell for their first break

She licked her lips and watched Sam walk away, he was kind of feisty and that turned her on, her and her girls at school had a bet for who could get in Sam's good grace or sleep with him the drama he was having with his girl was just a glitch in their plan, she always thought this girl was just one of his many conquest that he slept with and kicked to the curb, she had no clue he was that serious with her to where he knocked her up and became engaged to her

She knew who Sam was from the moment he first started working at the plant, but was too busy to approach him she was ecstatic when the shift supervisor told her that she would be working beside him for the day,that was the perfect opportunity to put her plan in motion but it took her by surprise when he announced that he was a father an engaged

She knew Sam was going somewhere and would probably make it to the NFL plus he would be good arm candy, she deserve to be with him not some crazy chick, she never Saw his girl but she heard that Sam was too hot for her, she didn't care if he was engaged or a father, he wasn't married yet, so she could most definitely deter him from his fiancé, she was sexy, somewhat popular, amazing in bed, and drama free, she would be good for him, he would come home to a hot meal, hot shower, massage and amazing sex every night if he make her his,plus she would be good arm candy for him in the media

All she has to do is continue to play this innocent role and she would have him wrapped around her finger, she would have to remember to not mention his fiancé or child obviously he doesn't play about them

She put on that fake smile,straightened her shoulders and swiftly walked to catch up with him

"Wait up Sam! are you going out for lunch?"

"No I don't have much of an appetite, I'm just going to sit in the break room"

"It seems like everyone is going out for lunch, mind if I stay behind with you?"

Sam honestly didn't want any company, he would rather be alone like he always been but, he couldn't turn this sweet girl down so he agreed  
"Sure"

Sam sat at a table in the quiet break room and pulled out his iPhone, to his luck she sat right across from him he regretted that he agreed to her staying behind with him  
"**_Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away_**"

He noticed a texted from Mercedes 3 and a half hrs before

"Sorry,I hope you made it to work on time,I love you"  
"Shit she probably think I ignored her on purpose"

"Who?"  
Emily asked

"My fiancé"  
**_Nosey much_** he thought

"Oh"

He dialed her number and she answered on the first ring her voice sounded as if she had been crying or was upset,  
"Hello?"

"Hey Baby"

"Hey Sam,did you get my text?"

"Yea babe I didn't know you texted me, I'm sorry, how's little man?"  
He could feel Emily looking at him and looked up to see her staring straight at him with no shame while he talked on the phone

He stood up and walked to the other side of the break room turning his back towards Emily  
"**_Weird ass girl_**"

"Yea ummm how's little man?"

"He's fine,we're in the family room playing with his toys,baby are you mad at me? I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier"

"I was mad,but I'm fine now,you know I can't stay mad at you for too long"

"I know baby, I know you're about to start back to work,so be safe, I love you and see you when you get here"

"I love you too"

Emily sat back and listened in on Sam's convo, him and fiancé must be having problems if she's asking him if he's mad, that made a smile form on her face, she watched the muscles in his back flex as he moved around while talking on the phone and licked her lips, she could picture herself licking and sucking on his sexy back leaving mark after mark, or rubbing and digging her nails into his muscular back as he pounded into her

She knew that she shouldn't be having those impure thoughts about someone else's man but she couldn't help herself, Sam deserved better, he didn't deserve to be working his ass off and taking care of a family like an older man, he deserved to be having the time of his life when he gets off work, not going home to a fiancé and child

"Ummm Emily?"  
Sam snapped her out of her thoughts

"Yes?"

"You didn't hear me the first couple of times I called you? It's time to go back"

"Oh sorry, I was in the daze"

"Now you're the one that seem like you have a lot on your mind"

"Oh just thinking about the hard classes I'm taking up this semester"

"Oh"

"So what are you doing after work? We get off at 10:30 that's still kind of early to get into some things"

"I'm going home to sleep tomorrow is my off day, so maybe I would take my son out or something while his moms at work"

Sam only worked 3 hard days at the plant but those days were long  
days and by the 3rd work day he would feel like he just worked 7days double shifts,and Mercedes worked 2 days at a real estate office, even though they didn't work full weeks the 3 and 2 days they worked brought them home good money,

Sam would work Monday through Wednesday while Mercedes worked Thursday and Friday, they both had the weekends off and between that they would have to manage school and practice for Sam...school would be starting back in a week and their schedules would be very busy from their on,They worked their schedule out to where Sam would attend morning classes,on the days he worked then go Into work,while Mercedes worked out the same schedule taking up morning classes on her work days then work so one of them could always be there with the baby while the other was away  
Sam's football coach was easy on Sam and let Sam practice when and however he wanted to because Sam was by far his best player and he knew Sam's situation plus he appreciated Sam's drive, even though Sam was now a family man he never let that discouraged him from what he wanted out of life,that was one of the reasons why Sam was and would always be his most valuable player

Emily talked his ear off the rest of the shift,he Prayed that he would never be teamed up with her again, she was a sweet girl but Sam didn't have time to entertain this girl,and he felt that she had other motives,he could be wrong but that's the vibe he was getting from her

He hurriedly packed up his things when the bell rung signaling the end of the shift,he clocked out and dashed out the door Emily was right on him, he jumped in his car cranked it up and sped off before she could even make it to him

When he made it home he showered, and Went to Ayden's room to give him a kiss goodnight  
on his peacefully sleeping face, then he went and hopped right in bed with Mercedes,he planted a kiss on her bare shoulder and she turned around to face him

"Oh you're awake"

"Yes how was work?"

"It was cool,I met someone, she's a interesting character, her names Emily and she also attends USC,by the way why are you still awake?"

She ignored him she wanted to hear more about this Emily character

"How did you meet this Emily? I thought you told me that you didn't associate with anyone at work?"

"I didn't until she was teamed up to work with me, she talked my ear off and asked a ton of questions, I could tell she was taken back when I told her that I was engaged with a child"

"How does she look?"  
Mercedes didn't know why she felt insecure at the moment, she trust Sam but she didn't trust the bitches from USC who constantly tried to chase after her and her sister Tina's man, and even Puck, most of the pretty girls at USC were just gold diggers looking for a hand out and the next big star which was Sam and could possibly be Mike and Puck as well

"She's cute"  
Sam told her with a shrug

"Like ok cute? or like Barbie cute?"

"Barbie Cute,why are you asking these questions?"

"Just asking, she just seems fishy that's all"

"How do you know that? You never met her"

"I don't know Sam"

"You don't know?"

"Sam just drop it"

"You know what you're right, let's drop it before we get into a unnecessary argument like earlier"

"I thought you weren't mad about that anymore?"

"I'm not"

"Well good,I'm sorry baby"  
She started kissing his neck and he stiffened up a little, she rarely came on to him anymore and most of the time he was the one that came on to her first, Mercedes was suspicious about this Emily girl and had a gut feeling and usually her gut was right, she didn't want a petty argument or Emily to be the last thing on her mans mind so if turning to her old self and giving him a mind blowing orgasm is what she has to do, to get any thoughts of another female out of his mind then so be it

He relaxed once she straddled him and started kissing his bare chest she sucked one of his nipples into her mouth and he moaned out loud

She kissed down his body and helped him remove his boxers pulling them down his legs, she removed her oversized Tshirt that belonged to him, and quickly removed her lacy bra and panties, by than he was fully up and ready, she got on her knees and took him into her mouth,boy did she miss the sweet but manly taste of him and his body wash mixed with his natural aroma invading her nostrils

"Damn baby"  
He moaned out and ran his fingers through her hair as she bobbed up and down on his hardness at that moment she realized that she didn't have her hair wrapped up but she didn't care

She hollowed her cheeks out and took as much of him as she could into her mouth until he was almost touching her tonsils she gagged a and he pulled out a little, he slowly started thrusting his hips upward to meet her mouth, she took her free hand and started jerking him as she sucked him

He grabbed her head and started thrusting erratically into her mouth moaning "oh f*ck oh f*ck over and over again with each thrust almost making her gag again before he came spraying his sweet and salty essence into her mouth,she swallowed every drop and came up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her long and hard, biting her lip in the process, he grabbed her legs with his strong muscular arms and flipped her over, spreading her legs and sucked her clit into his mouth, she shuddered when his warm mouth connected,it had been so long since she allowed him to go down on her,and boy did she miss the sensations and warmth of his skilled mouth

She grabbed his head and started riding his face while rolling her hips

"Oh fuck baby, like that, just like that oooooh I almost forgot how good you were in bed Sammy oooooh,keep sucking my clit like that baby, I'm so close,yes, yes, fuccckkkkk! She screamed and came into his mouth, he licked up every drop and came up

He grabbed her legs and pulled her down until his member was right at her soaked entrance

"Have you been staying up on your birth control Cedes?"

"Yes,Faithfully"

"You could get this every night but you be playing!"  
He entered her with a hard thrust, which made her breath catch in her throat and her eyes roll in the back of her head

He pounded into her with no mercy

"You feel so good Cedes I miss this so much"  
He told her as he sucked on her neck marking her as his

"I wanna ride you Sammy"

He flipped them over and she eased down on him, placed a hand on each bicep and slowly started riding him

It felt so good that she started shaking and riding even faster

"Yes daddy, you feel so good inside me,ahhhh what was I thinking not wanting your sexy self, I could ride this big stick every night baby ooooh,when you go to sleep tonight baby I want you to think of us baby, no thoughts of our arguments, no thoughts or ill feelings towards Chord, No Emily, just me baby,do you understand?"

"Yes,Yes,Yes I un-understand fucccck Cedes Shiiitttt"

"Are you about to come Sammy?"

"Yes,so hard soooo good"

"Is it mine and only mine baby?"

"Yes it's yours Cedes,all yours"

"Mmmmmmm,come for me daddy,come for me,fill me up daddy"

"Yes keep riding me like that baby, damn I'm coming,come with me baby, shitttttttttt"

"Oooooh Sam!"  
She screamed and reached an intense climax coming undone all over him,while he reached his as well spilling his seed deep inside her

She shook like she was having a seizure until she came down from her orgasm then collapsed on his chest,

"Wow Cedes that was amazing where did that come from? My little sex kitten I haven't seen that since you showed up at my dorm room half naked a little over a year ago"  
He told her as he rubbed her back and placed wet kisses on her shoulder as she laid there still high off of her orgasm

"You know I hate having sex when Ayden's here but something came over me baby"  
Emily came over you she thought  
She got up and wrapped herself in a sheet,she placed a kiss on his bare chest then went and checked on Ayden he was a hard sleeper like his dad, he was still sleeping peacefully neither one of their screams of pleasure woke him

It had been so long since her and Sam was intimate in that way,it's Sad that it took her to be jealous over a girl she has never met to open up to him sexually again, she felt like this Emily was going to give her and Sam problems she hoped she was wrong but she could feel it

Just a little over a Year ago it was Chord that got in the middle of their relationship,now this Emily girl,she refused to go through what she went through again,Sam's job fall picnic was coming up in a couple weeks and she was thinking about going to check this Emily girl out, to see if her suspicions was all in her head or if they were true, she couldn't let someone else get in between them again, their relationship was already on the rocks

**Hope this chapter was at least enjoyable a little bit I hope** ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mercedes woke up refreshed putting it on Sam the night before did wonders for her body,before she felt uptight and cranky now she felt relaxed, she was woken up from a text from Chord telling her that him and Kayden decided to visit early without Amber and he should be there in a couple of days  
"Sam won't like that"

"Sam won't like what?"  
He asked her with his eyes still closed

"Chord and Kayden is..."  
Before she could get it out Sam started snoring again

She giggled and stood up walking towards the bathroom to shower after her and Sam's love making the night before they both showered and went to sleep butt naked,before she could walk away she felt a strong arm pulling her back towards the bed she screamed and looked back to see Sam tightly gripping her arm

"Come here"  
He told her muffled,his eyes were still closed tight and she couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep

He yanked her back to the bed and pulled her on top of him, he never opened his eyes and his member was rock hard poking her in the stomach he abruptly flipped her over on her stomach,laid on top of her and entered her from behind with ease she was wet from the moment he pulled her back so no foreplay was needed

The position they were in was new to her but it felt good, she looked back at Sam and his eyes were still closed if she didn't know any better she would think that he was doing this all in his sleep

He reached a hand under her and massaged her clit as he thrusted hard into her

"Oooooh Sam, baaabbbby,this feel soooo good"

She came quickly,she heard nothing from him all she heard was a grunt then felt his seed spraying inside her which brought on another orgasm for her

"Oooooh Saaaammmmm"

She felt no more movement and him snoring into her back,she pushed him off of her with all her strength and he rolled onto his back,inches from falling off the bed, she covered him with a sheet and crawled off the bed

"What the hell was that? This man couldn't have just had sex with me in his sleep, wow he's that freaky that he could feel me in his sleep? I done started something again"

She quickly showered and dressed in some sweats and t shirt, she went into the room to check on Ayden and he was already standing up in his bed he started jumping up and down and clapping when she appeared in the room  
"Mommy! Mommy!"  
He yelled with a giggle

"Hey my handsome man!  
She picked him up and started planting kisses on his chubby cheeks

It was still shocking to see how much he looked like a Tanned,jet black curly head Sam,he got the jet black curly hair, long lashes and buttoned nose from her and she had no clue where the deep dimples came from but the green eyes and everything else was all Sam,her son was beautiful

Ayden black curly shiny hair was gorgeous on him but she couldn't imagine Sam with jet black hair,he would look silly and less attractive she giggled when she pictured him with black hair

"Someone's turning 2 in November!,then maybe we can turn this crib into a bed!"  
She started poking his chubby  
belly

He giggled and started kicking and squirming like the poking tickled  
"Tickle mommy, Tickle!

"Oh it tickle! I'll show you a tickle! She started tickling his little sides and he giggled and laughed so hard that he almost fell out of her arms

"Woah mommy!"

"It's all your fault silly boy!"

"Shhhh daddy sleepy"  
He put his little finger up to his thick little lips and shushed her

"Yes daddy is sleeping,let's make breakfast then we can jump on daddy and wake him"

"Yay"  
He said in a whisper

She pushed his walker into the kitchen and placed him in it, she tuned to the sprout channel on the small tv in the kitchen and took out eggs, bacon,fruit and pancake batter to make them breakfast  
She whipped up breakfast and fed Noah, she bathed him and lotion him up,she then dressed him for the day, she decided to put him on a baby v-neck Polo shirt it was royal blue with a green polo horse and she put him on some polo khaki shorts to match, Santana had recently brought him a pack of polo socks all different colors with different colored polo horses on them, she put the same colored polo socks on him that matched his shirt, once he was dressed she held him in her arms and sniffed him like a crazy person

She would never get tired of the clean baby smell, and it made her sad that the fresh baby smell would be gone the older he gets it would be replaced with the sweaty little boy smell

He giggled and pushed her face away with his small chubby hands  
"Stop mommy!"

"Ok,ok, I'm sorry I just wanna eat you up!"  
She started kissing and biting his little cheeks,  
"Oops mommy sorry"  
She forgot how easily he bruised and left a big hickey looking mark on his tanned cheek

"Let's go wake daddy!"

"Daddy,Daddy,Daddy!"  
He chanted as she carried him into the room

"Daddddyyy"  
He said in a whisper sing-song voice as she carried him closer and closer

"Daddy's knocked out isn't he Ayden"  
Sam was now laid on his stomach still sleep

"Un huh,Daddddy"  
He whispered again with him now hovering over his dad in Mercedes arms

Sam stirred and grunted in his sleep but didn't wake  
He looked at Mercedes and giggled pointing at his dad  
"Daddy sleepy head!"

"Yes he is mommy's baby"

"Daddy!"  
He screamed and Sam jumped up screaming for him

"Mercedes what's wrong with Ayden!?"

When he looked up and Saw them giggling he laughed and turned over on his back

Ayden jumped right out of Mercedes arms and landed on top of him

He started pulling Sam's hair and play fighting with him,he took his two small teeth he had growing in the front and bit him

"Ahhh Ayden!"  
Sam screamed when Ayden bit him so hard he left teeth marks and a bruise on his chest

Ayden giggled and tried to bite him again

"Ayden baby stop with the biting"

"Ok mommy"

"Where does he get this biting and being rough from"

"From you,Puck,and Mike,you guys play too rough with him"

"Well,I admit we did teach him how to play rough but the biting is new,maybe he's been hanging around his freaky mommy too much,you nasty girl"

"Shut up!"  
She hit him right over the spot Ayden bit

"Ouch!"

"Mommy freaky,Mommy freaky! nasty girl,nasty mommy!"  
Ayden said as he jumped up and down on Sam

"Don't say that anymore Ayden,watch what you do and say around him Sam he's like a sponge he soak in everything he hears and see"

"My bad,Ayden don't say that anymore"

"Ok daddy"

He was still in a playful mood and tried to snatch the sheet off of Sam,Sam caught it with the quickness, he was butt-naked under the sheets and didn't want to scar his child,Ayden continued to pull on the sheet,Mercedes grabbed him

"Ayden it's time to settle down I know you're happy daddy's awake but you're tripping"  
Sometimes Ayden would get silly when he was sleepy it was the time he usually takes a nap during the day,she removed his polo shirt and left him with a under shirt on so he wouldn't dirty his shirt up and laid him down in his playpen with a bottle,it was getting closer to taking him off the bottle and she was not looking forward to it

After she had Ayden settled down with his bottle she went back into the room with Sam

Sam was standing up in his naked glory looking in his underwear drawer,she stood back and watched him,she thought damn how could I not want that everyday,what was wrong with me?

His body was perfect like it was sculpted by the Gods, his muscular neck on down to his muscular ass, to his muscular legs,to that favorite muscle of hers between his legs was perfect,his body was flawless

"Damn daddy"  
She said out loud,he turned around and smiled

"Like what you see?"  
He asked her with a chuckle

"Hell yes I do"

"Hey,how did I end up on the edge of the bed? I briefly woke up right before you and Ayden came in and woke me back up,I went to turn on my stomach and almost busted my damn head,I could've had another gash next to the one from my accident"  
He said pointing to his head

"Well after we had Sex I pushed you off of me and you rolled to the edge of the bed"

"Huh?, your talking about last night?"

"No this morning"

"What? We didn't have sex this morning"

"Sam yes we did,I was on my way to the shower,you grabbed me,pulled me back to the bed,flipped me over on my stomach,and we had sex just like that"

"Damn,really?"

"Yes,something told me you were sleep,who has sex in their sleep only your freaky ass"

He giggled  
"Was it good?"

"Of course"

"I'm a beast"  
He said with a chuckle and she threw a pillow at him

"You Suck,go shower,I will warm your breakfast up which is not so much considered breakfast anymore because you slept the morning away, then I gotta get ready for work"

"Mercedes come here"

"What?"

"Come here for a min"  
he sat down and gestured for her to sit on his lap

"I don't want that thing poking me in my behind"  
she said pointing between his legs

"You like this thing now sit"

"Yea I love it"

She sat down and he stared into her deep brown eyes with his green ones

"We're ok right?"

"Yea we're ok Sam"

"I mean things has been weird between us for a while now and..."

"We're good Sam"  
She said cutting him off and trying to stand up

He pulled her back down and wrapped his strong arms around her waist,holding her in place  
"See,look at you running away, we don't communicate like we should,that's one of the reasons why we're so messed up,we go from barely talking and touching to having hardcore sex and communicating like nothing happened,you can't tell me that this is ok,is it?"

"It's not Sam,but things are better"

"At first you barely wanted me to touch you,then all of a sudden you pounce on me,what happened did me mentioning Emily make that happen?"

"No"  
_**It did,Fuck Emily,you better keep your man**_ her mind screamed

"You think having sex has made things better in one night,it hasn't,it's still things we gotta work on Cedes,before you got pregnant and had Ayden,we were going through some crazy shit,we both put each other through it,almost losing our minds and ending up in a insane asylum together,our heads were fucked up,then after my accident and you had Ayden,everything did a 360,then somehow everything started slowly going down hill again,what happened between than and now?"

"That's the same thing I'm trying to figure out Sam,I even wondered if it was me"

"It could be the both of us,we just gotta make it work for the sake of our baby,we fake it in front of our family,we fake it in front of Chord and Amber because it has somehow became a competition with us,we try to fake it in front of our friends,but that's not possible,when they're always around,plus they see right through us,they all got that gift of reading us like a book,the other day we shouldn't have went there in front of them,I know they were there throughout all our craziness,but they shouldn't know everything Cedes"

"That's the same thing Kurt said"

"And he's right,if you have a problem with me or I have a problem with you,then we can address it like adults, amongst each other,we're both still young physically but mentally we go about things like an old miserable couple,we're only 18 Cedes it's time we start acting like 18 years old just because we have a child doesn't mean we can't do the things we did before we had one,I miss this Cedes,the mind blowing sex,the silliness,the hanging out with our friends having silly convos,Santana and one of us arguing over something petty,Chord and I bumping heads over nonsense,let's get back to that"

When he grabbed her hands and his eyes became glossy like he was on the brink of tears she loss it and cried into his bare shoulder

"I'm sorry,I don't wanna lose you Sam,sometimes I...

"What Cedes?"

"I don't wanna say it Sam"

"Just say it Cedes?"

"Sometimes I regret,but...

She could feel a tear drop on her face and looked up to see him crying with hurt in his eyes  
"Fuck why did you say that Cedes?"  
Her mind yelled at her

"You-you regret having a baby by me?,do you regret our baby?"

"No,no,no baby,I would never regret my two handsome man,I regret how it happened and how it happened so early"

"So is that the problem with us? Your regret?,why have you not told me this?!"

"Sam don't get upset ok I was thinking,I talked to Kurt..."

"You talked to Kurt!"

"Sam!"

"No Mercedes you talk to me,if you've been feeling that way you should've came to me,not Kurt,Not Santana,or Tina,or Mike or Puck or fucking Chord but me!"

"Sam calm down please before you wake Ayden, please,I'm sorry baby,I don't regret you or Ayden,it was just a thought"

He calmed down and took a deep breath  
"I'm sorry,Cedes for yelling I'm trying to see where you're coming from,but the only word I keep focusing on is regret,regret...,that word has never crossed my mind when it came to you and Ayden"

"Sam,I'm.."

"Go get ready for work Cedes before you're late,I can warm my own food"

He got up and went into the master bathroom slamming the door closed,  
He came out fully dressed before she walked out the door for work

He looked over at Ayden in his playpen and noticed the mark on his cheek

"Why does my baby,have a bruise on his cheek?"

"You're baby?,our baby has a bruise on his cheek because I was playing with him,kissing and biting his cheeks,you know how easily he bruises Sam"

"Oh"

"I'm leaving for work"

"Have a nice day,Love you"

"Love you too"  
She kissed Ayden's cheek and left out for work

As soon as the door closed,Ayden woke up,when he turned over and Saw Sam,sitting there staring at him he got excited, he stood up in his playpen and reached his arms out  
"Daddy!,fight,fight!"

He was a daddy's boy and loved to play fight with his dad

"Woah little man,you gotta make sure you're woke all the way first before you fight daddy"

When Sam picked him up the first thing he did was throw punches at him with his little fist

They got a knock on the door and Sam placed him on his feet to answer it,he opened the door and Puck and Mike appeared that just meant more fun for Ayden

"Uncle Pucky,uncle Mike! Fight fight! he started kicking his little feet at them and throwing punches at them

"You wanna fight little man come on!"  
Puck picked him up and tossed him to Mike,Mike tossed him back they both started throwing him back and forth to each other until Sam joined in,they threw him from arm to arm and Ayden was having the time of his life giggling harder and harder every time they threw him across the room,Mercedes would kill them if she knew what they were doing to her son

Mercedes instantly dialed Tina when she hopped in her car,Sam told her to not go telling her friends everything but she needed girl talk at the moment

"Hello?"

"Sis call Santana on 3 way and have her call Kurt"

"Oh boy,hold on"  
Tina automatically knew something was wrong,that was the norm for them whenever one of them called one and said call the other on 3way they knew something was up  
Tina clicked back over with Santana on the line  
"Ok baby what's going on? Let me call Kurt really quick because I needs to hear this"

She clicked over and clicked back with Kurt on the line  
"Ok diva,what's going on?"

"I messed up y'all,I told Sam that I had regret after having our baby"

Kurt gasped  
"You told him that?! Why boo,that's the last thing someone wants to hear from their significant other"

"Wait you talked about this with Kurt Cedes?,Kurt's been M.i.a why is he even on the line with us,this is our thing,he don't deserve to be on our line he left you behind for man hands!"

"Mind your business Santana!  
Kurt yelled at her

"Cut it out you guys we're here for Mercedes,so shut the hell up"  
Tina told them and they apologized

Mercedes sighed  
"You know our relationship has been on life support,we haven't been communicating,and we've barely been intimate,but when Emily..."

"Wait who the hell is Emily?"  
Santana asked cutting her off

"Well Sam came home from work and told me how she teamed up with him at work and was interested in his personal life,and was taken back that he was engaged and a father,he told me that she was an interesting character,I guess I got jealous and had sex with him,we made a connection and this morning everything was good,like old times,we talked then I opened my stupid mouth and messed everything up"

"You had sex? Wanky"

"Santana that's all you got out of it,omg you are ridiculous,but this Emily girl Seems suspicious,you think she's going to be a problem?"  
Tina asked her

"I don't know I don't want to jump to any conclusions but..."

"She's going to be a problem"  
Santana told her

"I don't know diva,maybe not"

"I don't know guys,I asked him was she ok pretty or Barbie type pretty, he told me she's Barbie pretty and she attends USC"

"Oh hell,she wants your man I know how those USC bitches are"  
Santana replied

"Do you feel threatened Cedes?"  
Tina asked her

"Somewhat Tina,especially after the argument we just had,his plant picnic is in a couple days, I'm thinking about going"

"We're going all of us"  
Santana replied

"But what if Sam just want Cedes and Ayden?  
Kurt responded

Santana sighed  
"Ok,well just ask Sam,Mercedes if he's not acting a ass,we need to check this Emily girl out"

"Well that's perfect,Diva I leave to go back to New York the night of the picnic so if it's ok with Sam count me in!"

"Well do,I made it to work guys,bye I love you guys"

"Love you too!"  
They all said in unison before they hung up

The next couple days went by slow Sam acted as if nothing happened and agreed to the whole gang going to the plant's picnic,the day came and Mercedes wanted to look her best she wore her hair bone straight and added extensions to it to where it flowed down her back, her makeup was on point, her eyebrows were perfectly arched,she wore a white peplum shirt, skinny jeans with rips in them that complimented her already voluptuous behind,and wedge peep toe heels to match,she added her accessories and a Michael Kors clutch to top her look off,she added a light pink lip sheen and twirled around in the mirror,she looked damn good,Sam walked up and stood in the doorway watching her she was oblivious to him standing there until she twirled and stopped to pucker her lips in the mirror,she looked through the mirror and smiled at him

"Damn momma,you looking damn good"  
He told her with a chuckle

"Thanks daddy,you're looking spiffy yourself"  
He was simple in his plain white Gucci vneck T-shirt and Levi's  
even though it was a simple look,he still looked scrumptious

Mercedes stomach muscles were tight as they were loading up Sam's truck,she was nervous and was worried about how Sam's co-workers would accept her or how this Emily girl would react to her

Their whole crew pulled up along with Kurt and packed up in Sam's truck to car pool,  
"This should be interesting"  
Mercedes thought

They were having fun on the way talking and enjoying the music,but Mercedes was quiet the whole time,she felt ridiculous for being intimidated by a girl she's never met,what the hell made her jealous all of a sudden? She's never been that girl,was it because her and Sam's relationship was having its ups and downs?

When they pulled up to the park everyone jumped out,but Sam stopped Santana before she could get out all the way,

"Tan?"

"What Sam?"

"Don't be acting a fool"

"Shut up"

"Ok just warning you"

"Tell your daddy to leave me alone Ayden"

"Auntie alone daddy!"  
Ayden pointed his little finger at him as he waited on someone to remove him from his car seat

"That's right te-te's baby tell him"  
Santana told him as she kissed his chubby cheek

Sam unstrapped him and removed him out his car seat wondering why Mercedes didn't get him

When Sam placed him on his feet Ayden took off running excited to see all the people at the park

"Aye! Somebody grab him!"  
Sam yelled as Ayden ran like a track star pass everybody  
But no one could catch him  
Sam dropped his things and ran full speed pass everybody and caught him  
'Ayden started laughing like it was funny

"It's not funny Ayden don't you ever run away from us like that again!"

Mercedes was standing there in the daze until she heard Sam yelling at Ayden,she didn't see him run pass her or try to stop him

Sam was pissed he handed Ayden to Tina and grabbed Mercedes arm gently pulling her to him  
He whispered in her ear

"What the hell was that huh? Did you see your son run pass you? you made no effort to stop him"

"I didn't see him Sam,I was daydreaming"

"Well you have no time to daydream when you have a active son"

"I'm sorry ok"

"What is wrong with you,do you not want to be here,because last time I checked you asked me to come,I wasn't planing on coming but I came for you,Ayden and our friends"

"I do want to fucking be here, so don't jump down my damn throat, because I didn't see Ayden,it happens so get over it!"

She tried to walk away and he pulled her back  
"What is your problem Cedes? What's on your mind"

"You throwing what I said back in my face!"

"What?! oh the regret?,I didn't throw a damn thing back in your face,you brought it up because you're guilty!"

"I'm not guilty about shit Sam!"

"Hey,hey! you two stop it,you're raising your voice and your Son is watching"  
Puck told them interrupting their little argument

Sam cleared his throat and whispered to Cedes again  
"Baby,let's not do this ok,we can have a little debate in private but,I want us to enjoy yourselves,cheer up,I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too,I really didn't see Ayden,I should've been paying attention"

"Don't worry about it come on"  
He linked a arm around her waist and they started walking with their crew,Mercedes could feel someone staring and looked over her shoulder to see a blond headed girl around their age staring and smirking at them

"Sam who is that?"

He looked over his shoulder and the girl was gone  
"Who?"

"The blond head girl staring at us she must've walked away,maybe I'm tripping but I could've swore she was smirking at us"

"Hmmm I didn't see anyone"

"Oh"

They found a opened spot by a tree and laid a large blanket down for everyone to sit,the whole crew Sat and started laying out snacks

The music was playing,food was being barbecued,children was running around,and games were being played,  
"I need a drink,they have beers and Margaritas over there let's go Kurt!"  
Santana grabbed Kurt and pulled him up before he could even protest

Ayden was so excited that he would barely sit still while Tina fed him snacks,a few people came and spoke to Sam,he introduced everyone and Mercedes as his fiancé,so far everyone was warm towards her,but then came Emily

"Sam! You made it!"  
The blond girl that Mercedes could've swore were smirking at them approached Sam and bent down to hug him

He hugged her back and introduced everyone  
"Hey Emily, Yea my family wanted to come so they talked me into coming,this is my fiancé Mercedes,my best bros and sisters Tina,Puck,Mike,Santana walking up with our newest member to the crew Kurt  
Mercedes stuck her hand out to shake hers but she ignored it,no one noticed but Tina,

"Nice to meet you Emily"

"You too"  
She was very short with Mercedes  
But happy with speaking to  
Everyone else,and it didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes

"And last but not least this is our handsome man Tina is holding Ayden"

"Omg! He's gorgeous! Hi Ayden!"  
Emily waved at him but he hid his face right in Tina boobs and ignored her

"Sorry he's being shy"

"It's fine,you have very colorful friends"  
Emily said as her eyes glanced over all Sam's friends and Mercedes

"I don't like you"  
Santana suddenly said

"What?  
Emily asked confused

"I don't like you"  
Santana repeated herself before she gulped the rest of her drink down

Emily wanted to respond but instead kept up her innocent act

"Well that's fine"

"Don't mind her Emily"  
Sam replied,but Mercedes didn't say a word she was still trying to figure Emily out

"Shut up Sam,I don't like her she screams fakeness"

"Don't start being rachet Santana"

Kurt almost choked on his beer when Sam called Santana rachet

"What Sam,I'm never rachet I just speak the truth"

"Whatever"

"I'm going to take Ayden to the baby swings"  
Tina already knew where this was headed and wanted to remove Ayden from the scene before he could witness how crazy his Auntie is"

"Ok be careful mommy's baby!"  
Mercedes kissed him on the cheek before Tina walked away with him

Puck and Mike sat back shaking their heads Santana had a little liquor in her system which just boosted her craziness even more

Emily ignored Santana and focused on Mercedes  
"So Mercedes do you and Sam have problems because you're an interracial couple,you know with you being an minority and all Mercedes

"Oh hell no,Minority?!"

"Santana"  
Puck grabbed her arm and she snatched away walking closer towards Emily

"Is that what you meant by colorful friends?! If Mercedes a minority,what does that make us? I'm Spanish with a little black,Mike and Tina's Asian,Kurt's gay so that's a minority it's self ,Puck is who knows what,we're all fucking minorities you racist piece of shit!"

"But I didn't mean.."  
Emily said in a child-like voice

"Yes you fucking did!"  
Santana yelled cutting her off

"Santana stop!"  
Mike yelled at her

Kurt sat back giggling he actually loved when Santana put someone in their place ,now when she was wrong he would stop her, but Kurt didn't feel like she was wrong Emily did seem sneaky

"Hey!"  
Sam jumped up and snatched Santana away people were looking at them and not only was he embarrassed but he was pissed

"Santana I told you to not bring this ignorant mess! You don't even know that girl! To cut into her like that"

"I don't like her Sam,she's sneaky! I know a sneaky slut when I see one! And she's a racist!"

"And you figured that all out within 5 mins of meeting her?! Are you drunk?"

"No I'm not drunk!"

"You are! Kurt!"  
Sam called Kurt over

Kurt ran over to them  
"What's going on?"

"Kurt how many drinks did Santana have?"

"I didn't have nothing! Kurt don't you dare answer him!"

"I can answer him Santana I'm not a child!,she gulped down 4 beers and a margarita all within 5 mins"

Sam threw his arms up  
"You always gotta embarrass us Santana!"

Santana bursted out in tears Sam really knew she was drunk because she always turned into the crying drunk

"Y'all always ganging up on me!,like I'm the crazy one that don't know how to act in public, y'all suppose to me by brothers and sisters! Thats how I show my love, when I feel like something isn't right,I speak on it!"

"Every insult doesn't deserve a response Santana"

"Well if I feel insulted im going to say something!"

Mercedes sat back and watched Emily cry crocodile tears she kind of felt bad for her but Santana was more important

She stood up and dusted herself off  
"You ok Emily?"

"I'm fine,I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

Mercedes didn't respond instead she walked over to Kurt and Sam,leaving Emily there with Mike and Puck they got up right behind her and went over to Tina to play with Ayden

When everyone was gone Emily sat there and smiled,with all the drama revolving around Sam and Mercedes she knew for sure she could have Sam in no time

When Mercedes made it to Sam and Kurt she snatched Santana away into the restroom

"Your mad at me too Cede?"

"Of course not Santana you were taking up for me,everyone knows how crazy you are so I don't know why they're acting brand new"

Santana laughed and wiped her tears away  
"Sam's right I was kind of drunk but I still meant everything I said, something's not right about that girl Emily"

"I felt bad for her when she was crying I don't know Tan maybe we're being too rash"

"Mercedes that girl screams fakeness,she wants Sam,and won't stop until she gets him or put a damper in you guys relationship, just watch"

"I don't know Tana,I mean she's very pretty,

"Ok Mercedes when she start giving you problems,I won't say I told you so,just know I warned you"

"She's so pretty though what if Sam's attracted to her,she's looks like Quinn"

"And she's a bitch like Quinn too,but Sam's not attracted to that trust me Sam obviously loves voluptuous women I mean just look at you and Amber"

"I hope you're right,let's go back out there and you're going to behave ok"

Santana raised her arms in defeat  
"Ok ok,I will behave I still don't like her though"

"When Santana and Mercedes walked out of the parks restroom  
Someone came out of a stall Santana and Cedes never knew this person was in there ease dropping on their convo

It was one of Emily's friends smiling she walked to the sink and washed her hands,she dried her hands and started reapply some of her lip sheen  
and talking to her self  
"Oh Emily's going to get Sam,my girls and I always get what we want and if Emily don't get him,I wouldn't mind snatching him up"  
She blew a kiss at the mirror then walked out the restroom,smirking at Emily as she sat laughing and talking with Sam and his hot mess crew

When Santana and Cedes made it back everyone was back even Ayden and Tina sitting laughing and talking with Emily accept Kurt,he sat back like a diva rolling his eyes and playing with his nails,while Sam,Tina,Mike and Puck laughed with Emily,Santana and Cedes sat next to Kurt while Santana gave Emily the stink eye

"Mommy!"  
Ayden jumped off of Sam's lap and jumped in Cedes lap

"Hey baby!,are you having fun!"

"Yes!"  
a hyper Ayden replied

Mercedes could hear Emily talking to Sam  
"Sam, come Monday I would be back working with you, the plant would be slow for the next couple of weeks since we have no orders so I get to have you all day"

That last statement made Mercedes give her the stink eye,she felt like that remark had a double meaning maybe Santana was right about this girl

Mercedes cleared her throat getting her and Sam's attention

She looked at Mercedes and smiled  
"Mercedes I still can't get over how handsome Ayden is!"

Mercedes linked arms with Sam  
"Thank you but look at his sexy dad,of course my baby was gonna come out gorgeous"  
Mercedes kissed a bicep and he thanked her planting a sweet kiss on her lips

"Thanks sexy"  
He kissed her and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle like a school girl

Emily grimaced and turned her attention to Mike,Tina and Puck starting up a convo with them

"Eww mommy,daddy kissy!"  
Ayden side pushing their faces apart  
They both started tickling and playing with him

Kurt and Santana sat back laughing at the look Emily had on her face and started talking about her lowly to each other

Kurt bent over towards Santana and whispered to her  
"I don't like her ass, with her cheap dye,she's clearly not a natural blond and I know her boobs are fake she look like a more plastic version of Quinn"

"I warned Cedes this girl is fake,and look at Mike,Tina and Puck, hee hee ,he'ing at her,I should smack Tina in the back of the head"

"Do it"  
Kurt told her

Santana took her hand and smacked Tina as hard as she could

"Ouch! What the fuck! Santana!"

"Language,Tina"  
Mercedes told her covering Ayden ears

"Sorry but Santana just smacked me in my head!"  
She tried to smack Santana back but she blocked her hit

Kurt laughed so hard he turned red in the face,Kurt enjoyed being around them, even though they had a lot of drama just like high school  
he was glad he got back in contact with them,he knew that once he was back in LA he would always have something to gossip about with one of them on the phone

Emily could barely concentrate on her conversation with Puck,Mike,and Tina because she was so focused on Sam and Mercedes being all touchy feely and looking like a happy family with their son

Heat rose to her cheeks when Sam kissed Mercedes and suddenly everything became agitating to her  
Someone lighting a joint made her eyes water, its skunky,mossy smell wafted into her nostrils making them burn,Kurt and Santana giving her snarky looks made her want to smack them in the face and her stomach churned at the fact that Sam would even kiss her, Mercedes was not attractive in her eyes,she thought they would be distant from each other from the argument she stood back and watched them have  
When they first entered the park and the drama that went on after that, but she was wrong, they couldn't stop staring in each other eyes or whispering back and forth in each other's ear or playing with their son

She had to up her game to get Sam,and if that didn't work she would have to come up with another plan,to pull Sam away from Mercedes,if being friendly with Mercedes and their irritating friends would get her closer and closer to Sam then she would do it,the Spanish girl was right she was racist and sneaky, she wasn't only racist to blacks she was racist towards anyone that wasn't white which was basically Mercedes and all of her friends that's why she called them colorful, and it upset her that Sam would mix their kind and have a half breed baby, Ayden was gorgeous,but she didn't support mixed babies of any race

Sam would be hers and if he didn't want her then she would do everything in her power to break them up

Santana eyed her,she could feel it in her gut that this girl was about to start some drama with her sister and brother and it was not happening on her watch, if she had to she would take this girl down herself,Chord drama with Sam and Mercedes was kindergarten compared to what she felt Emily was going to do and she hoped everyone especially Sam opened their eyes before it's too late

Next Chapter coming soon :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_*****Disclaimer I own nothing*****  
Enjoy :-) :-) :-) :-)_**

Sam's job picnic started off wrong,but in the end it turned out ok now it was back to the real world,work school,and parenting

It was now Monday and Mercedes was working at her desk barely awaked,someone called off so she was called into work,she asked Tina and Santana to watch Ayden and went to work straight from there feeling like a zombie,Ayden kept her and Sam up most of the night crying,he had a stomach ache and wouldn't sleep,she felt bad for Sam because he had to be up early for school then work right after that

and it didn't help that work was so dead and she was sitting there doing nothing

"Hello"

She looked up to see an unfamiliar face

"Ummm Hi"

"Hi I'm Hunter,I'm new here"

"Nice to meet you hunter I'm Mercedes"

"It's so quiet today,so eerie"

"Yea it is,I'm struggling to stay awake"

He chuckled  
"I'm going to grab lunch,wanna come with?"

"Sure,I guess let me just grab my things"

Mercedes was a little hesitant to go,she thought of how Sam would react,if he found out she was going to lunch with another guy,but then she Thought about Sam telling her how Emily was now always teaming up with him at work or how she wouldn't go to lunch with no one but him,so she said what the heck and went anyway

Hunter was cute and a gentleman,and during their conversation they discovered that they were rivals in high school he was a warbler at Dalton,Mercedes couldn't remember him the only warblers she remembered was,Blaine,Sebastian,Wes,and of course Kurt as his brief moment as a warbler

Her and Hunter ate at Panera then stopped to get yogurt,Hunter had Mercedes laughing so hard that she was in tears,a Gummy bear went down the wrong pipe as Hunter was eating his yogurt,he told her that it was stuck between his nose and throat so every time he breathed he could taste the gummy bear,and he couldn't swallow without choking

He went to say something and gagged and Mercedes laughed even harder

"Omg Hunter how the hell did a gummy bear managed to get caught between your throat and nose!"

"I don't know it..."Ak" he made the gagging noise again and her laugh echoed throughout the area they were sitting in outside

He placed a hand on top of hers,  
"Mercedes I'm dying here, and you're laughing,I can't talk without "Ak"..gagging"

"Ok,ok you're not dying Mr dramatic cough really,really hard and it should slide all the way down your throat"

He coughed a couple of times hard like she told him and thankfully it slide down his throat like she told him it would  
"Thank you for saving my life, you're forever in my debt"  
He squeezed her hand

"Whatever"  
She said with a chuckle  
"You eat your yogurt the way my son would eat his if I allowed him to eat gummy bears,he's really not eating them if he could possibly choke,hahaha!"

"This is so amusing to you isn't it"

"Yes!"  
She told him while giggling

She noticed Hunter stiffen up and stare blankly behind her,she turned and let out a small scream  
Sam was standing there with his hands in his pockets staring at her and Hunter

She grabbed her chest  
"Sam! What are you doing here?!"

He walked on the side of the table and stared at Hunter with a murderous look on his face  
"I left work, can I talk to you for a min?"

"I'm on lunch it's almost time for me to go back to work"

"I don't care!"  
He grabbed her arm yanking her up and pulled her away

Hunter stood up,  
"everything's ok Mercedes?"

"I'm fine Hunter"

"I advice you to sit down"  
Sam told him and Hunter did just that

Mercedes yanked away from Sam  
"The fuck is your problem Sam!?"

"What is this,huh?!"

Sam pulled out his iPhone and showed her a picture

She snatched his phone out of his hands and stared at his screen with confusion  
"What?...but how?..I don't understand,it's not true Sam I swear"  
She looked around but no one was paying them attention but Hunter

"Oh really?"  
Sam asked her in disbelief

"Yea Sam I swear,I wouldn't do that to you"

"We'll talk when you get home,but I think the smart thing to do is go back to work before I bash his face in"  
Sam jumped in his truck and sped off

Mercedes stood there holding her chest breathing in and out trying to slow her heart rate down,her body was on fire and she felt like someone had just thrown her into a Bon-fire

She walked over to Hunter with wobbly legs,he stood up and and placed a hand on the small of her back

"Mercedes you're scaring you feeling ok?"

"Did you see anyone,staring at us, did anyone look suspicious?"

"No,why?"

"I don't know let's go"  
She grabbed her belongings and walked full force towards hunter's car

Sam went in to work after school exhausted from staying up with Ayden all night

Emily was working with him once again getting to his nerves

"So Sam,what's your workout plan,you need to train me or something because your body is..."

"Hold that thought"  
Sam held a finger up and pulled his phone out of his pocket to see who had messaged him hoping his baby was still feeling ok

Emily stood there staring at him intently,being nosey like usual

His eyes almost fell out of the sockets when he opened the picture **_message  
"Naughty,Naughty Mercedes,poor Sam,while you're at work,working your ass off to provide for your family,your fiancé is at work frolicking with a new man,I think you might want to rethink your engagement..ps I heard him saying something about tasting her sweet yogurt or something?...haha _**  
Attached to the message was a pictures of Mercedes and a unknown guy, they were at the table and the guy hand was holding Mercedes's across the table while she laughed with her head thrown back holding her chest like he just told her a funny joke

Sam whole body instantly became hot and his face and ears turned red with anger

"Mercedes cheating on him?"  
She can't be this had to be a silly joke

His head became fuzzy and he started clenching and unclenching his fist to keep from hitting something

"I gotta go"  
He snatched his safety glasses off and stormed away from his station

"Sam are you ok?"  
Emily asked him but he ignored her he stormed into his supervisor office

"I need to leave"  
The supervisor didn't question him he knew Sam was a father of a young son,he took in Sam's red sweaty face  
And gave him a simple "Ok"

Sam clocked out,grabbed his things and stormed out of work,before he got in his truck he paced back and forth talking to himself

"Calm down,calm down,I said was gonna work on my anger after what we went through,she can't be cheating on me,she loves me too much right? Maybe I'm being irrational,maybe it's just a joke from one of our friends,a cruel joke nonetheless,but still a joke,go back to work Sam,nope nope I'm not,I'm not"

He felt someone staring at him and looked up to see a co-worker on a smoke break outside staring at him like dude what the fuck?"

Sam jumped in his car and pulled his phone back out looking for a call back number but the text was anonymous,there wasn't a call back number nor subject

He studied the picture for a min he knew exactly where they were at  
"That's it!"  
He tossed his phone to the passenger seat started up his truck and sped out of the parking lot

He drove like a bat out of hell making it to them in no time he pulled along the curb across the street and parked,he turned his truck off and sat back watching them,Mercedes was laughing and having a good time, he started to pull off until he watched the guy touch Mercedes again,he jumped out and crossed the street

He stood behind Mercedes and listened..they were oblivious to him until the guy froze and stared at him

Mercedes looked like a dear in head lights when she saw him

When he showed Mercedes the pic he could tell that she wasn't lying to him,someone was fucking with them,when he jumped in his car and left Mercedes he called Puck's phone  
"What up?"

"Puck that was a cruel fucking joke!"

"What Sam?! The hell are you talking about?"

"Someone thought it was funny to text me a pic of Mercedes out with another guy like she's cheating on me?!"

"I would never do no shit like that!"

"Was it Mike!,let me talk to Mike!"

"You know damn well it wasn't Mike! dude you know us,we might be playful and petty sometimes but we would never do that"

Sam hung up in his face and called his sorry excuse of an ex girlfriend Amber  
"Hello,Sam?"

"Where's Chord?"

"What do you want with Chord?"

"Did you text my phone Amber? With a pic of my fiancé trying to make me think Mercedes is cheating on me?!"

"Motherfucker I'm in Tennessee!"

"You could've got someone else to do it"

"Who the hell do I know in California besides y'all?!"

"Put Chord on the phone"

Amber gave the phone to Chord who sat there listening  
"Hello"

"Was it your petty ass Chord?"

"Hell no!"

He hung up and dialed Santana's phone  
"Hello?"

"Tan?"

"What Sam?,Ayden is ok"

"I'm not calling about Ayden,did you anonymously text my phone,making me think Mercedes is cheating on me?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Just forget it"  
He hung up in her face and made his way to her and Tina's place to get Ayden,he couldn't wrap his mind around who it could be and why would they want him to think Mercedes is cheating?

To Mercedes luck her boss let her leave early because it was slow Hunter wouldn't stop asking her questions after Sam barged in on there lunch

She dialed Santana as soon as she sat in her car

"Hello?"

"Tan?"

"Yep"

"Did you anonymously text Sam's phone?"

"No,you sure it wasn't "A"?"  
Santana said jokily making a Pretty Little Liars reference

"I'm serious Santana"

"No,Sam just called me with that,I'm seriously upset that y'all would think that I would do something like that, and neither one of you bothered to ask Tina"

"Because that's out of Tina's character"

"Oh,but you think it's in my character?"

"No,but"

"But nothing,ugh,can't stand you two sometimes,but I swear it wasn't me,who would do that?"

"I have no idea"

"Hmmm"

"Someone's messing with us"

Santana did know someone that's capable of that,but she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet,she had some investigating to do

Sam got a text to his phone and pulled over to the side of the road when he noticed it was an anonymously text again he opened it up to another picture message

This time it was a pic of Mercedes with the guy and his hand on the small of her back  
Attached to the pic was the message  
**_"You went off on your friends for no reason,you're fiancé is cheating and you just don't want to believe it..why do you think she went into work on her off day?" you think it was because her "boss" called her in? No it was so she can get away and meet up with her new friend,his name is Hunter Clarington by the way handsome isn't he? Awww pretty Sammy might have a little competition :-( so sad,too bad! Haha..._**"

Sam hit his fist on the staring wheel  
"What the hell?" He made a u-turn and drove back towards his place,Ayden could stay with his aunts for a while,him and Mercedes was going to get to the bottom of this today

But what he didn't know was,it just started there wasn't no getting to the bottom of it just yet

Hope this chapter was enjoyable :-)

next chapter coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

****Disclaimer,I own nothing*********  
:-)

Mercedes rushed home to Sam,when she walked in he was sitting on the couch staring straight ahead,like he was doing some serious thinking

"Sam?"

He looked up at her startled,his mind was so preoccupied that he didn't notice there

"Mercedes sit down"

She nervously sat next to him and crossed her legs to keep from shaking,she was nervous for some reason,during her and Sam's mess dealing with Chord,Sam became angry to the point that Her,Tina and Santana became a little scared of him,shit she even became a little scary to deal with herself,if something like that could knock them off their block,she could imagine what this could do,hopefully them and their minds was strong enough to get through it

"Sam?"

"You wouldn't cheat on me right?"

"Of course not"

"It's just someone messing with us right?"

"Yes,most definitely"

"Mmmmmm"  
He tapped a finger on his plump lips just thinking  
"But,why would someone do us like that?,wait a min!"  
He abruptly jumped up and ran outside

Mercedes jumped up and chased after him  
"Sam! What's going on?"

He snatched his car door open and got in he started rubbing his hands along the car interior like he was looking for something

Mercedes jumped in on the passenger side looking at him crazy

"Ok Sam you're scaring me"

He pulled a floor mat up in the back and snatched up a wire, he sat there staring at it in disbelief  
"What the fuck?"

"Sam what is that?"

"I called all of our friends and chewed them out right?"

"Ok"

"Then I got this with another picture of you and him, I thought how did they know? Then it occurred to me"  
he reached in his pocket and showed Mercedes the message

**"You went off on your friends for no reason,you're fiancé is cheating and you just don't want to believe it..why do you think she went into work on her off day?" you think it was because her "boss" called her in? No it was so she can get away and meet up with her new friend,his name is Hunter Clarington by the way handsome isn't he? Awww pretty Sammy might have a little competition :-( so sad,too bad! Haha..."**

Mercedes grabbed her head  
"Sam are you telling me that's a wire? Omg,omg,This can't be happening,who would do that?!

"It could just be a joke"

"A joke Sam?! a joke is like haha,knock knock,who's there? Or haha I put laxatives in your chocolate milk or..or I gave you trickster gum now your tongue is blue,but this! This is not a joke Sam,someone is fucking with us and is going through great lengths to do it! Stalking me and wiring your truck!,it's that bitch Emily isn't it,I knew Santana was right about her!"

"We don't know that Mercedes Emily was at work when I got the text, she's always up my ass,so when has she had the time to wire my truck?,

"Sam there's no telling how long that has been in there"

"Before we jump to conclusion Cedes,let's keep are heads straight,if someone is messing with us,we gotta be focus it could all be fun and games"

"This is no fun and games Sam,I don't want my baby here tonight"

"So what are we going to do leave him at Tina and Santana's? they have the same schedule as me,Tina and Santana both have to be at school early tomorrow morning"

"Ok well,we're going to get a security system in today,I want all the windows secure especially Ayden's,if someone is willing to wire your truck,there's no telling what else they will do,and I want our whole apartment checked for wires"

"Go to Tina's and Santana's,I would call to get the security system in ASAP, and I will have the Apartment checked from top to bottom,so we can get a good nights sleep tonight without worrying, I will call you when it's done,as a matter of fact I'm dropping you off"

"Ok let me get out of these work clothes then I would call Santana or Tina"

Mercedes went into the apartment and grabbed her Hollister jogging set to put on and some tennis shoes, she quickly freshened up and got dressed,she was ready to get out of there until she knew everything was secure,this could be a joke or someone just messing with them,but they still needed to take precautions,especially with having a child,she had a feeling in her gut that Emily was orchestrating all of this,it didn't matter if they didn't have proof that it was her,she seemed like the conniving type that would have others doing her dirty work while she stayed in the background,safe and untouched,Emily is what you called obsessed,obsessed with going for something she couldn't possibly have..but if this wasn't Emily who could it be? she had no enemies,Sam didn't, other than Chord and Chord technically wasn't an enemy,Chord was just an Ex one who, in the beginning tried to break her and her Fiancé up,but now he was just that, an Ex who was in a serious relationship with a child trying to have a friendly friendship with her and Sam if Sam would allow it...plus Chord wasn't capable of this he might've been the jealous,conniving type when it came to her but one thing she knew he had a wonderful heart and Chord would never go that far she was with him for 4 years,she probably knew him just as much as Amber and his family

Sam quickly dropped Mercedes off and,left to get Puck and Mike to help him

When Mercedes made it to Tina and Santana,Ayden had just been laid down for his nap

"What the hell are you serious? Who would wire his truck?  
Santana asked

Mercedes sat in a chair across from Santana and Tina nervously shaking her leg

"I thought maybe Emily,but Sam said she was working when he got the first text,and she's so much up his ass that he can't see how she had time to wire his car"

"Crazy Chicks like her are capable of anything Mercedes,she could have her little friends doing it,or a guy that's so in love with her that he would do anything she ask of him not knowing that he would never have a chance with her"

"But Emily? I mean she doesn't seem nor look like she's capable"  
Tina said

"Looks can be deceiving Tina"  
Santana replied

"All of know is,this is not a fucking game,movie nor tv series this is real fucking life,and who ever this is better leave my family and I alone, and I put this on everything I would murder Emily,if my son is put in harms way"  
Mercedes said with a yawn she was exhausted but too wired up to go to sleep

Tina took in her tired eyes  
"why don't you go in the room and take a nap with Ayden sis,you're just going to feel worst sitting in that torture contraption of a chair"

"You might be right, I feel like I'm on the verge of passing out"  
She stood up and dragged her feet to Tina's room and laid next to Ayden instantly falling into slumber with him

When she was out of the room Santana looked over at Tina  
"We got some investigating to do,when Sam comes to pick Mercedes and Ayden up,we're doing some snooping we need to check up on Emily I knew something wasn't right with her"

"I don't know Santana,it might not be as serious as we're taking it"

"Tina,you're going with me ok,and I won't take no for an answer"

Tina sighed  
"This is ridiculous but I would do it for the sake of Sam,Mercedes and our nephew"

"Good"

Sam called Mercedes in about 3 hrs and told her that he was on the way to pick her and Ayden up

"Hey Cedes what plant does Sam work at again?"  
Santana asked her as she waiting for Sam

"Ummm,shoot I'm still kind of sleepy so I'm not thinking straight right now,but the one that's like a hr away"

"The one that sits in that little industrial area,on the small street where it's only businesses,Sam usually works until 10:30 pm right?"

"Right,unless they're responsible for a big order and has to do overtime to get it done"

Tina looked at Santana with a raised eyebrow,Mercedes paid it no mind,but she knew Santana was up to something

"Oh there's Sam"  
Mercedes said as she saw Sam pull up in front

He came in and grabbed Ayden out of Cedes arms,and his things

"Bye,Te-Te's baby"  
Santana told Ayden while planting a kiss on his chubby cheek

"Bye Auntie's baby,be good for mommy and daddy"  
Tina told him,while planting a kiss on his chubby cheek as well

"Bye,bye te-te Tana,bye bye Auntie Tina"  
He told them while waving his little hands

"Thanks guys"  
Sam thanked him for looking after Ayden

"Call you later guys"  
Mercedes said as she walked out the door with Sam and Ayden

Tina waited until they pulled off and turned to Santana with her hands on her hips

"Ok,what are you up to Tan?"

"I was thinking about us going up to Sam's job and spying on Emily,she's still at work,we got,ummmm about 3 and a half hrs"  
She said while glancing at her phone

"Are you insane? This is not a damn movie we are not about to go spying on anyone"

"No I'm not insane,Emily is fucking with Sam and Mercedes"

"So why don't we just ask her like a normal person if she's the one responsible for this"

"Come on now Tina, are you serious? She's going to lie either way,do you think that she would tell us if she did? Like well oh yea it's me,ummm no she won't"

"So what exactly are we going to do?"

"Just spy on her"

"And if we get nothing out of going to her and Sam's job?"

"Then,we just have to think of something else"

"I don't feel right about this Santana,it might not be serious to go as far as spying on someone"

"Tina listen to what you just said,someone spied on Cedes and wired Sam's car and you're telling me that's not serious"

"So when you wanna do this?"

"Soon,so get dress in something dark preferably black"  
With that Santana walked away

Tina sighed and shook her head  
"This is crazy"

They both got dressed and Gps Sam's plant it was a little after 8 when they made it there

Santana parked reversing in an parking spot and scooted down in her seat,Tina looked over at her and laughed

"What?"

"I'm laughing at how ridiculous we look with our all black on,I feel like I'm in an episode of Pretty Little Liars"  
She said with a chuckle

"Well,who am I?"  
Santana asked her

"Mmmmmmm you're Emily,how ironic,her name's Emily on the show"

"Why I gotta be Emily? Because some ppl say I favor the girl Shay Mitchell who plays her?"

"Maybe"

"Well you're Mona then"

"Why because Mona's Asian,I don't wanna be Mona she's part of the A-Team, I'm Aria,the little sweet one"

"Well I'm Spencer than,she's the smart feisty one,she's always figuring some shit out and I'm going to figure this out,oh! get down get down! I think that's Emily"

Tina and Santana hurriedly slid down farther in their seats and peeked their heads up,it sure was Emily on a break with two other girls

They stood there for a second then walked around the building

"Come on!"  
Santana told Tina easing out of the truck

"Wait,wait where are we going?!"  
Tina asked her getting out of the truck running behind her,Santana ran to the opposite side of the building peeking around the corner  
Emily was sitting at a picnic table with the other two girls talking

Santana and Tina laid on the freshly cut,sweet smelling grass peeking at the girls

Tina slid closer to Santana and whispered  
"What are we doing? We can't even hear what they are saying"

"Shhhh.."  
Santana shushed her  
"I wish we could hear them, look,look she's pulling out her phone,it's 8:30 if Sam and Mercedes received a text around this time then we really know that it could possibly be her"

Santana and Tina laid there watching them until they went back in  
They stood up and dusted theirselves off

"Well that was stupid"  
Tina said well dusting her clothes off

"No it wasn't, I don't care if I have to come up here everyday,I wanna catch her redhanded"

"Ok well can we go now,it's dark now and we both have school in the morning"  
Tina told her becoming a little nervous it was now dark out and if Santana's suspicions were true about Emily then there's no telling what she's capable of,and how far she would go to get Sam or tear his family apart

"Ok,ok,let's go scary, I need Kurt he would be the perfect partner in snooping"

"Ok let's just go"

They walked to Santana's truck and Santana stuck her arm out stopping Tina's movement

"What the hell Santana you almost made me fall face first,what are you looking at?"  
She followed Santana's eyes,staring directly at her Buick Enclave

"Does my truck look weird to you from this distance?"

"No,why?"

They walked closer to her truck and Tina gasped covering her mouth  
Santana's windows were busted,and her tires were slashed

"What the fuck?!"  
Santana yelled

"But how? I didn't hear anything"  
Tina said puzzled

"Now do you think it's not serious,Tina! I feel like I'm in a damn movie or tv show"  
Santana yelled kicking the rim of one of her slashed tires

"I'm calling Mike and Puck to come get us now!, call a tow truck"

Santana stepped in her car and dialed on-star from inside of her truck

While Tina stood back calling Mike's phone,her head snapped back and forth as her eyes scanned over the perimeter of the factory,looking to see if someone was watching them as she waited on Mike to answer

"Hello"

"Mike baby,please you and Puck come get us I'm so fucking freaked out right now!"

"Tina,where are you,what the hell is going on?!"

"I'm at Sam's factory with Santana,I would tell you when you get here just hurry"

"Ok,ok, I'm on my way!"

Tina paced back and forth biting her nails,when she witnessed the headlights of Mike's car pulling up and parking she quickly walked towards his car,he parked and jumped out,while Puck jumped out of the passenger side

"The hell y'all doing up at Sam's job this late?,didn't he come home early from work today, because of Mercedes?"  
Mike asked them

"Yea that's why we're up here,we think it's Emily and we were spying on her"  
Santana replied

"She thinks it's Emily not we"  
Tina replied

"So y'all decided to spy on her?! who the hell do y'all think y'all are,private fucking investigators?!"  
Puck yelled

"This is dangerous,and what makes you think it's Emily Santana? I just can't see Emily doing this"  
Mike said

"she got y'all fooled! I know it's her Mike!,look it's not a coincidence that after we come from spying on her,my truck gets vandalized,that's not a fucking coincidence she had someone do this!"

"Whatever Santana just get y'all asses in the car"  
Santana,Puck,Mike and Tina quickly jumped in waiting on the tow truck to come get Santana's truck

Puck turned around in his seat to face Tina and Santana in the back seat  
"So you guys didn't see nor hear anything?"

"No we didn't we were too busy being ridiculous,spying on Emily"  
Tina said side eyeing Santana

"Hey don't ever do this again especially by yourselves,if Emily is as crazy as you think she is Santana,it's not safe to go out here doing this sort of thing by yourselves"

Santana sat back with a huff folding her arms across her chest,pouting  
"Ok fine"  
She thought,they could think this Emily is innocent if they want too, she wasn't buying it

Her phone signaled a message  
**_"See what happens when you go snooping Santana? To bad your truck had to suffer the consequences,ha,ha..next time your car might not even be drivable again,or worst..snitches get stitches and no one likes stitches right? back off of Emily,you think it's her,mmmmm it could be,it could not,haha..."_**

Tina's phone signaled a message behind her  
**_"Awww sweet Tina,I thought you were the smart one,I guess not,snooping around with Santana all for little Sammy and Mercedes,don't you regret,being friends with them always pulling you guys into there little mess :-(..Sam and Mercedes family won't be whole by the end of this month just watch"  
attached was a picture of Santana and Tina laying across the grass,peeking around the building spying on Emily_**

"That's it! Where is this tow truck we need to get the hell out of here!"  
Tina yelled startling everyone in the  
Car

Tina showed Santana the message and Santana showed Tina hers

"Tina I know you can't hold water when it comes to Mike,but keep this between us for now ok"  
Santana said whispering over to Tina

"What are you guys up too?"  
Asked Puck

"Oh nothing"  
Santana replied

"Ok I'm going to keep this to myself for now, but don't be upset when I tell Mike and Puck"

The tow truck pulled up and they had her truck towed to a dealership,filled out the paperwork and dropped her keys in the overnight drop box with the paper work

"My parents are going to be pissed I have to dip into my bank account to pay for this shit"

"Well that's what you get for spying"

"Oh be quiet Tina"

When they made it home Tina showered and fell right in bed from their long night but Santana was too amped to sleep,she got on her computer to try to dig up dirt on Emily,but came up with nothing,she had no clue of what Emily's last name was,but she typed in every last name possible,she even used Emily Fields the character off Pretty Little Liars name,she knew it was late but  
She had to call Mercedes

"Hello"

"Cedes you're up?"

"Ummm yea,but it's past midnight don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yea,I can't sleep,is Sam's job hiring?"

"I don't know,he's sleeping,you both have school early a.m right? just stop by before school tomorrow ask him,wait a min,you don't need to work,why do you all of sudden want a job at a factory on top of that?"

"I don't know, I know our parents got it set for us,we don't have to work but I wanna show some responsibility you know?"

"You're up to something"  
Mercedes wasn't buying it

"I'm not"

"You are,so just spill it"

"Ok,ok,Tina and I spied on Emily at Sam's job and my car was vandalized and I'm thinking that maybe if Tina and I get a job with Sam we could get more dirt or her,then just quit seeing that we don't need the job anyway"  
Santana said quickly without taking a breath

"Wait come again?"

"I said that,..."

"No I'm heard you,but really Santana you don't have to get involved in this,this is Sam and I problem"

"No it's all of our problem now,I got a text,Tina got a text,my car was vandalized and I wouldn't be surprised if Puck,Mike and even Kurt start being messed with and he's all the way in New York

"Hold on really quick"  
Mercedes put the call on hold then came back on the line  
"I had to step into the bathroom so I wouldn't wake Sam, so I mean you think Tina would be down?"

"Don't know she might be reluctant but she would probably do it"

"Well maybe you should do the app,send in your resume and call tomorrow,but first let Sam know before you call you know how you guys steady bump heads,he might mind Tina working with him,but I don't know about you"  
She said with a chuckle

"Ok"

"I don't want you guys involved in this but you know how stubborn you all are,get some rest Love You"

"Love you too"

When Santana hung up she pulled up the App for Sam's job and did a App for herself then one for Tina because she knew all of Tina's information

"She's going to kick my ass"  
Santana said out loud while entering Tina's info

She finally fell into slumber at 2 a.m with only 4 hrs to sleep until it was time to get up for school  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
When Mercedes hung up from Santana she sighed,her friends were so loyal to her that they always managed to put themselves in her mess,and she hated that,she was grateful but felt like she was always a burden on them

"One day they're going to get tired of my shit"  
She said to herself as she walked back to bed

"Who?"  
Sam said startling her

She grabbed her chest  
"Shit baby,did I wake you,you scared me"

"No you didn't wake me,I woke up on my own when I didn't feel you in bed with me"

"Oh that was Santana"

"What did she want?"

"Don't get upset but she's thinking about working with you,her and Tina"

"Hell no,Tina yea but Santana would get my ass fired"

"Santana might be a mess but I don't think she would get you fired"

"I hope not,I need my job I don't know about her but my job is important to me and as soon as I feel like she's threatening my job,I'm making her quit or I would do everything in my power to get her fired,I love her and she means well but she needs to learn how to cut the crazy off sometimes"

All Mercedes could do was nod Santana could be a handful  
she decided not to tell Sam that Santana's doing it to spy on Emily,she decided to let Santana tell him on her own

She checked on Ayden and got back in bed turning the monitor up,a monitor and camera was put in Ayden's room,they knew they were being ridiculous but they would do anything to keep their baby safe,they didn't care if it came down to putting traps in the room as well  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Omg! Santana! Turn your alarm clock off it's giving me a damn head ache!"  
Tina dragged her house shoe covered feet through her and Santana's apartment to Santana's room,usually Santana was up before her alarm or would jump right up when it went off,but this morning she wouldn't get up,she was laid flat on her stomach and drooling like she had a long night of partying and drinking

Tina slammed her fist on Santana's Mickey Mouse alarm clock turning it off,and smacked Santana in her behind to wake her

Santana jumped right up rubbing the spot on her behind that Tina had just smacked  
"Ouch,Tina that really hurt plus I don't have any panties on so I really felt it through these thin ass shorts"

"Tmi,but get up your alarm clock kept going on and on I was this close to breaking it"

"My bad,I'm exhausted"

"I am too but I'm still up ready for the day"

"I'm probably a little more exhausted than you"

"Well you look it but why is that?"  
Tina noticed Santana eyes

"I was up trying to dig up dirt on Emily"

"Omg Santana do you even know the girl last name?"

"Well no,but I came up with a ton of last names and still didn't find anything,oh by the way I filled out a app for the both of us to work at Sam's job"  
Santana told Tina while grabbing her things to shower

"You did what?!"

"I did a app for the both of us,so we can really spy on Emily"

"You bitch!"  
Tina yelled at her,she grabbed Santana's arm lifted it in the air and held it..then took her free hand and started smacking Santana's behind while Santana screamed,jumping in the air and squirming trying to get outta of Tina's hold to stop her from smacking her butt

"Ouch,Ouch,stop Tina!"

"No,you give me the heads up before you do that shit! and I don't care that you have don't have any panties on!"  
She took a pillow and started swinging at Santana,Santana snatched it out of her hands

"Tina stop abusing me for one second! Look at my ass!"  
She lifted a leg of her shorts up showing Tina her bare butt cheek bruised with a big red hand print

Tina stopped and folded her arms  
"Explain"

"I thought that it would be better actually working closely with her to see what she's been up too"

"Why do I have to help you with this ridiculous mess?"

"Because you can believe it or not but you were unintentionally put in this mess too and you're going to be getting fucked with too,just look at the text message you got,plus two heads are better than one"

"Well you should've informed me,first"

"So are you going to do it?"  
Santana asked her with a smile

"I don't have a choice!"  
Tina replied throwing her hands up and walking out of the room

"I love you Tina bina!"

"Whatever,I love you too crazy"

Tina and Santana finally finished getting ready for school and left out taking Tina's car since Santana's was in the shop they met up at Sam and Mercedes apartment to leave for school with Sam,Puck,Tina and Mike Mercedes sat back pouting,she was mad they all had the same school schedule and hers was different because she had to work out a schedule with Sam so he could work and go to school while she stayed with Ayden on her off days,but that's the price you have to pay when you have a child  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"So why exactly do you and Tina want to work with me?"  
Sam asked Santana while their whole crew sat outside on a break from classes eating lunch

"Ok,just hear me out Sam,I think Emily is behind all of this,and I think we could find out more working with her"

Sam shrugged  
"Well you might be right I really can't say if it's her or not just yet,but stay out of my hair Santana if and when you start working there,call up there and talk to the hiring manager,you and Tina ,I have to talk to coach"  
Sam told her and Tina before he left to talk to his football coach

"I hope we're doing the right thing"  
Tina told Santana feeling a little leery about it

"We are"  
Santana responded

"Well I really don't believe this girl is responsible just yet,but don't hesitate to ask for our help"  
Puck told her as he left to catch up with Sam

"Yea,don't hesitate to call us"  
Mike told them as he got up too  
"Ummm Tina remember we gotta do that thing?"

"What thing?"  
Tina asked him confused

"You know that thing"

"ooooh that thing I forgot about that"  
Tina said snapping her fingers like she came to a realization

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed  
"Whatever y'all ain't slick,little nasty asses are about to go somewhere and have sex,talking about that thing,yea Tina's about to be riding that thing"  
She told them doing air quotes

They both laughed at her,Mike threw an arm over Tina's shoulders and they walked away,Mike looked back at Santana and winked at her

"I knew it,my friends are some freaks"  
She laughed while pointing at Mike he shrugged before kissing on Tina's neck as they walked away

Santana pulled her phone out and texted Brittney,Brittney never officially left MIT she just came for an early visit after Sam's accident she stayed after the birth of Ayden but once the next semester of school started back she left to visit her friends and hasn't came back yet and decided to probably finish this semester out before she decided what she wanna do

Santana was sad,but at the same time she couldn't be mad,her and Brittney weren't officially back together plus she didn't want Brittney involved in this mess becoming one of Emily's targets too,Britt was too delicate and her mind worked differently from others,she didn't want her in any type of danger..even though she was horny and needed her,she was thinking about giving Puck some for old times sake,they both were single even though Puck was a whore she was familiar with him and even dated him briefly before she turned lesbian  
It had been so long since she's been touched by a man and promised herself she wouldn't go back,but she might have to go against that,she didn't know how her body would react

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a message from Britt came through telling her she missed her,she smiled and texted back  
Before she started thinking about Emily again,even though she Tina,Puck, Mike and Sam were willingly ready to help bring Emily down rather they believed it was her or not,she needed a back up partner that she could go on journeys with,without her friends knowing or jumping down her throat about it

"Hmmm,Kurt need to make another surprise visit or Chord he would be perfect him and Sam could pass for twins,he could be our back up to bringing this bitch down,she don't know about Chord"  
She thought to herself,she did a evil laugh and stood up gathering her things someone stared at her crazy when she laughed and she shrugged

She walked away whistling and singing to herself  
"Emily's going down..down,down,down...Emily's going down..down down down"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Santana and Tina were both asked if they could start working that day when they called, telling them that they were referred by Sam instantly got them hired without even having a interview,They could tell that Sam had a good work rep

They car pooled with Sam and drove to work with him  
Sam had to give Santana a pep talk like always

"I swear if you get me in any trouble at work Santana I'm going to snatch you bald"

"Bahahaha!"  
Tina laughed almost spitting her Soda out all in Sam's truck,Sam sounded like a fed up mother talking to Santana

"Whatever"  
Santana told him as she stepped out of his truck

"I love you Tina,my favorite"  
Sam told her with a smile

"I love you to Sammy"  
Tina told him back looking at Santana like ha,ha I'm his favorite

"Fuck y'all"  
Santana told them flipping them the bird

They all got out and walked up to the entrance door Sam pulled his key card out and let them all in  
When they walked in the hiring supervisor met them at the door,she took Santana and Tina to her office to fill out all of their paperwork leaving Sam by himself

He clocked in and put his things up going to his boring station that he had been working at for the pass week

He looked up and Saw Emily striding towards him he rolled his eyes  
"I'm convince this girl is asking to work with me because there's no way in hell they're purposely putting her with me,it's not like we're a good team half of the time she talks my ear off while I do most of the work"

"What was that?"  
Emily asked him when she walked up and heard him talking to himself

"Oh nothing just quoting a movie"

"Oh,how was everything yesterday after you left? You rushed outta here so fast I thought something might've been wrong with your son"

"Yea, my fiancé had to take him to the emergency,I think he had like a 24 hr bug, he was throwing up everywhere"  
It wasn't entirely a lie,Ayden did have like a short bug the night before that ..but after it was all out of his system he was fine

"That's great,I was really concerned"  
_Like hell I was_ she thought

"Hey,how was the rest of the day for you?"  
Sam asked her not giving a hell but trying to see if he could read her to see if she was behind everything that went down the day before

"Work was great,I worked by myself when you left,and I did surprisingly good,my timing on labeling,and boxing up everything was pretty fast,well not as fast as you but close"  
She told him with a chuckle

"Hmmm"  
He cocked his head to the side and stared at her intently trying to read her but she wasn't letting off anything he stared her up and down before he presumed what he was doing

She blushed like he was checking her hot,but in all honesty he was just trying to read her and trying to keep from ringing her neck

"Fuck!"  
He threw a mat down  
Sometimes the mats would have access thread around them after they come out the machine to be labeled and boxed up so whosever labeling and boxing them up would have to take a lighter and burn the excess thread off of it,Sam burned his fingers as he was doing it

"Are you ok Sam?!"  
Emily asked acting as if she was concerned,grabbing his large hand and finding a reason to touch him  
She examined his finger and he smiled,she smiled back thinking he was smiling at her but he wasn't he was focused on what was coming towards them

"Brother!"  
Emily looked up to see Santana and Tina walking towards him Tina snatched Sam's hand out of Emily's hand

"Aww my brother got a boo,boo,you burned yourself,you know my sister Mercedes would kiss it and make it better when you get home plus more,just be careful not to make anymore babies"  
She told him with a wink

"I want her to have all my babies just a ton of them"

"I hear that brother"

Emily stood there bewildered wondering how the hell and when the hell did they start working there

"Hi Emily! Remember us 2 of Sam's "colorful" friends?"  
Santana asked her in a cheery voice

"Ummm hi,Santana and Tina"

"Hi!"  
Tina and Santana both spoke in unison

"Tina I would like you to work along Sam and Emily while Santana you come with me"  
The shift supervisor came walking up interrupting them

"Ok,Sup"  
Santana replied walking away with him and smirking back at a confused Emily

"So brother show me what to do?"  
Tina asked Sam pushing Emily out the way

"Ok,you see those mats stacked up,you grab one place it on top of this label,fold the label over making sure it's even and tape it down with just one piece of tape in the middle,then you take a box and place it in there,it's 4 mats to a box,the mats are stacked back to back in the box make sure they're all lined up very even in the box,then you tape the box close,you take the tape gun and tape a long piece of tape in the middle and one on each side of the box,then place the box on the pallet and grab the label that says "caution do not open box with razor blade" and slap that right in the middle of the box,stack 14 even boxes on each side of the pallet,that's a complete pallet,there's 4 mats to a box and 28 boxes all together,14 side by side,so all  
Together a full pallet of 28 boxes is,112 mats"

"Ok,that's was a mouth full but I think I got it"  
Tina told him grabbing a mat

"If you need help just let me know and if you notice any excess thread while labeling it just burn it off"

They both went to working at the long table together while ignoring Emily

Emily huff and went to a nearby table working by herself,she got fed up with Sam ignoring her so she started doing and saying little things to get his attention

"So Sam,what is your dream NFL team that you wanna play for?"

"Don't really have one,but if I had a choice it would have to be one of the best teams out here"

"Oh ok, so how does Mercedes feel about you becoming an athlete and being on the road?,you know how vicious these groupies could be"

"And bitch you're one of them"  
Tina mumbled to herself thinking Emily didn't hear her,but she heard her loud and clear she just ignored it

"She'll be alright"  
Sam responded

Emily was screaming on the inside Sam was acting shitty since his so called "sisters/best friends" were working there,she needed these bitches fired

by the time the first break came Sam was full out ignoring her he was all up Santana's and Tina's asses,and she wanted to smack the smirk off both of their stupid faces

They were at the table in the break from laughing and talking while Emily sat back giving them all the evil eye

"What's wrong bro?"  
Tina asked Sam

"Nothing I'm fine,just thinking of Cedes and Ayden"

"I know what you're thinking of when it comes to Cedes"  
Santana told him with a evil smirk

"What?"  
He asked her

Santana started singing color me bad's sex you up  
_"Oooh oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh,oooh,I wanna sex you up"_

_"To the tick,tock you don't stop_"  
Tina join in

Sam joined in singing the first verse  
_"Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home.  
Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone.  
I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me,  
'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl and make love to me._

_"Girl you make me feel real good.  
We can do it 'til we both wake up.  
Girl, you know I'm hooked on you,  
And this is what I'll do"_  
Santana song the next verse

Emily abruptly jumped out of her Seat and stormed out of the break room,she went into the restroom and turned the faucet on throwing cold water on her face

"I hate those bitches,they're cock blocking me I mean literally,cock blocking"  
She said in the mirror she pulled out her iPhone and wrote out a text  
"Santana and Tina the Spanish and Asian bitches are working here at the factory,cock blocking bitches,gotta get rid of them, they're a pain in my ass"

"So what are you going to do about them?"

"Don't know yet"

"Who are we texting now?"  
A voice suddenly came behind her,she looked in the mirror and screamed Tina was standing right up on her she never heard her walk in

She spun on her heels fast facing Tina  
"Who were you texting Emily?"

"None of your business Tina,what do you care?"

"Bitch!"  
Tina flinched at her and she jumped almost dropping her phone  
"I'm going to say this one time and one time only,if it's you messing with Sam and Mercedes I advice you to leave them alone"

"Or what?"  
Emily said trying to stand up to her

"Oh so it is you huh?"  
Tina asked her getting closer,so close that their lips were inches from touching

"I'm not saying it was me,all I'm saying is your little crew think you're big and bad,you're not,and if I wanted Sam I could have Sam eating out of the palm of my hand,Mercedes is nothing but a black ghetto fat bitch and Sam's going to open his eyes soon and realize the big mistake he made by knocking her up and having a half breed baby,she probably only got knocked up for his money anyway,isn't that what her and Santana's race do? find a man to take care of them so they won't have to get off of their lazy behinds and what are you going to school for? To be a doctor? Like all Asians do or maybe you wanna open up a nail salon"

"You know what? I didn't believe you were capable of this I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt but  
bitch you're delusional,here you go with the stereotypical shit,fact Mercedes and her family,Santana's family and even my family has enough money to put us through school and take care of us we don't have to have a job to provide for ourselves while we're in school like you..Fact Mercedes has more money then Sam,her dad is a Doctor and her mom is a Lawyer so if anything Sam could be using for her money...  
Fact Mercedes is a very classy,humble women but can get "ghetto" only if you take her there so stop with the stereotypical ghetto mess and Fact Mercedes or Santana doesn't have a lazy bone in their bodies you racist low life,I'm thinking of so much racist shit in my head about you,I can go there but I'm not going to bring myself down to your ignorant level, but if you ever and I put this on my deceased family members graves, if you ever speak on my nephew again I would kill you,you lowlife bitch"  
Tina punched the mirror behind her cracking it,slighting cutting her knuckles

Emily lifted her hand to smack Tina...and Santana came out of nowhere bursting out of a stall and smacked Emily so hard literally knocking the spit out of her along with a little blood

"I got your ghetto bitch,you racist psychotic piece of shit!, this is for fucking up my truck! **_Smack_**, this is for Sam and Mercedes and the shit you're planning on doing **_smack_** and this is for speaking on my beautiful nephew **_smack_**!"

The last smack knocking her down to the floor  
She got back up and wiped the blood off her lip  
She started laughing like a crazy person

"Ha,ha,ha! You guys are pathetic,you don't have proof that I'm fucking with Sam and Mercedes,it could be someone else,you just want it to be me,you don't have proof it could be anyone,but I will break their relationship up sooner or later believe that"

"It is you,and trust me I would get proof"  
Santana told her angrily pointing at her

Emily giggled  
"It's not me,I do want Sam but I'm not this person that's messing with them"

"You're not the person but you're the one behind it"  
Tina told her

"Ok if that's what you think"

The door burst open and it was Sam

"The fuck is going on?!"

Emily pointed towards Tina and Santana and put on the most fake sob  
"They jumped me for no reason because they're jealous of me"

"They did what?!"  
Sam grabbed a paper towel wet it and started cleaning her lip making sure he still had the work clothes on he put on after break so he wouldn't keeping burning his hands or cutting them up on the boxes

Emily gave them an evil smirk as Sam fell for it she thought he did but he really didn't he was just playing along

"Emily I'm so sorry my friends did this to you,they have always been the jealous type towards pretty girls who's competition for them, don't tell anyone I don't want them fired,but I would make sure,they won't do it again,get back to work guys!"  
Sam yelled at them and they walked out of the restroom

When they were gone Sam rubbed Emily's face to make sure she was ok  
"Your good now?"

"Yea I am,I'm keeping my mouth close for now but next time they won't be so lucky,they should be glad you saved their asses"  
She told him while leaning into his touch

He wanted to throw up he was disgusted by her he didn't care how pretty she was,he couldn't believe how conniving she was which was a major turn off,he was just playing his role acting like he was on her side just to dig up dirt on her for the sake of him and his family

"Let's get back to work,glad there wasn't anyone around,to see the drama and who cracked the mirror"  
Sam told her

When Sam and Emily walked pass Santana she laughed  
"Dumb bitch,want Sam so bad that she don't even see he's playing her,he's on our side you big dummy,you're going down Emily,trust me"

The older woman who was working along side Santana looked at her  
"Oh I talk to myself from time to time when I'm frustrated"  
Santana told her with a shrug

**To be continued**

**Next chapter coming soon :-)**

**And who was Emily texting before Tina barged in on her? hmmm was it one of her friends and is she the one behind all of this? we will see**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for the follows,favs and reviews Huns! :-)

*****Disclaimer I own nothing*****  
Enjoy! :-)

"Babe,wake up"

"Yes Sam"

"Go check on Ayden, I think I heard him crying or something"

"Why can't you check on him?"

"I'm half sleep babe I can barely move"

"Ok fine"

She got up with a huff,and walked like a zombie to Ayden's room before she could make it to the door a eerie feeling suddenly overcame her

When she stepped into the room and walked over to the bed her heart drop Ayden wasn't there

She looked around the room thinking maybe he found a way to get out of his bed, she noticed a note sitting in a chair across the room

"**_Leave Sam,and you will get your baby back,if not than you know what will happen, you would never see your son again! I'm giving you 24 hrs if your bags not packed by than,well you know...haha_**

It felt like someone had snatched her heart out of her chest and stomped on it,her stomach suddenly went tight and her legs became wobbly  
She screamed for Sam and let out the most gut wrenching sob

"Sam!, Sam!"

She could hear Sam's hard foot steps running towards the room when he made it,she was on her knees,clutching her stomach and crying from her soul

"Mercedes! What's going on?!"

She placed the note in Sam's hand and pointed towards Ayden's bed

Sam's eyes took a min to adjust to the darkest of the room,he glanced over the note

**_Leave Sam,and you will get your baby back,if not than you know what will happy,you would never see your son again! I'm giving you 24 hrs if your bags not packed by than,well you know...haha_**

He managed to become incoherent his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out he looked like a fish out of water,he dropped to his knees next to Cedes and was finally able to let out a sound,he let out a sob that was almost as gut wrenching as Mercedes

"Someone took our baby Sam!"  
Mercedes screamed,she became hysterical and started pounding on Sam's chest with her small fist

"This is all your fault! You shouldn't have been friendly with that bitch  
Emily now our baby is gone! I know she had something to do with it! You better do something,you better get our baby back! I hate you! I hate you this is all your fault Sam!"

"Mercedes stop!"  
He lightly shook her to stop her from hitting him  
"I'm hurt too,I'm fucking hurt too! This is not my fault! Yes I was friendly but I was doing what a normal person with proper people skills suppose to do,no one knew Emily was crazy,if it is her! you need to calm down so we could get our head together,there's no telling how long he's been gone so the first thing we need to do is call the cops before he gets too far"

Mercedes wiped her eyes and took a deep breath she calmed down and ran to the room to grab her phone she dialed 911 with shaky hands

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My baby has been kidnapped! Please help us!"

"Ma'am calm down,when did you notice your baby was missing?"

"There's no time or need for damn questions! You need to find my son!"

Sam checked the apartment from top to bottom pacing back and forth,it felt like a part of him was missing,what would he do if something happened to his son,he would lose it or better yet lose himself ending up in a psych ward or worst prison for life,for murdering whosever responsible

Mercedes got off the phone from the 911 operator she went into Ayden's room running her hand across his bed and crying her eyes out she felt something moist and got up to turn the light on her mouth went dry and her heart started beating off rhythm when she noticed her hand was covered with blood

She screamed at the top of her lungs  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!"she could hear the police sirens and see the lights flashing through her window but she couldn't move

"Mercedes, Mercedes!"  
She felt two strong arms embrace her she started kicking and fighting  
"Mercedes wake up!"  
She opened her eyes to see Hunter she was laying on the floor and Hunter had his arms protectively around her like she fell out of her chair and he braced her fall

He was breathing heavily and his browns eyes were wide with concern

"What happened?"  
She asked him

"You were dreaming,you dozed off at your desk I heard you scream and came from my desk to see you screaming and crying but your eyes were closed,you fell from your chair and I caught you"

She looked at her hands there was no blood just wetness from her tears and she wasn't in her Apartment she was at work luckily her and Hunter worked in the back of the building so no one heard nor saw her but Hunter

"Are you ok?"  
He asked her

She looked down and she was on the floor resting between Hunter legs while he held his arms securely around her,she didn't answer him,instead she jumped up dusting herself off she grabbed her phone and ran into the bathroom,she could hear Hunter calling her

She quickly dialed Sam's number  
"Hello?"

She started crying into the phone  
"Sam?"

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Is Ayden ok where is he?"

"He's fine jumping all over me like always,what's going on?"

"Sam I'm sending my baby to stay with my parents for a little while until this drama is over"

"Wait what? Out of state you're going to send our 1 year old son out of state,why?"

"Sam I had a horrible dream,Ayden was kidnap,I'm scared Sam that dream could've been a sign and I want him away from all of this until I know that everything is safe"

"But your parents have demanding Careers a Doctor and Lawyer how would they have the time?"

"They have plenty of vacation time,I would call them later to talk to them"

"We will talk when you get off"

"be careful you and Ayden Sam"

"We will"

When she came out Hunter met her at the door

"Mercedes I'm concerned"  
He stood there with his hands in his pockets nervously shipping from foot to foot in his expensive designer shoes

"Sorry Hunter I had a bad dream when I dozed off Thanks for helping me"

"No problem,just wanna make sure you're ok"

"I'm fine"

"That's great hold on"  
His phone started ringing and he walked away to answer it

Mercedes walked over to her desk and sat,she decided to keep her mind preoccupied on getting work done until her phone signaled a message

"**_Wow Poor Mercedes losing her mind at work,what was your nightmare about was it about you losing Sam? Because that's what's going to happen haha!"_**

She looked around the office to see who was watching but saw no one

"I'm back"  
Hunter came back startling her

"Hunter did you text me? Or see anyone watching us when I fell"

"Ummm no I don't have your number and trust me no one was watching us"

"Ok"  
She sighed and rested her face in her hands she just wanted to be done with the drama

It was Mercedes first official day of her work week Thursday..she was sitting at her desk barely awake..her morning had started off wrong she woke up late for her morning classes,she couldn't find anything to wear and her hair wouldn't cooperate so she had to wear it in a bun and to top it off she was almost in an accident rushing to work after school,plus Tina and Santana working at Sam's job wasn't any help with digging dirt up on Emily,either she was innocent or she was good at hiding things

She didn't remember dozing off at her desk,she couldn't even remember making it to work,she remembered all of the troubles she had before work,then pulling up in the parking lot from work but from there everything was a blur

Her dream felt so real,she would lose her mind if something happened to Ayden she knew asking her parents to take time off work and keep her son was too much but how else would she keep her son safe? She even thought about sending him to stay with Sam's parents Sam's mom was retired but his dad was a architect they had more free time than her parents,plus they would love to spend time with their grandson,and the twins would be ecstatic, Sam was right asking her parents was a bit much they never took time off work and it was a reason why..they loved to accumulate a ton of vacation time so when they did take off they could stay off for long periods of time and travel

She decided to ask Sam's parents,she knew Sam wouldn't like it but at this point she didn't care she would do anything to keep her son safe and she was confident he would be safe with his grandparents, Ms Evans was as sweet as she wanna be and Mr Evans too but they didn't play when it came to their kids or grandson,they would rip your head off

She decided not to bother her parents,she even decided to keep what was going on away from them,she knew how dramatic they could be,so she dialed Sam's mother

She got up and went to the restroom,locking herself in? She dialed Ms Evans and she answered on the first ring

"Hello my baby,long time no hear from,from neither you or my son"

"I'm sorry,Hello mom,how are you and my handsome father in-law and the twins?"

"We're great dear missing our baby Ayden"

"That's great! How do you feel about Ayden staying with you guys for a little while?"

"Here in Tennessee?"

"Yes,am I asking too much?"

"Oh no dear I would love to spend time with my grand-baby! Send him on his way!"

Sam's mother was so happy that she didn't even bother to ask why

"Thanks so much"

"No problem sweetie but wait..why so suddenly? I know we promised to help you and Sam out with Ayden any time you want,but you guys never ask for help,what's going on?"

"Oh nothing to worry about mom,we just need time to ourselves,things have been a little overwhelming,dealing with school,work and raising your active grandson has been kinda hard, it's life you know and that's the consequences Sam and I have to deal with if we were grown enough to make a baby but..."

"Say no more my baby could stay with us as long as you want him too,I don't care if it takes a couple of months to get yourselves together,  
he would be safe"

When she hung up from Sam's mother she sighed in relief she was going to pack Ayden's bags tonight buy a round trip ticket off line and her and Ayden would be on the first thing smoking after work tomorrow afternoon making their way to Tennesee, Ayden would be safe and sound with his grandparents now she could fully help with taking this bitch Emily down

Her phone ringed and she answered it was Santana calling her on the 3way with both Kurt and Tina on the line

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?"  
Santana asked her

"Ummm at work"

"Oh I forgot you had a job you don't do shit anyway"

"You damn right I don't,what do you want?"

Santana gasped  
"How rude of you,that's no way to treat your best friend who's checking up on you"

"Whatever"

"Hey Cedes!"  
She heard Kurt and Tina voices come on the line speaking in unison

"Hey babies!"

"Oh so you're happy to talk to them,but treated me rude,sometimes I question our friendship"

"Whatever you love me and I love you babe"

"Awww I love you too!"

"So what's going on guys?"

"Santana and Tina filled me in on what's been going on since I left,do I need to come back to Cali and cut a bitch? Because I would do it I swear,I knew Emily wasn't right with her awful dye job,I don't care what anybody says she's not a natural blond"  
Kurt replied

"I swear Kurt you always find a way to bring fashion into the conversation,we could be like omg did you see that accident that happened this morning, on the way to school,the guy flew out the window like 50 feet into the air,then came back down and hit the pavement so hard he looked as good as dead if he's not than it's a miracle and Kurt would be like omg yes but did you see those god awful shoes he had on,I wouldn't be caught dead in those literally"  
Mercedes said with a chuckle and everyone had a fit of laughter on the phone except for Kurt he wasn't enthused

"Hahaha fuck y'all"

"Anyways I feel like quitting,we can't find shit on Emily,going to school and working is hard work I give it to you and Sam,you two do both work,school and raise a child on top of that,more power to you sister"  
Santana said

"Yea Mercedes I give you props too  
I'm feeling like we're getting nowhere with Emily,I'm thinking about quitting first thing Monday,but that still won't stop us from taking her ass down"

"I feel you,I'm sending Ayden to stay with his grandparents so I would be fully ready to take her down"

"Awww you're sending my baby away but good idea"

"I gotta go y'all talk to you later"

They all said they goodbyes and ended the call

,she turned the faucet on and threw cold water over her face to fully wake herself up,when she opened the restroom door Hunter was standing there staring straight at her with a bag of Panera in each hand

She screamed and grabbed her chest she looked around to see if someone else was around hoping that no one heard her on the phone with Ms Evans or her friends ,now she wondered how much did Hunter hear

"Hunter you scared me,was anyone else around?"

"Ummmm no what have been going on with you lately? You've been so jumpy"

"Just been tired,I do have a son you know"

"Oh yea sorry,I wanted to ask you to lunch, but didn't want a repeat of what happened last time so I decided to step out to grab us lunch,I know you're tired of Panera but that's the closet things to us,we could eat in the cafeteria that way you don't have to worry about anything"

"Nowadays you can't even be safe behind closed doors"  
She said as she thought about the text she got after she woke up from her nightmare

"Huh?"  
Hunter replied confused

"Oh nothing that was so sweet of you and you could never go wrong with Panera,Thanks Hunter"

"No problem"

They both washed their hands and went into the cafeteria to eat their lunch

Hunter sat there eating like he hadn't ate in a week,he took huge bites of his roasted turkey breast sandwich on it's thick Asiago bread she thought he was gonna choke she stared at him intently as he ate,Hunter suddenly intrigued her and she rarely knew anything about him other than his name,him being from Ohio,his school and age, as much as they talked she never bothered to ask him about himself,she never really cared due to the fact that she didn't care about being friends with him outside of work,but that was before, now she could see a friend in Hunter she didn't trust too many people so if she considered you a friend,she considered you family and if Hunter was capable of becoming family she needed to know more about him if he was going to be apart of her life..plus all the drama that had been going on made everyone look like a suspect and she still wondered how the anonymous person that texted her and Hunter inside of work,the job did have windows but she was still suspicious

She got so loss in staring at Hunter that she didn't realize he had looked up from his food and stared straight at her wondering what she was looking up

"What?"  
He asked her

She snapped out of it when she heard his voice he was staring at her like wtf you looking at? He looked silly with a piece of lettuces hanging out the side of his mouth,it amazed her that Hunter was so handsome and carried himself so elegant and classy but ate like a savage she giggled and gestured to his mouth

"You have a piece of lettuce there"

"Oh sorry thanks"  
He said with a chuckle

"No problem but you're too cute to be eating like you should be standing on the corner begging for change"

"Oh shut up"  
He chuckled

"Tell me about yourself Hunter I'm to the point where I consider you a friend and I barely know anything about you other than your name,age,the college you attend the high school you attended and you being from Ohio"

"Well I'm actually not from Ohio"

"Really?"

"Yea I was adopted by a family in Ohio when I was 10 years old,I'm from Nashville Tennessee"

"Really Sam and my ex both are from Tennessee"

"Really? yea my parents were killed well actually my whole family were,I it was me, my 2 older sisters my younger sister that I'm only 10 months older than...my parents wasted no time,after my mom birth me she got knocked up by my dad again before her 6 weeks were even up, but anyways it was me,my 2 older sisters my younger sister and my 2 little brothers in the house when the fire started,my little sister and I were able to get out but everyone else was less fortunate,we watched them all die in that fire and couldn't do anything to help,I loss my whole family that day"

Mercedes almost bursted out in tears her heart broke for him he had told the story like it didn't bother him but it most definitely bothered her she reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he smiled at her

"Hunter what happened with your sister were you two separated?"

"Yea we were separated for good I didn't know where she went she didn't know where I went,she was dead to me,not literally but she might as well been because she disappeared like a distant memory it seemed like she died in that fire as well along with the rest of my family,when I was 12 I finally tried to search for her but had no luck,I gave up looking for her by the time I turned 17,then at 19 I run into her she was 18 going on 19 as well seeing that were 10 months apart,she was grown up but I could never forget that face, it was hard to let her in though because I still had resentment towards her,I still do but at the end of the day that is my sister"

"Why would you have resentment towards her? Is it because you guys separated after your family's unfortunate death? That wasn't her fault the system separated you"

"No my resentment doesn't come from that"

"Well where does it come from?"

"The media thinks she was the one that killed my family"

Mercedes gasped  
"You're own sister,you're kidding me right?"

"Unfortunately no"

"Why would she do that?"

"Don't know"

"Do you believe it?"

"Well if my resentment doesn't come from us separating where would it come from? does that answer your question?"

"Ummm ye-yes"

Mercedes was loss for words for a second  
"Well Hunter if you resented her,why go looking for her?"

"Because like I said before that's my sister and she's the only biological family I have left,my family and I didn't associate with my other family so my parents and siblings was all I knew and had,but I thank God for my adopted parents they gave me a wonderful life"

"Where's your sister now?"

"Around"

"What's her name if you don't mind me asking"

"Emma"

Hunter started being real short with her so she decided not to pry anymore to avoid upsetting him,she would have never guessed that Hunter went through that,he talked about it normal,she wondered did he take it well,did he go through counseling? Hunter seemed very Sane for this to had only happened 9 years ago he was 10 when it happened so she did the math,if she had witnessed her family die 9 years before and her only living sibling was being accused for it she would probably be crazy as hell right now

And she still wondered why they would accuse his baby sister

"Well on a lighter note Mercedes how are things going in your world? How's your son? are you and his dad doing ok?"

"Things are fine,my son's good and his dad and I are ok"  
Mercedes answered him like a robot she was still recovering from what he had told her and the way he cheered up and turned the subject so quickly took her by surprise,she actually felt bad for him,but people grieve differently some people could lose their whole family and go on with life like nothing happened and some could lose it and never get it back,maybe Hunter was one of those many people that could handle anything,not her she was strong but something that tragic would probably break her

After lunch they went back to their normal work routine Mercedes would glance over to Hunter every chance she got,all he would do is smile at her,while she sat there feeling sorry for him,she told herself to get over it because he obviously didn't feel sorry for himself so why should she,he seemed strong and that made her gain a little more respect for him

By the end of their shift Hunter jokingly started calling her a creep because she wouldn't stop staring at him

When they were leaving out of work she felt the urge to hug him tight,

"Hunter?"

"Yes?"

She grabbed him crushing her body into his and hugged him tight around the neck,she could tell it took him by surprise because he stiffened for a second before he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight they were outside in the open but she didn't care,all she wanted to do was hug her friend it wasn't a intimate hug it was more of a friendly comforting hug

"Thank you Mercedes"

"For what?"  
She asked him as she pulled out of the hug

"For considering me a friend"

"No problem"

They exchanged numbers and  
She drove home with a smile on her face but suddenly something didn't feel right to her and her gut was  
telling her to not go in to work the next day and fly Ayden out to Tennessee,her gut never failed her,the first thing on her agenda when she got home was to try to book a flight to and from Tennessee the next day,she needed to get her son out of California

A message came through to her phone  
**_"Hmmm you're still stepping out on your man I see,that hugging seemed pretty intimate to me poor poor Sam_**"

**_"Fuck you,whoever this is fuck you_**!"  
Mercedes texted back

The text messages were getting old and she was getting sick of them

When she pulled up at home Mike and Puck was there like always when she walked through the door she almost had a heart attack they were throwing Ayden from arm to arm across the room as Ayden laughed so hard tears were pouring down his face

"What in the hell?!"

They all stopped as soon as Ayden landed in Sam's arm,they all had looks on their faces like their mom had just caught their hands in the cookie jar

She stormed to Sam and snatched Ayden out of his arms  
"Give me my damn baby!"

She never cussed around Ayden and didn't allow anyone else to but she was pissed  
"Is this what you guys do with my child when I'm not around?!"

They all stared at each other waiting for one of them to speak but they didn't so Mercedes continued to yell

"Do y'all know how dangerous this is you idiots?!"

Sam finally spoke  
"Well he likes it and we have carpet"

Mercedes stared at Sam like he had just loss his mind how dumb could he be not literally but when it came to their child she thought he was smarter

"Y'all are so stupid!"  
She yelled at them as she walked towards the room with Ayden slamming the door behind her  
She looked down at Ayden and he had a terrified look on his face he had never witness her act like that she was usually the push over when it came to him,but she was stressed and seeing those idiots toss her handsome baby back and forth raised her blood pressure high now she was sporting a headache

"Mommy's sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you"  
She kissed his cheek and started tickling him that made his fear go away he kicked and giggled as she tickled his sides

"Mommy! Tickle!"  
He laughed to tears

He even made her laugh she loved how silly and happy her baby was

She heard the door creep open  
and all 3 of those idiots peeked around the door and said sorry in unison,they looked like 3 sad puppies she couldn't stay mad at them they were too cute,she burst out laughing and Ayden laughed with her he had no clue why she was laughing but still laughed as hard as she did

"I'm not mad at you guys anymore but please don't do that again Sam can I talk to you,Puck or Mike one of you grab Ayden"

Mike grabbed Ayden and they all walked out the room leaving Mercedes and Sam alone

"What's going on baby?"

"Sam I'm taking off work tomorrow,and buying us round trip tickets to Tennessee tonight,hopefully we're able to leave early in the morning,I talked to your mom she said it's ok for Ayden to stay with them as long as we need him too,I don't want to send my baby a way but this is what we need to do until this mess is over"  
She blabbered on without taking a breath

"What?! Wait a min Mercedes you planned all of this without talking to me first! You're sending our baby a way?! all the way to Tennessee no he's not going he would be ok here"

"Sam you're obviously not taking this as serious as me! This is more serious than you think it is and I'll be damned if I let my baby stay here while we deal with that crazy bitch Emily"

"First of all it's our baby, that we made together you can't make decisions on your own and second of all we still don't know who it is we don't know if it's Emily"

"That just make it worst Sam having no knowledge of who it is,makes it far more worst than knowing because it could be any fucking body!"

"You're right it can but do we have to go as far as sending Ayden away?!"

"We can't protect him Sam! We work,we go to school! we take turns with him while the other is away, but we can't fully protect him here,sending him away is the best thing to do right now!"

"Wait a min! What about this Hunter dude?! You're so convinced that it's Emily that you didn't bother to even question Hunter! Who the fuck is he?! Do you even know him,he could be doing this to get you away from me so he could have you, it's funny this shit started happening the day Hunter started working with you  
and you went to lunch with him! he could be helping with orchestrating this shit!"

"No it's funny that when you started working and being friendly with Emily the shit started happening ,Hunter is my friend he wouldn't do this to me! I talked to him today nothing about Hunter seems suspicious to me! He's a good person that dealt with tragedy in his life,he has no reason to fuck with us!"

"Oh so he's your friend now huh?! you just met him! everyone is a damn suspect in my eyes! You're too gullible Mercedes that's why you almost loss me before because of your blindness for Chord,you knew Chord was going to try something with you and you still let him in that restroom with you because he wanted to "talk" get the fuck outta here,how did talking end with his face between your damn legs,please,talking my ass"

she stood up and **_Smack! _**was the first thing that came to Mercedes mind smacking him across his damn face,how dear he bring that up,how did they go from talking about sending their son away,to Hunter and Emily to Chord that shows Sam still had some hostility hidden towards her and Chord,she thought they were over that

When she went to smack him again he caught her hand and stood up towering over her his face was red and his eyes turned a darker shade a green looking almost demonic,she had not seen that Sam since they went through that mess with Chord she thought that Sam was gone but here he was staring her right in her face,angry/crazy Sam was back it scared her but she chuckled out of nowhere it was almost like a nervous chuckle

He gripped her wrist so tight that he almost cut off the circulation

"Don't fucking do it again"  
He told her through his teeth  
He dropped her arm and she backed up

"I-I'm sor-sorry"  
She told him as she backed up a little more the room went quiet and she found her voice again letting out that nervous chuckle once more  
"Well here he is,welcome back,you've been gone a little over a year I knew you couldn't stay away that long,but welcome back Sammy long time no see"

Sam stared at her confused  
"What?"

"Crazy Sam is back,crazy,angry,scary Sam is back,but I blame myself because crazy Mercedes came back for a little second when she smacked you and brought crazy Sam back with her"

Sam took a deep breath and in a second he looked like sane Sam again  
"I'm sorry Mercedes,I promised myself that I would never let anyone see that side of me again,I don't want you to see me as angry,or scary I have a son there's no time for that,I'm sorry about bringing Chord up for some reason thinking about you and Chord always bring that outta me,I was never that person I didn't even think I had it in me until Chord tried to mess our relationship up, you would never see that again I promise, I picked a fight with you because I don't want my son to be sent away,but you're right it is the right thing to do,he would be safe,if we find a early flight for tomorrow than we could go,we could pack up tonight, we gotta stay focus so we could find out who's messing with us no more arguing ok"

"Ok I'm sorry too,you can blame me for bringing that outta you, you know how vicious angry Mercedes gets with her smack when she's mad"  
She chuckled and he chuckled with her

"Yea my face still hurts"

"I'm so disappointed in you two"  
They looked back and Mike was standing in the doorway of the bedroom with his arms folded and he looked pissed

"Mike?"

"Do you know my nephew cried himself to sleep because he heard y'all arguing Puck had to take him outside to his truck and he cried himself to sleep in Puck's arms kids remember that you know,he might be young but he'll remember"

"Mike I'm..."  
Mercedes attempted to say something and Mike put his hand up to to stop her

"Don't say nothing...maybe sending Ayden to momma and dad Evans is a smart thing to do..grow the fuck up both of you,you have a child it's not just you anymore,and Sam get the fuck over this Chord mess,he changed he moved on and you need to do the same,all of y'all are my best friend's Bro's and sis,even Chord was my best friend at one point and still somewhat is,I'm getting tired of this Chord,Sam,Amber and Mercedes mess,please just grow the hell up,it wasn't a big deal to me at first but once it start getting to my nephew than it's a problem"  
He shook his head at them and walked away Sam and Mercedes both stood there angry at theirselves when they argued it got to the point where they would get so angry that all they could think about is arguing and not about the possibility of their son hearing them,Mike was right about everything

Sam grabbed Ayden from Puck ...when Puck and Mike left Mercedes and Sam sat there staring at a peaceful sleeping Ayden they were quiet all they could think about was how much of a blessing he were to them and promised to never act out around him again

Later that night,they were finally able to search for flights,they were lucky to find a round trip there and back for early the next day the tickets were expensive.. money wasn't a problem at the moment they just needed their son outta California ASAP

They packed up that night and made the long flight to Tennessee that next day,Ayden was so ecstatic to be on a plane and when he made it to his grandparents he was on 10 he was so happy to see them and the twins and they were happy to see him

Mercedes and Sam stayed briefly to avoid Ayden acting out and to avoid interrogation from Sam's parents they made that flight back to Cali after that..Ayden was so happy that he didn't noticed that they were kissing him to leave him,it would probably take him a few days maybe a week but he was going to give his grandparents hell when he finally noticed that they were gone,Mercedes cried the whole flight she even caught Sam dripping a few tears

When they made it to their apartment afternoon the next day,their friends had apparently let themselves in and was drinking and acting a fool when they walked in Tina,Mike,Puck and Santana were sitting at the table drinking wine coolers and playing go-fish

"What in the hell?"  
Mercedes said as she walked in

"Hey!"  
They all spoke in unison getting up and hugging her and Sam they could tell that they all were buzz

They grabbed their bags and handed them both a wine cooler Mercedes and Sam said what the hell and joined them...Puck and Mike instantly dragged Sam to the tv to play the game while Tina and Santana pulled Mercedes in the bedroom shutting the door and plopping on the bed

"So my nephew is officially in Tennessee? I'm sad"  
Tina said with a burp

"Yea me too"  
Santana replied as she took a sip of her cooler

Mercedes wanted to change the subject to keep from crying again

"Yes mommy's baby is away,but how long have y'all been here and who the hell told y'all to let yourselves in?"

"Not that long we knew you were coming home today and you know how that go what ours is yours,what yours is ours mi casa tu casa"  
Santana replied

"I agree but I'm horny"  
Tina said and Mercedes giggled she knew Tina had to be buzzed because she was the quiet freak while Mercedes and Santana didn't mind mentioning sex around each other,well more so Santana didn't Tina was more secretive with what her and Mike did but everyone knew how kinky her and Mike was behind closed doors, when she was drinking she would let it all out

"I am too Sister I am too"  
Santana said to Tina

"Well me 3 than"  
Mercedes replied

"I just wanna go in there and take a advantage of Mike's sexy ass and be like yes daddy oooh yes"

"Omg you call Mike daddy too?!"  
Mercedes asked Tina with a chuckle

"Wait why do women call their man daddy? I'm intrigued,I was straight before lesbian and I never called a dude daddy in bed"  
Santana asked them

"Well for me I call Sam daddy when were having sex and he's really putting it down and sometimes I do it just to boost his ego,and when we're not having sex I say it as like a nickname you know how when we call our man or women in your case Santana, babe or baby? Well daddy is like a nickname"

"I agree I be like yes daddy,yes oooh it feels so good,tear it up daddy oooh get daddy get it"  
Tina said demonstrating how she be in bed and Mercedes joined in

"Yes I be like,Yessss daddy fill me up,oooh get it daddy,it's yours daddy,is it mine?"

Santana fell over laughing at them  
"Omg y'all are so stupid,well in my case I can't say daddy"

"Well just say,yessss Ma Yesss get it"  
Tina jokily said

"Or be like yessss my sweet thing,yesssss my honey,get it ma"  
Mercedes joined in and they all fell over laughing to tears

"Omg we don't have no sense with our horny asses why does liquor make you horny?"  
Mercedes asked them and they all shrugged

"What's the weirdness or wildest place you all had sex?"  
Tina asked and Santana was the first to reply

"Well in high school Britts and I got freaky in the janitors closet and Puck and I before I turned lesbian,but the wildest I would have to say behind the stage at school while a play was going on we just knew we were going to get caught but that just added more fun to it"

"Well Mike and I in the janitors closet,plenty of empty class rooms in high school but the wildest would be Mike's parents Yacht while we were on the yacht with them they were just in another part of the Yacht I was so scared we were gonna get caught"

"Well I think everyone visited the janitors closet,you don't know how much Chord and I snuck off to it,but the wildest with Chord was probably our parents bedroom in their bed or in the basement of his parents home while they were right above us spending time with their friends drinking and playing cards,the basement door had no lock on it and I was so scared someone was going to come down there,but with Sam not too many wild places yet but after I had Ayden and my six weeks was up,our parents traveled here to see him and Sam told me he had to show me something he took me in the bathroom and we had sex while everyone was right outside of the door they had no clue what we were doing oh and also the backseat of his truck when we first went to register for classes this semester,we were so close to being caught by the campus police,we had just got through cleaning ourselves up when they road pass us looking into Sam's truck"  
The thought made Mercedes horny even more and she threw Santana and Tina out the room  
She went to a confused Sam snatching him from the game and pushing him into the room slamming and locking the door

Tina grabbed Mike pushing him into Ayden's room she knew Sam would kill them so she pushed him on the floor staying away from touching anything in Ayden's room

"Oh What the hell"  
Santana gulped the rest of her drink down and snatched Puck up pushing him towards the couch and laying on top of him she pulled his shirt over his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss,Puck didn't protest he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her small waist the night fell and the whole apartment went dark the only light was from the tv and kitchen they heard a loud bang and the tv suddenly blacked out and the kitchen light went out as well

Santana stopped kissing Puck and looked up she suddenly got a eerie feeling  
"What was that? Did the power just go out?"

Puck lifted up on his elbows and looked around  
"It did,what the hell?"  
Santana crawled off of him and they both stood up the Apartment building had its own entrances it was almost made like a condo so they could look out the window over to other apartments no one else power seemed like it was out

"I think it's only us"  
Santana said as they peeked through the window

They heard a glass break and they heard Tina scream running out of Ayden's room with Mike on her heels they both were half naked Mike was in only boxers and socks and Tina was in only her boy shorts and sports bra

She ran right into Puck's chest and fell backwards Santana caught her before she hit the floor

"What's going on y'all?!"  
Mercedes and Sam asked running out of their room half naked like Mike and Tina

"The power went out and someone through a brick through Ayden's bedroom window it landed right in his bed!"  
Tina yelled

"I knew it I knew it! That's probably what that dream was telling me,what if my baby was in that bed!"  
Mercedes screamed

They heard banging coming from somewhere that kept getting louder and louder and the power kept going in and out Tina covered her ears and screamed at the top of her lungs like she was in a horror movie

"Gosh Tina! Quiet down!"  
Sam told her as they covered their ears

The banging stopped and the lights popped back on all of their phones started going off,they all went to grabbed their phones

When they opened their messages they all had the same simple anonymous messaged that simply said  
"**_Haha! :-)"_**

They all looked at each other with wide eyes and Mercedes phone started ringing in her hand she quickly answered.. it was Kurt  
"Mercedes what's going on?! Are you ok is Sam and Ayden ok?!"

"Kurt someone is fucking with us were all at my apartment Ayden is in Tennessee with his grandparents"

"I just got a weird text with a haha and a smiley face that's why I called you,do I have to come to Cali?! I swear I would be on the first thing smoky Mercedes I see I gotta fuck somebody up!"  
Kurt's call dropped

"Kurt,Kurt!,I gotta check on my baby!"  
Mercedes walked away and dialed Sam's parents to check on Ayden

They got a knock on the door startling everybody Puck picked a chair up holding it above his head ready to bash who was ever behind the door they were so nervous that they forgot that there was a peephole to look out of when Mike snatched the door open Their stood Chord with luggage in hand he took in all of their worried faces and half naked bodies with a raised eyebrow

"Ummm hi?"

"Chord?!"...

To be continued

Next chapter would be up later or tomorrow hopefully :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They got a knock on the door startling everybody Puck picked a chair up holding it above his head ready to bash who was ever behind the door they were so nervous that they forgot that there was a peephole to look out of when Mike snatched the door open Their stood Chord with luggage in hand he took in all of their worried faces and half naked bodies with a raised eyebrow

"Ummm hi?"

"Chord?!"

"Thank God Ayden's ok!"  
Mercedes ran out of the room after calling Sam's parents

She noticed everyone crowded around the door Sam stood there arms folded, brows furrowed and an worried look followed on his handsome face

She pushed pass everyone and there stood Chord

"Chord!"  
She attempted to give him a hug and Sam snatched her back before she could even make it,he pulled her towards the bedroom and slammed the door behind him

"Get your ass in here"  
Puck snatched him in the door

Once he was in everyone started to question him,questions was coming from everywhere and it made his head spin

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you see anything?"

"Did you see someone throw a brick through Ayden's window?"

"Where's Amber and your daughter Kayden?"

"Did Mercedes know you were coming?"

"What about Sam? Did he know?"

"Where are you staying?""

"Wait why are you here again?"

Chord pinched the bridge of his nose and put a hand up

"Wait hold the hell up! It's questions coming from everywhere give me a chance to answer damn,I informed Mercedes before,I don't know if she told Sam,Amber and Kayden didn't come,no I didn't see anyone,no I didn't see a brick being thrown,but I did here screaming,I'm here because I wanted to visit,no I'm not staying here,I just caught a cab here first,I booked a room,and why the fuck do it look like I interrupted a orgy?"

"We will talk later but you did interrupt me getting my rocks off so thank you so much Chord I'm being sarcastic by the way,maybe I could think straight after I bang Puck,oh by the way I'm so happy to see you Chord!"

"Ok that's a lie"  
Chord responded as he watched Santana drag Puck towards the bathroom

"Good to see you bro"  
Puck dapped fist with Chord as he let Santana pull him away

"I'm Shook up,but I need you Mike I'm with Santana maybe I could think straight after I get mines so come on"  
Tina dragged Mike to a large closet in the hall

"Good too see you my Main man next to Sam and Puck"  
Mike dapped fist with Chord as well and followed Tina

"Oh Lord what did I just walk into?"  
Chord said to himself as he placed his luggage to the side and locked the door

He had been to Sam's and Mercedes place a few times with Amber and Kayden since Ayden was born, but he never went as far as the family room and kitchen all thanks to Sam,Sam would stare at him like a angry dog protecting his territory making him avoid going any farther  
since everyone was "occupied"  
he decided to give himself a little tour,he walked down the hall walking into a room he took a guess it was Ayden's room from the colors, decorations,clean baby smell and baby furniture

He could feel a cool breeze and noticed the broken window and brick still laying in Ayden's bed,he shook his head in disbelief and walked out of the room going into the kitchen searching around drawers until he found some heavy duty tape,he then grabbed a broom,garbage bags and dustpan going back into the room,he swept the access broken glass out of the window seal,then removed the brick out of Ayden's bed,he removed Ayden's linen and mattress and shook it off to make sure there was no glass

After that was complete he took as many bags as he could and taped them over Ayden's window

He then swept all the glass into a pile and bent down to sweep it into the dustpan

"A damn shame,Sam and Mercedes are too busy arguing over me,and the rest of them are too focused on sex to pay attention to anything,with their freaky asses,I guess they're going to leave me to be murdered by Michael Meyers or Jason,or whoever is fucking with them"

He sighed and continued to sweep the glass up,his mind drifted to Mercedes and how happy they use to be,she was not only his first love but best friend how could he leave her? You know how some say you don't know what you're missing until it's gone? Well he found that to be true, even though Amber and Mercedes were so much alike as far as looks,but in personalities they were so much different,how Amber assisted with him messing with Sam and Mercedes a little over a year ago was something Mercedes would've never done, and she probably would have chewed him out for even thinking about breaking a happy couple up, every time he thought back to that day it put a bad taste in his mouth how could he be so stupid to come all the way to LA with the only thing on his agenda is breaking his Ex and her boyfriend up

Amber didn't know that he was going to go that extent as to breaking them up ,but she did know that he was going to mess with his Ex and she allowed it because in a way she was trying to fuck with Sam too,she saw how happy he was with someone else and couldn't stand it,even though she was with him and supposedly in "love" with him,maybe that's why him and Amber were going through they troubles at the moment Karma..

Everything he did was irritating to her, or she steady excused him of cheating, he could go to the gym and come home sweaty and smelly and she swore he just came back from creeping with someone else,she purposely made up things in her head and he was getting sick of it,she even took their daughter and went to stay with a family member in Mississippi because she so called needs space,he understood her needing space but why take his baby away from him? Mercedes would never do that she would say whatever we're going through let's work it out for the sake of the baby and if it don't work out then hey at least we tried,he was the best father to his daughter and the best boyfriend to Amber but why was she making it hard for him? Oh he know why because she's bat-shit crazy

"Thanks I was just making my way in here to clean it up,or Sam,but look you've already did it"

His back was turned..her soft but strong voice has been embedded in his memory since he first laid eyes on her in high school,pulling him out of his thoughts, his mind drifted so far that he didn't realize the rest of the glass he swept into the dustpan attempting to toss it in the garbage had came spilling back out the dustpan back onto the carpet

He stood up and faced her she was still dressed in her boy-shorts and bra he looked her up and down,it had been awhile since he seen or touched her body and he could honestly say it was still beautiful

He nervously cleared his throat and bent back down to continue to sweep the glass back into the dustpan

"No problem,don't step in any farther I don't want you to get glass in your feet,you know how hard it is to get glass out of carpet,I will vacuum when I'm done"

"You've done enough Chord,Sam or I could vacuum,Thanks for what you did I really appreciate it, by the way I thought you weren't coming for another few weeks and where is Amber and Kayden,are you guys ok?"

Before Chord could answer he heard Sam's voice

"Mercedes put some clothes on now!"

"You don't talk to me like that Sam! I'll put some clothes on when I feel like it!"

"Come here"  
His back was still turned but he knew that Sam grabbed Mercedes pulling her away talking to her in a demanding voice,Chord stood back up and turned towards them,Sam stopped and looked at Chord as if he was shooting daggers out if his greens eyes at him

"What are you looking at fucktard?"  
Sam asked Chord

Mercedes could tell that Chord was trying his hardest not to say anything,she watched his jaw clench tight, and watched his hand grip the dustpan so hard his knuckles turned white he ignored Sam and turned away from the couple to continue to sweep, Mercedes was not in the mood for Chord or Sam's drama so she politely pulled Sam away

It suddenly became quiet and he knew they were gone,he stood up after sweeping up the rest of the glass and tossing it into a garbage bag finally

He kept clenching and unclenching his fist to keep from saying anything too or touching Sam  
"I swear I'm going to fuck him up one day"

Chord wasn't no punk,never been,never will be,but he let Sam do and say anything to him for the sake of Mercedes plus he was still trying to get into everyone's good grace from the shit he pulled on Sam and Mercedes,but it was only so much he could take and he was coming so close to showing his true colors and bashing Sam's face in,Sam was an asshole he was one too but Sam was the biggest asshole of them all even a bigger one than Santana and she was most definitely one,if it was an award for biggest asshole Sam would win for sure

He really didn't have time for Sam's shit,Amber was getting on his last nerves and Sam talking to Mercedes in that way rubbed him the wrong way,and he had no clue what he had just walked into,someone was clearly fucking with them and he needed answers,so he could be prepared for whatever while he's there  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What is he doing here?"

Sam dragged Mercedes back to the room once more repeating the same thing he just asked her when Chord first showed up

"Sam you asked me that already and my answer remains the same,he already told me that he would visit so much has been going on that it slipped my mind to tell you,he was coming with his daughter Kayden,why he's by himself I don't know and why is he here earlier than he told me,well I don't know that either"

"I don't trust him Mercedes and you're practically naked how could you let him see you like this,you should've covered up before you went in there with him"

"Gosh Sam don't be ridiculous did you forget that he's my Ex he have seen far more of me than this and if that's the case Mike and Puck saw me too"

Sam held his hand up  
"Cedes stop,I really don't want to think about that right now"

Before Mercedes could respond he grabbed her and kissed her so hard she loss her breath,he turned her around and lightly bent her over arching her back,he pulled her boy-shorts down to her ankles and in no time he was inside of her thrusting with force

Mercedes grabbed the bed sheet holding on to it struggling to stay up right as Sam pounded into her with no Mercy

" ...Sam, ooohhhh"  
She moaned out,she attempted to spread her legs wider,but her boy-shorts around her ankles,was holding them hostage,Sam noticed reached down and swiftly snatched her boy-shorts from around her ankles ripping them in half

He tapped her inner thigh giving her the ok to spread her legs,she spread her legs wider and arched her back a little more

Sam give her a quick smack on her behind and she yelped,he bent down and kissed her cheek to relieve the sting,he smacked her cheeks a couple more times,before he dug his fingers into her hips thrusting harder

Mercedes braced herself and started meeting him thrust for thrust throwing it back on him

"Fuck yes Cedes,throw it back on me baby"

"You like that daddy? you like when I throw this ass back on you?"

"Oh yessss, hmmmm just like that baby,do it just like that, is it mine Cedes?"

"Yes baby it's yours and only yours yeesssss"

"We're not going to let your ex get in between us again are we?"

Mercedes didn't respond,it felt so good that she couldn't speak, her voice was caught in her throat,until he smacked her behind even harder

She yelped again screaming out  
"Nooooo we're not baby, w're nooootttt,oh yes Sam this feel so damn good, oooooh f*ck me baby,you do it sooooo good, don't stop please don't stop"

She couldn't see his face but she could almost feel him smirking behind her,Sam knew he was a beast in bed and gloated about it from time to time to Mercedes which resulted in her rolling her eyes but trying her best to hide her smile because she knew it was true

She turned her head to look up at him and it was a sight to see,her man was beautiful,the sweat dripping from his torso onto her back made him look more delectable , mouthwatering,he stared at her intently as he pounded into her,it was a look of "yea this is mine,forget your ex,forget my ex, you're mines and I'm yours,and no one not even Emily will come between us,the look was confident but yet turned her on even more, she had to have this man In other words ride this man

"Sam,I want you sooooo bad"

"You got me baby"

"I wanna ride you baby"

"As you wish my lady"

He pulled out of her and laid flat on his back on the bed,she quickly mounted him she threw her head back and started riding him like a mad women

He grabbed her hand and sucked a finger into his mouth,than one finger became three fingers,he let her fingers go with a pop,she looked down at him and sucked her same three fingers that he just sucked on into her mouth

He smirked up at her  
"Damn my freaky girl"

Her orgasm was approaching and she seemed to rise up on him even higher and harder

"Oooooh Sam I'm coming,I'm coming,ooooh baby...ooooh baby,omg!"  
She screamed and reached her peak flooding him with her juices

He thrusted up into her a few more times and reached his peak right behind her  
"Fuccckkkkk Cedes"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the bathroom Santana was straddling Pucks lap as he sat on the toilet,they sat there kissing and feeling each other up,getting a feel of each other again,Santana had been a lesbian for so long that she forgot how it felt to kiss a guy or have sex with him for that matter,Puck was her ex before she realize she was into women and he took her virginity,she remembered that Puck was good in bed and made her first time enjoyable,she couldn't quite figure out where their Love-Hate relationship came from because even though Puck was a mess he always treated her right

For Puck to had been a womanizer he was very gentle and took his time  
He kissed her neck gently and peppered kisses along her collarbone,back up to her chin,then lips

Gentle and slow was cool but she didn't need gentle or slow she needed quick and rough, she was horny and sex deprived and needed Puck inside her

She frantically started unbuckling his pants and he stilled her movements

"Wait slow down Tan you haven't been with a guy in a while,let's take it slow"

"No Puck I don't need slow, I need this now,when we're in a bed we can do slow but now we're in a bathroom which is a little unsanitary no matter how super clean it is in here,and I'm super horny so no going slow ok"

"If you say so"

He stood her up and quickly unbuckled her pants,pulling them down along with her panties and making her step out of them,he pulled a condom out of his pants pocket and tore it open,he made work of his pants and boxers with his free hand pushing them down to his ankles,he sheathed himself with the condom and sat down,pulling Santana onto his lap she slowly eased down on him getting acquainted with his size again her legs shook as the sensation hit her,she was lesbian but boy did having someone who is fairly a nice size inside her feel good, Puck placed his hands on her small hips and guided her movements

"Damn you feel so good and tight,I missed this,never thought I would get it again"

She shut him up with a kiss

"I'm warning you Puck that I might have an orgasm so quick this feels so fucking good, oh yessssss,yeeesss, oooooh daddy"

When she realized she said daddy aloud she stopped her movements and started laughing into his chest

The shaking almost made him let go he squeezed her hips harder and held her steady

"Stop shaking before you make me lose it,what the hell is so funny?"

"I just,c-called you daddy,oh gosh it sounds so stupid"  
She laughed so hard that tears started pouring down her face

Puck Shrugged  
"So, a lot of women call their man daddy in bed,I've been called daddy plenty of times before"

"Yes daddy oohh Yesss daddy,get it daddy Gosh it sounds so-so la-lame! That damn Tina and Cedes! Bahahahahaha!"  
She laughed even harder to the point she could barely talk

Puck laughed with her  
"You're so damn stupid! Hahaha,shut your ass up"

"Ok ok (she wiped the tears from her face) but..ooooh Shiiitttt"  
Puck cut her off with a upward thrust that made her eyes roll in the back of her head

"Shut up now"

"Ok baby I'm shutting up this feels so good"  
She started bouncing up and down on him and threw her head back digging her nails into his strong shoulders

He stood up still inside of her and wrapped her legs around his waist  
He placed her back against the wall and kissed her as he thrusted erratically into her

"You want fast huh? I'll give you fast fucccckkk"

"Yessss I want fast and hard baby,ooooh yes this feels so good"

"Hell yes it do,who would have thought your stuff would be so good with your crazy evil ass,it got better with time Shiiitttt"

"Shut up! I'm not evil I might be crazy but not evil"  
She smacked him across the cheek but that just made him thrust into her even harder

"Fuck do it again, smack me again baby"

**_Smack_**!  
She smacked him again and he smiled he crashed her lips into a kiss ,their tongues tangled fighting for dominance

"Smack me again"  
She smacked him again  
"Fucccckkkk"  
The smacking turned him once more

"Bite my neck baby"  
She pulled her hair out the way and he bit down on her neck hard

"Oooooh fuckkkk yes Puck"

They both got off on the pleasure and the pain

"Scratch me Tan,scratch me baby"  
She dug her nails into his neck and could already feel the skin rising

"Shiiitttt"

They both were some kinky freaks but they were bringing a different side of freaky out of each other

He placed a hand over her neck and kissed her hard while biting her bottom lip,she pulled out of the kiss  
"Squeeze baby, squeeze your hand around my neck"

"What? No I'm not about to choke you Tan"

"You don't have to just squeeze a little bit"

He squeezed a little making sure not to put too much pressure and that took her over the edge  
"Oh fuccckkk I'm about to come,oh Puck,ooooh baby Yesss!"  
She reached her peak and he reached his at the same time he rested his face in the crook of her neck and pounded into her one last time before he came undone

"Ooooh Shiiitttt"

They both were sweaty and sticky from their extreme sexing  
The bathroom was quiet until they both started laughing

"Omg what the hell came over us?"

"I don't know but my damn neck hurt you ass"  
Santana responded and pushed him back hoping off of him

"That's your fault,oooh bite my neck baby, choke me baby make me feel good"

"Now you're putting words in my mouth fool,I did not say choke me nor did I say make me feel good"

"But you insinuated it,squeeze my neck baby,sound like choke to me!"

"I know you're not talking smack me baby,smack me again, scratch me Tan,I love this kitty Kat I love you!"

"The Fuck?! You're making up shit now,I didn't say such a thing,who says Kitty Kat anyway other than females and you know damn well I didn't say I love you,I do love you but I didn't say the shit"

"Whatever!"

"You whatever,get out I need to take a shower"

"Can I freshen up first?!"

"Do what you do"  
He started the shower undressed completely and stepped in,leaving Santana in there to freshen up from the sink,she realized that she needed more than just a quick freshen up and undressed stepping in the shower with him

"Get out!"

"No!"

The shower ended with them arguing to having sex again only to have to shower again"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Meanwhile in the closet

"Shit Tina I can't see anything and it's so damn little in here"

"Shhhhh I know baby,I'm almost there"

Mike grabbed her and pulled her off top of him laying her on her back in the cluttered closet he threw a leg over his shoulder and thrusted into her while he kissed and bit her thigh leaving Mark after mark

"Damn Tina,I could never get enough of this good stuff shiitttt you feel good"

"You too baby,fuccckkk,go harder daddy,go harder tear it up daddy"

"Is this what you want baby huh?"  
He thrusted into her so hard it almost knocked her through the wall,hitting her head against it but that made her horny even more,she wanted him to bang her against the wall some more

"Yes Mike that's what I want keep doing it daddy keep doing it"

He continued to thrust into her as hard as she wanted,her body banging against the closet wall created a loud thumping noise

"Tina?"  
He called her name with a moan

"Yes Mike"

"I'm about to come"

The way he said it followed by a moan sent her over the edge  
"Mike!"

"Ooooh baby!..oooooh Tina!"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Chord was done in Ayden's room he had searched through Sam and Mercedes fridge finding him a cold beer,he turned the Tv on and laid back on the couch watching a movie,

He heard a noise and muted the tv  
"_**Smack me baby,smack me again!"  
Smack!"**_

Then he heard  
**_"Go harder daddy,go harder,tear it up daddy! and a loud thumping noise followed_**

"The Hell?"  
He said to himself

"But he loss it when he heard  
**_"No Sam we just did...oooooh Sam yeesss"_**

He knew that moan from anywhere he experience it first hand when she was his and he made her scream and moan every chance he got

He jumped up and dashed out the apartment door dashing to the outside,he heard enough,

It was chilly out so he threw the hood of his hoody over his head,he breathed in the cool air trying anything to get her moans out of his mind,that was the last thing he wanted to think about he didn't have the intentions of messing her and Sam's relationship up again he was over that,but what guy wants to sit there and listen to his ex/first love moan in pleasure,no guy in their right mind would want that

He quickly chugged down the rest of his beer and tossed the bottle in a nearby garbage when he noticed a police car riding pass

"Sammmm"

He jumped when he heard whispering,he swore he heard Sam's name being whispered outside

The voice sounded eerie and spooky and it sent Chills up his spine

"Who's there?!"  
He asked talking to no one in particular

"Sammmmm"  
There came the whisper again followed by giggling

The wind picked up outside and he felt like he had just stepped into a scene of a horror film

"That's it"  
He hurriedly walked back into the apartment bursting through the door

"By than everyone was fully dressed and in the family room talking and laughing like they didn't just come from banging each other brains out

"Chord where were you?"  
Mercedes asked him and he pointed outside

"Did you..did y'all...I just..."

His words all came out jumbled  
"What?"  
Santana asked with her brows furrowed

He looked around the room and all eyes were staring straight at him intently waiting on him to finish

"Nothing,it's nothing"  
He blew it off because it could've all been in his head,the beer could've had him tripping he plopped down on the couch and listened to Tina,Mike Puck and Sam plot revenge on some chick name Emily

While Santana sat texting on her phone not to far from them

Mercedes stared at him with concern and sat next to him  
"Chordy you ok?"

It had been so long since he heard that nickname from her  
before he could answer they heard Sam voice cut in

"Trouble in paradise with your girl,trust me I know I've been there done that and boy I tell you I don't miss it"  
He finished with a sarcastic chuckle  
He wasn't saying it to be on Chord's side he was saying it in a sarcastic asshole type of way

Chord stared at him blankly like he wanted to say "shut the fuck up"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and side eyed Sam  
"Sam not now,anyway Chord like I was saying are you ok?"

"A little stressed,Amber took Kayden and they're both staying in Mississippi away from me"

Mercedes gasped  
"What? Why would she do that?"

"Don't know,she's crazy she makes up things in her head,she accuses me of cheating when that's not the case,everything I do is nagging to her and now she claims she needs space"

"Wow Chord,it almost seems like she's purposely pushing you away, I could see needing space but don't take the baby from her dad, and I was really looking forward to seeing little chunky momma,it still amazes me how much her and Ayden look like twins"

"Well apparently Sam and I are long lost twins and you and Amber are so of course our children would look twins by the way where's little man?"

"In Tennessee with his Grandparents"

"Chord aren't you in school,and you're like the start football player,how are you here?"  
Santana asked cutting into him and Cedes conversation

"I took a few weeks off,and I talked it out with my coach he understands I needed a little time off because of stress"

"Hmmmm"  
She responded and went right back to texting on her phone

"So Cedes,you work at a real estate firm right? How is it?"

"It's cool,I don't really do much it's never busy, it's so boring and the only thing that gets me through my day is my co-worker Hunter we became fast friends"

"That's cool so I'm guessing he's really cool is he from here?"

"Yea he's cool and no he's from Tennessee like you and Sam, he went through a lot his family was killed in a fire when he was 10 so he was adopted and had to move to Ohio,he actually attended Dalton McKinley rivals"

"Oh cool"

"Yea and at 19 he moved here for college,and the worst part about it is,they think his sister killed his family but don't have proof, him and her were the only that survived and was separated but he found her he didn't say where he found her but I'm guessing in LA"

"Wow that's tough"

"Really?"  
Santana looked up from her phone and asked her

"Yea really"

"Wow you never told us this Cedes"

"It wasn't intentionally it was hard for him to tell me and I figured it's not my business to tell anyone"

"You're right,what is his full name and his sister's"

"His name his Hunter Clarington,his sister name is Emma so I'm guessing Emma Clarington"

"Hmmmm"  
Santana responded and looked back down at her phone

Mercedes looked at her with a raised brow but decided not to say anything instead she turned back towards Chord and continued to converse with him she knew Santana was up to something but didn't want to pry Santana always ended up coming out to tell her what she's up to anyway

Santana tuned everyone's voices out and instantly started looking up tragic fires in Tennessee 10 years prior but found nothing,She didn't know this Hunter character but yet she didn't trust him and what didn't sit right with her was why would his sister be accused of such a horrible thing,she even started looking up stories of girlfriends who has been accused of hurting their boyfriend's or worst murdering them or attempting too,she needed to dig up more dirt on Emily ,Emily vibe gave off craziness,how she was on Sam,Santana could see her being a crazy obsessive girlfriend and trying to hurt her man for breaking up with her or something

She paused her search and got an idea  
"Hmmm"  
She stared at Chord intently as he talked to Mercedes then stared at Sam, Sam looked at her and mouthed "what?"  
She shrugged and stared back at Chord,Chord and Sam was almost identical the only difference was Chord was wearing his hair awfully long to Sam's short hair cut and Chord was slightly buffer,Sam was buff but if you stared at them both long enough you would see that Chord's muscles were slightly more defined,no one would notice though, she tapped her chin just thinking then jumped up walking towards the bathroom

Mercedes gave her a knowing look like she knew Santana was about to do something obnoxious but Santana gave her an innocent smile

Sam was so focused on Chord and Mercedes conversation that he couldn't even focus on Puck,Mike,and Tina anymore they were talking nonsense anyway planning shit like they were damn private investigators sounding silly

He watched Mercedes laugh at something Chord said she threw her had back laughing from her gut and slapped a hand over his bicep as she laughed,Sam grimaced when she touched him,it never occurred to him that Mercedes and Chord was actually serious before and Chord was her first everything he knew but never really thought about it,this dude actually took his fiancé virginity he thought back to all the freaky shit he had just did too Mercedes in the bedroom and all the freaky shit she did to him,how she talked dirty to him,how they trust each other enough to not use condoms using only one form of protection birth control,he thought back to how Mercedes told him in the beginning that Chord and her didn't use condoms or birth control at one point and how he got reckless like he was trying to get her pregnant

Than it occurred to him that he took Amber's virginity and him and Amber once did the same freaky shit with each other, he never actually sat back and thought about it but this realization made him sick Chord had seen everything he seen and did everything to Mercedes that he had done in the bedroom and she had did the same with him,not only that but he himself had did it with Amber  
"Oh Lord! I think I'm gonna be sick"

He thought he said it in his head but unfortunately it was out-loud everyone stopped and stared at him

"What? Just thinking out loud"

"Ok..."  
Tina replied and went back to talking to Puck and Mike

Santana had finally walked out of the bathroom with her hands behind her back the only person that noticed her was Sam  
"What are you doing?"  
He mouthed to her and she put a finger to her lips shushing him

When Sam noticed what she had behind her back his eyes became wide in a flash Santana pulled scissors from behind her back and chopped the whole left side of Chord's hair off

"The fuck?!"  
He jumped up in horror as his blond locks rested on his shoulders

Mercedes shrieked  
"Santana!"

Everyone was yelling at Santana but Sam,Sam sat back laughing so hard he was crying  
"Hahaha! Oh gosh!"  
He held his stomach and bent over laughing

"Shut the fuck up Sam!"  
Chord pointed towards him,he was furious and he was so close to ringing Santana's skinny neck and whooping on Sam

Santana pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door  
"What the hell Santana?! Why did you chop my hair off like that?!"

"I did it for a reason,plus it was ugly anyway,it took away from your looks"

"Fuck my looks!"

"Whatever pretty boy"

"I was growing it for charity!"

"What charity? Hobos and hippies charity?"

"Ha! Funny, you better give me a legitimate reason for why you did that"

"Ok,ok! Someone is messing with Sam and Mercedes and all of us for that matter,we think it might be Sam's co-workers Emily she wants Sam and I think she's going through great lengths to break Mercedes and Sam up,that's why she had to send Ayden away"

"Ok and what does that has to do with me? and how does cutting my hair has to do with it"

"Since you're here you might come in handy,you and Sam look exactly alike that's why I cut your hair so you could look like him even more"

"So why not ask me to cut my hair?"

"You know if I would have came out and asked you,you would not have agreed so I had to force you"

"Why should I help you guys I can't stand that jackass Sam"

"And I'm quite sure he doesn't like you either,but do it for Mercedes and Ayden"

He sighed  
"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Haven't figured it out yet,but you being here is a plus we could use you as a pawn in our plan and if you guys could help it try not to be out at the same time,now sit and let auntie snixx cut the rest of your hair honey"

He side eyed her and sat down with a huff,she cut and styled his hair the exact reciprocal of Sam's,when they walked out of the bathroom Mercedes already had the rest of his hair cleaned up,Sam opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Chords hair but Santana put her hand up to stop him

"Trust me Sam he didn't want his hair cut like yours he prefer to look like a hobo but I cut if for a reason we could use him"

"I guess"  
Sam replied

The rest of the night they all joined together planning out how they were going to come up with a plan to figure out who was messing with them but came up with nothing,Since Ayden was away Mercedes decided to work the days she was usually off while Sam was working,they all had school the next day,and Sam had both plus he needed to get up early to get Ayden's window fix so they sent Chord on his way he caught a cab to his room that night thinking about what Santana was planning and how she was expecting him to help Chord was kind of leery about going to the hotel by himself if someone was messing with Sam and the others there's to telling who could be watching him,whoever it was more than likely would think he's Sam  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day he got his day started early the first thing he did was go to grab a bit to eat,he noticed that everyone was hooked on Panera so he decided to eat there to see if it was as good as they said it were,he received his food and sat down at an outside table pulling his phone out to call Amber so he could talk to his daughter Kayden

Getting Amber to answer her phone was like pulling teeth she was being an ass and at that point he didn't care all he wanted to do was talk to his baby

He dialed Amber's number she took forever to answer the phone,she answered it right before he could hang up

"Hello"

"Amber?"

"Yes Chord"

"Are you done being ridiculous?"

"Here goes Kayden"  
She didn't reply instead she handed the phone over to Kayden

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby! Daddy misses you"

"Miss youuuu!"

"Tell mommy to stop being so crazy"  
After that he never understood a word she said she talked in her baby talk for the rest of the conversation then the line went silent

He laughed to himself,Kayden always hung the phone up on him when he talked to her it never failed

He placed his phone on the table and went to eat his food

"Hey!"

He looked around wondering who was yelling and looked to see a pretty blond girl waving at him

He continued to look around wondering who she was waving at,she was suddenly standing right in front of his table

"Hi Sam"

"Sam?"  
He answered her with a raised eyebrow

"Are you coming to work later?"

Oh she thinks I'm Sam  
"Ummm yea"

"Oh do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Ummm sure"

"Great! Let me just get my food watched my things for me?"

"Of course,Megan hold on one second while I grab my things"  
She said into her iPhone resting against her ear she placed her phone on the table and laid her bag in the chair

When she walked away Chord glanced at her phone,either the person she was talking to hung up or she wasn't talking to no one because the only thing showing was her home screen

"Hmmm"  
whoever Megan was must have not been too patient because she hung up the second the girl put her on hold it didn't take much to figure out that this was the infamous Emily he could tell from how her face lit up when she noticed him

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the table shifted,Emily was sitting directly in front of him smiling from ear to ear

"Hey I think Megan hung up"  
He told her as he glanced at her phone

"Oh no she didn't!"  
She picked the phone up and put it to her ear

"Megan call you back sis! Love you"

Chord watched her, either this girl was talking to an imaginary person or she had no clue her screen was blank because he swore she wasn't talking to no one

"Who's Megan?"  
He asked her

She placed her phone back on the table  
"Oh my older sister"

"Hmmm"

"Why are you eating by yourself?"  
Where's Mercedes and Ayden? Oh and did I see you catching a cab to a hotel last night?"

"Umm they're...well we're really not on good terms right now that's why I was checking into an hotel without her and my son,wait how did you see me?"

"Ummm well I was across the street from the hotel at a diner with my sister I wasn't sure if it was you or not"

Chord could tell that she was lying was she spying on him?

"You never told me you had a sister, I assumed you were an only child"

"Ummm well no I don't talk about my family much but I have a sister it's just us two,we're adopted,we were adopted into a nice family,Thank God we were together"

Chord remembered Mercedes telling him about Hunter and how he was adopted because his family died in an fire 10 years prior which left him and his sister alive,he noticed how Santana suddenly became intrigued and asked his full name and sister's name he found that to be weird,what did Santana not trust Hunter? Mercedes told her his sister name was Emma Clarington but this girl name was Emily,Emma-Emily sounds very similar

But Emily didn't mention a brother

"So just you and a sister any brothers?"

"Yea one,his name's Matt but he was adopted by another family in Virginia,haven't seen him since"

"Oh ok,and may I ask why you were adopted?"

"Wow Sam you've never been this interested in me what changed?"  
She asked him with a chuckle

"I don't know been going through so much with Am..ummm Mercedes just wouldn't mind getting to know someone else"  
Her eyes lit up when he said that,yea he could see what everyone was talking about this girl wanted all over Sam

"Great! Anyways I was adopted because my parents were on drugs and my siblings and I were took by the state,placed in foster care"

"Oh sorry"

She laughed and placed a hand on the top of his rubbing her thumb along it  
"Oh I'm not sorry meeting my adopted parents in my hometown Dallas Texas were the best thing that ever happened to me"

Chord looked down at her hand and looked back up at her  
She cleared her throat and nervously removed her hand and started eating her food not making eye contact with him

Chord started eating his food while staring blankly at her this girl were telling half truths and gave off a weird vibe,Chord had a gift at reading people and this girl seemed all types of crazy and he still couldn't get over how she was talking to an imaginary person on the phone

Maybe it was a coincidence but Hunter was adopted,she was adopted she had a brother and sister,Hunter only had an sister he didn't mention a second sister to Mercedes unless he was hiding something Hunter was from Tennessee she was from Texas,so maybe they didn't know each other being adopted were the only thing they had in common

"Ch-Sam"  
They both looked up to see Santana standing at the table with her arms folded

"Santana?"

"Hey Sam don't you suppose to be in school?"

Santana knew it was Chord because Sam was at School at the moment,she played it off just incase Emily caught on to that "Sam" wasn't in school at the moment

"Oh yea school,my professor is out sick so we didn't have class today"

"Oh you do suppose to be in school now Sam I just noticed"

"Hi Emily,you won't notice me at Work today Tina and I decided to quit so you won't see Mercedes "colorful" friends, you don't have to worry about us kicking your ass at work anymore"

"I think I'm gonna go,see you at work Sam"  
Emily stood up grabbing her things side eyeing Santana as she walked away

"You got a problem bitch?!"  
Santana walked towards her and she scurried away

She sat in the vacant seat Emily had just left and pulled her IPad out

"Ok colorful?"  
Chord asked her intrigued

"Yea the trick was being racist when The crew first met her at Sam's job picnic"

"Oh,so wassup you should be in school too right?"

"I left early,I noticed you and Emily sitting here as I was riding pass, but I found something look"  
She turned her iPad towards Chord and he stared intently at the screen reading the headlines dated a year and a half ago

**_Promising athlete involved in a hit and run hit from the back as he was making his way to his dream college Famu, Jacob Seahorn is now in a coma and it's not looking good for him,there was no witnesses and his mom claims he had no enemies,Jacob was not only an exceptional athlete but exceptional son being the only child,his dad recently pass months before his 12th grade graduation but that didn't deter him,it made him more determined to get in his dream school Famu following in his dad's footsteps who was drafted in the NFL after Famu but his dream was cut short after being diagnosed with a rare heart condition, Jacob wanted to make him proud but everything could be snatched away as he lay in a coma fighting for his life, rumors are swirling that his girlfriend could be a suspect who was very distraught when he told her he was leaving her to go to Famu and decided that they should go their separate ways"_**

Chord looked up at Santana after reading the rest of the article  
"What does this has to do with Emily?"

"I don't know anything that seems like something's Emily capable of I'm checking into it"

"Ok.."  
Chord looked back at the iPad  
"Wait a min this happened in Texas?"

"Exactly and Emily's from Texas so she say"

"So what we're going to fly to Texas?"

"Ummm no we're driving we're taking my truck"

Chord gave her a simple "no" and pushed her iPad away

"Come on Chord remember we're doing it for Mercedes and Ayden and even though you and Sam can't stand each other we're doing it for him too"

Santana knew he couldn't disagree with the mention of Mercedes and Ayden

"I guess"  
He knew it was going to be horrible taking a road trip with Santana

"Great! Well let me get to packing I already took a little time from school because I knew you would agree,see you later!"

She grabbed her things and walked away before he could respond  
He sighed and went to eating the rest of his now cold food  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Sam was at work,working on a line of baby seats by himself before Emily walked up all cheery and what not

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey"  
He reluctantly answered back

"What's wrong? You were fine earlier"

"Huh?"

"Earlier at Panera I really enjoyed myself talking to you until Santana rudely interrupted"

Sam stared at her blankly before he answered  
"I didn't.."

His phone signaled a message and he pulled it out reading the text he received from Santana

"Oh just to give you the heads up Chord ran into Emily at Panera obviously she thought it was you,she told him about her family she supposedly has a older sister name Megan, a brother that she don't associate with name Matt,She's from Dallas Texas if you didn't already know that,she was adopted because her parents were on "drugs" oh and another thing you and Mercedes are having problems right now!"

"A good time to tell me now"  
He said as he placed his iPhone in his pocket and got back to work

"Tell you what Sam?"

"Oh that my son is sick"

"Oh I'm sorry,I'm guessing that was Mercedes?"

"Yea,"

"I know you told me earlier you guys were having problems I'm sorry about that,that's tough"

"Yea it is,but it happens,what can you do?!"  
Damn you Chord now this girl gonna be on me like white on rice

"Yea you're right"

"Umm Emily?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't brother to ask you earlier what is your last name?"

"Emily Cruz"

"Adopted parents last name or blood parents last name?"

"Blood parents"

"Cruz Spanish right?"

"Yes my dad"

"Ok..it was just weird to not know your full name seeing as how we talk all the time, I'm quite sure you know mines"

"Of course Sam Evans,well Samuel Evans to be exact,unfortunately I'm not working with you today so maybe we can go to lunch together?!"

"Sure"

She bounced away happy this girl is nuts Sam thought to himself  
Time seem to fly by,in no time Emily was back at his station bouncing on her heels

"Ready for lunch I'll drive!"

"No I will as a matter of fact how about we just walk to that McDonald's up the road"

"Sure!"  
Sam didn't trust being in the car we her or her being in with him

They clocked out for lunch and got to walking Sam was quiet in thought  
"Emma Clarington- Emily Cruz,same age,same initials,both adopted,but Emma has one remaining sibling living which is Hunter, Emily has two..brother and sister Megan and Matt,hmmm  
Hmmm similarities but different  
might just be a coincidence

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
She asked him interrupting his thinking

"Oh sorry"

"No problem sexy"  
She purred she suddenly became closer to him as they were walking brushing her arm against his  
"I noticed earlier that you looked a little more muscular football has been doing you good,I mean your body's already delicious,but damn"  
She told him with no shame

"Thank you"  
Sam uncomfortably replied

"No problem,not trying to step on Mercedes toes but if you guys are having problems why don't you hang out with me one day you know just to get your mind right"

Before Sam could respond her phone rung and he Thanked the Gods,he didn't want to go out with this crazy bat

"Hello...What!?...I thought you loved me?!...Whatever!"  
She dramatically hung the phone up  
And looked over to Sam  
"Ex boyfriend"

"Oh ok.."  
Sam responded

"Hold up"  
She picked her phone up again  
"Hey Megan!, I talked to him and..."  
She paused and mouthed sorry to Sam he shrugged

"Yes he doesn't love me like he say he does,you might be right,but I'm on lunch so I'll talk to you later Love you"

She placed her phone in her bag and Sam stared at her intently,maybe he was tripping,but this girl wasn't talking to anyone on the phone,the phone never rung before she picked it up she was talking to a imaginary person

"Who were you talking to?"

"My sister Megan"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose ok maybe I'm tripping he thought to himself  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Mercedes job

"It's so weird working on my off day"

"It's weird seeing you here"

Hunter and Mercedes had been chose by their boss to decorate a bulletin board in the hall

"Why did he pick us? Oh I know because we don't do shit!"

They both were sitting on the floor cutting out pictures they both fell out laughing after Mercedes remark,Mercedes fell back laying on her back on the floor with her head in Hunter's lap,over the months her and Hunter had became closer and closer and she enjoyed his company,she was planning on bringing him into the crew sooner or later Sam wouldn't like but Sam didn't like anything lately he would just have to accept it

Mercedes phone started ringing and she could see that it was Sam's mother trying to FaceTime her,she knew that she was probably doing it for Ayden and got excited to see her baby's handsome face

She answered the call while still laying back on Hunter's lap  
When she opened the call all she heard was "Mommy!" And saw his handsome chubby face in the screen

"Hey baby! Mommy misses you so much!"

He giggled  
"Daddy"

"Daddy's at work baby he misses you too"

"Love you!"

She grabbed her chest and tears sprung to her eyes his grandparents must have taught him to say I love you

"I love you too baby!"

"Bye!"  
He started waving in the screen

"You're trying to get rid of mommy already?! Say hi to Hunter your new uncle!"  
She held the phone up so Hunter could look into the screen

"Hi little Handsome man!"

He smiled and waved to Hunter  
He giggled and tried to do what every baby does,tried to put the phone in his mouth and Ms Evan's snatched it away

"Hi Mercedes dear!"

"Hi mom,is he giving you a hard time?"

"At first he was,he cried for you and Sam the first night but,he's fine now,we're really enjoying him, he's such a handsome bundle of joy,just like his dad was, we're going to go now,we'll FaceTime you later when we know Sam's with you"

"Ok mom bye,bye mommy's baby!"  
Ayden reached over and ended the call before Ms Evans could say anything

Mercedes giggled  
"I guess he was done talking to me"

"I guess so,where is he?"  
Hunter asked her

"In another State with his grandparents it's a long story but we feel that he's safe there"

"Safe from what?"

"Don't worry it's nothing"  
She looked up and Hunter suddenly looked sick in the face

"Are you ok Hunter?"

"Ummm yea just need to throw some cold water on my face that lunch didn't quite agree with me"

"Well maybe because you ate it so fast you savage,one min your plate was full the next min it wasn't"  
She giggled but Hunter didn't giggle back like usual instead he removed her head from his lap and stood up

"Hunter?"  
He ignored her and continued to walk towards the restroom

She sat there wondering if she did or said anything wrong,could it be because she called him a savage it couldn't be, she joked with him about the way he eats all the time,but all he would do is laugh or say a smart remark back to her,at that moment she felt a slight shift in their relationship and it bothered her

She got up and walked towards the restroom standing aside the door and listened,Hunter was on the phone arguing with someone

"I'm done!..what?!..I do..you dragged me into this,you forced me,I wanted no parts of it! I'm done,  
I'm so done! Bye.."

She tried to hurriedly walk away before he realized she was ease dropping,but he beat her to the punch,he flung the door open startling her,she stood there looking like a dear in head-lights

"Mercedes?"

"Hunter I'm sorry to be ease dropping but I wanted to make sure you were ok you don't look so well,did I do or say anything wrong"

"Not at all Cedes,that was my ex,I'm sorry if I scared you,we're ok"  
He grabbed her and hugged her placing a kiss on top of her head

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it,betting that it was an anonymous  
text,but to her surprise it was Sam telling her he loved her and Santana telling her about Chord's encounter with Emily

This anonymous person hadn't since text her since they all received one at the same time,she replied back to them both,then placed her phone back in her pocket

Hunter started tickling her and she giggled trying to squirm away,he chased her back to they're unfinished project and they both slipped and fell on the items they had laid out crashing loudly to the floor and giggling like crazy  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chord and Santana decided to sneak off sooner then they planned leaving while everyone was away at work or school,Santana texted everyone that she snuck off to MIT to visit Britt and Chord texted everyone accept Sam telling them he flew back out to Tennessee to handle some business and he would be back soon

They both got chewed out by the crew for sneaking off and not bothering to take them on a road trip with them

They hurriedly packed up Santana's truck and instantly got on the road to Texas only stopping briefly to rest,eat and,use the rest room it took 24 hrs to get there,by the time they got there and checked into a hotel they were exhausted,they got a room with two beds to save money,they dropped their things off and went directly to their destination a hospice that the young man Jacob Seahorn was held at, the news didn't stat if he was alert or not nor if he was home and well,it was dated a year and a half ago this trip could be in vein but they were taking a chance,in Santana's mind this guy could be an ex of Emily and she was usually right about her suspicions,the whole tragic story just seemed like something Emily would do and it happened in her hometown Texas

Chord and Santana googled the place and took that drive ,when they pulled up to the hospice Santana was nervous to go in

The place was quiet and eerie and everything was irritably white,the building almost seemed vacant

The only sign of the living was a young lady sitting at a desk in front of a computer  
"Hi we're here to see Jacob Seahorn"

The young lady looked up from her computer

"And who might you be?"

"Friends"

"Hmmmm,he doesn't get too many visitors,his mother is in there now,what is your names so I could see if you're on the visitors list"  
She started typing into her computer and Chord stopped her putting on his signature lopsided smirk and showing off his nice biceps

"Ma'am not to be rude but we're anxious to see our friend to save you the trouble can we just go right in? There's no need to look us up I'm quite sure his mom would recognize us"

She stopped typing and smiled up at Chord lusty eyed

"Sure I guess"

"Thanks sweetie,hey what are you doing after work?"

She giggled like a shy school girl and replied  
"I don't know,don't have any plans"

"Now you do,have your number ready for me when I leave,maybe I could take you out"

"I would love that"

Chord winked at her  
"Ok baby,what's his room number?"

"Oh it's 3 rooms up the hall"

"Thank you"  
He grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her away with him

"Look at you thinking you got some game,I guess the haircut worked I don't think she would have been so easy if you were still rocking the hobo slash hippie look,unless you showed off your body"

"Ha! You are quite the comedian Santana,don't quit your day job"

"Whatever"

"At least we know he's still here"

"Right"

When they walked into his room,his mother was nowhere in sight,but he was laid there hooked up to a ton of machines that was more than likely keeping him alive,they stood in the middle of the floor looking around the room,it was decorated with his high school letterman jacket which was laid across the chair,all his accomplishments was set up along the room,baseball trophies,football,soccer,etc... You name it,he played it,it was clear that he was an all around athlete..an acceptance later to Famu (Florida A&M University) was in a frame hanging on the wall,and items pertaining to Famu was all around the room,Santana walked up to the bed and stared at him,he was beautiful and favored both Chord and Sam,it was obvious that Emily had a type if this girl was Emily,but what bothered Santana was that he had scars all over his beautiful hands and arms and his beautiful face,the scars on his face were barely visible but you could still see them if you stared hard enough but yet his face was still flawless

"May I help you?"  
His mother suddenly appeared in the room,they turned towards her and her eyes zoomed in on Chord,tears sprung to her blue eyes and she grabbed her chest

"Oh my,you remind me of my son so much,are you friends of Jacob?"

"Yes ma'am,it's been a while"

"Yes it's been so long since his friends came to visit I have forgot you all faces,what are your names again?"

"Hi I'm Santana and this is Chord"

"Hi Chord and Santana I think I remember you too,you date right?"

Chord coughed then made a gagging noise and Santana discreetly elbowed him

"Yes we do"  
Santana replied

"So any progress?"  
Chord asked her

"No,no dear not for a long time,it's been so lonely here,you know it's just him and I and..."  
She stopped talking and turned away from Santana and Chord  
Her shoulders begin to shake and they could tell that she was now sobbing

Santana and Chord both looked at each other and shrugged they didn't know how to comfort this lady,they were both stuck

Chord spoke up  
"Ma'am are you ok?"

She turned back to them with tears in her eyes a tear was threatening to fall from her bottom lash and Chord caught it before it could fall grabbing a tissue from a nearby Kleenex box and dabbing at her eyes

"Thank you, I'm sorry sometimes it gets overwhelming,his father died and he was an only child it was always just him and I,I was so sad when he was accepted into Famu I knew the day would come because that was his dream school,he wanted to follow in his dad footsteps his dad was an exceptional athlete at Famu I met him after he graduated out of college while he was visiting family in Texas I had just graduated from Texas A&M university,he was drafted in the NFL but found out he had a rare heart condition before his first game,he had to leave the NFL but I stayed by his side,he thought I would leave him after that,but I stayed..that right there showed him how much I loved him,and he married me after that,we brought a house in Texas I became pregnant had Jacob and we lived happily ever after until his dad died from a heart attack right before his 12th grade graduation,

He was accepted into so many colleges I mean good top of the line colleges but Famu was his choice,his first and last choice he wanted to make his dad proud than this happened,I had a hard time letting his dad go,but I don't want to let my baby go I can't"

She continued to cry and Chord dabbed at her eyes again with another Kleenex she grabbed Chord's large hand and rested her cheek against it closing her eyes and breathing in his scent,that seemed to calm her

Chord looked at Santana like a dear in head-lights he wanted to pull his hand away but Santana mouthed "no" to him

It wasn't in a flirtatious way that she held on to Chord it was in a motherly way,the way she breathed in Chord's scent with her eyes closed reminded Santana so much of Mercedes holding on to Ayden breathing in his scent,she witnessed Mercedes do it plenty times before and even found herself doing it when she spent time with Ayden,there was nothing like a mother's love and Ms Seahorn found comfort from Chord,Chord looked so much like her Son that she didn't want to let him go,it had been so long since she was able to do this to her son that doing it to Chord made her surprisingly relaxed

When she pulled away she looked up at Chord with her blue puppy dog eyes and his heart went out to her,what mother would want to go through this? If her holding on to him for dear life made her relaxed then he would do it all day

"I'm sorry,it's just that you remind me of him so much"

"Don't worry it's ok"

She looked over at him and shook her head  
"I would take him being miles and miles away from me in college than him laying in this bed over anything"

"How long as he been in here Ma'am?"  
Santana asked her in an unsure voice

"A little over a year, he's been in a coma for exactly a year,he was alert briefly after his accident but then he slipped into a coma and never came out of it"

"Well why?..."

"I'm praying for you ma'am miracles do happen"  
Chord cut Santana off and gave  
Her a knowing look

He knew where Santana was getting at and didn't want her to go no farther,he was thinking it but dared not to ask Ms Seahorn, he wondered why she wouldn't let him go after a year he seemed to be as good as gone even though he still looked flawless the only thing that was keeping him alive was the machines he was hooked up too, but like she mentioned,she didn't want to let him go and maybe keeping him hooked to all of those machines was the only thing keeping her Sane

"So his girlfriend have you seen her and have you found who did this to her?"

"No his girlfriend came up here faithfully when it first happen,but she suddenly disappeared after she was accused of this,she was actually the one who helped sat this room up"

"Why was she accused?"  
Santana asked her

"I don't want to talk about it"

The room fell eerily quiet and they all sat there staring at Jacob, Santana felt bad for prying she eyed Chord then looked back to Jacob, even though she hated Chord for hurting Mercedes so much she still loved him like a brother in a love-hate sorta way,and Sam she loved Sam like a brother and looking at Jacob who looked so much like their triplet made her think about Sam or Chord laying in that bed she would lose it,that thought made tears spring to her eyes, Santana had a hard exterior and only cried when she was drunk or tipsy but on the inside she could be soft as a Marshmallow and when she loved,she loved hard even if she had a horrible way of showing it,if Emily was really crazy and capable of this,she would hurt Emily for hurting any of her brothers or sisters and nephew including Chord and his daughter she put that on everything

Chord noticed her watering eyes and threw a arm over her shoulders pulling her to him,she cried into his strong chest and he rubbed soothing circles along her back

Ms Seahorn noticed, she grabbed Chord's hand then grabbed Santana's hand with her free hand laying a gentle kiss on both of their hands

"We're going to get through this together guys, we have to be strong for each other, even though sooner or later I have to let him go and he won't be here anymore at least I know that his spirit would live through me and his friends,I'm still trusting in Faith and that miracle though"

She smiled at them and that made Santana cry even harder,her and Chord was there for their own reasons to see if Emily was related to this in anyway but this women was happy they were there thinking they were friends of her son,not knowing that it was all a lie the most they knew about Jacob was what they learned from the internet

When They left Ms Seahorn they made it their business to keep in touch with her at least until they leave Texas

as they were walking out Chord was stopped by the receptionist she jumped up from her seat smoothing her uniform out and fixing her hair  
"Ummm are we still going on our date?!"

"Ummm I'll call you"  
He said pointing to her as he walked out of the door

"Make sure you do!"  
Instead of Chord responding he continued to walk out of the door with a distraught Santana

Both of them sat in the car both quiet deep in thought Santana broke the silence,she turned to Chord

"Chord I feel bad"

"I do too Santana but after we're done here we're headed back to LA and she would soon be a distance memory"

"Really Chord? Do you think it's going to be that easy to forget now I feel obligated to her,it's like once she let Jacob go she's going to lean on his friends"

"But we're not even his friends Santana we don't even know him"

"Yea,but she doesn't have to know that"

"You might be right"

"But let's not let this deter us from our original plan we came here to get answers"

"What if this is a totally different girl,it might not be Emily"

"This sounds like Emily Chord I don't know I could feel it oooh maybe you should go out with that receptionist girl she's from here,we could get answers from her maybe meet some people through her"

"I'll think about it but right now I need sleep"

They both grabbed take out and went to their room to eat shower and sleep,after Chord's shower he left out the room to grab ice,the weather in Texas was very hot and humid for it to be the beginning of fall it seemed like Chord's body wouldn't cool down for nothing,even with the air on so he chewed cup after cups of ice

Santana heard the door shut and snuck out of the bathroom to grab a shirt,she forgot to bring in the restroom with her,she opened the door dressed in only her bra and lacy panties

And looked right in Chord's face,he was laying back on his bed with his shirt off,eating ice laying flat on his back like an idiot

She screamed and Chord looked at her giving her a dry "ewww" he sat up and spit his half chewed ice back in his cup acting as if he was gagging

"What are you doing in here I swore I heard you leave out?"

"I did but now I'm back"

"And why are you laying on your back eating ice? You know you could choke right?"

"I'm good"

"Whatever"  
She grabbed her shirt and went back into the restroom stripping naked and stepping into the hot shower

Chord laid back and closed his eyes trying to get the half naked image of Santana out of his mind which turned his stomach,he tried to think of Amber but his mind kept drifting to Mercedes and sex the way he was laying on his back made  
him think about the time he woke up out of his sleep to Mercedes riding him like a mad women

He tried not to think about it but it became vivid in his mind and he dozed off remember and thinking about that day like he was back in that time again

Mercedes parents both had an important business trip to attend and left their innocent,virgin daughter home alone thinking that they could trust her not knowing that he had just took her virginity a few months prior turning her on to amazing sex which had her addicted at that point

He spent the night with her everyday while they were gone, one special day he was sleep laid naked on his back with a naked sleeping Mercedes on the side of him, he was feeling a good sensation in his sleep thinking that he was dreaming,he couldn't help but moan out loud

"_Hmmm,hmmm oh fuck"_

_He opened his eyes and it was a wonderful sight,Mercedes was on top of him bouncing up and down on his hardness with her head thrown back moaning loudly,with every bounce her beautiful breast bounced with her_

_"Fuck Mercedes what are you doing?"_

_She looked down at him while still bouncing  
"I'm riding you baby, you were so damn hard when I woke up I just had to have you,baby you started something, you shouldn't have took my virginity now I'm addicted to you babe,fuccck this di*k is so good, ooooh"_

_He laid back and let her have her way, he grabbed her breast rubbing a thumb over her hard nipples,her bouncing became harder,he knew she wasn't far from reaching her peak because when she was close she intended to blabber out random things while talking a mile of min,talking dirty to him,he only saw that side of her during sex,he brought it out of her once he took her virginity and he loved it_

_She grabbed his neck digging her nails in the side of it and he grimaced in pain,he hid that it was hurting but he slightly moved his neck and she let up a little but not too much_

_"You love it baby?"  
He asked her just to get her to blabber some more he got off on seeing her lose control while riding him_

_"Oh I love it sooo much,it's the best I ever had babbbbyyy"_

_"It's the only you had"_

_"Yes-yes it is oooh I can bounce on it all day,everyday I can't get enough of it!"_

_"Hmmmm"_

_"Don't worry I know we're not using a condom but I'm on birth-control it makes me sick but I'm on it, I want to feel all of you babe"_

_She closed her eyes and threw her head back again and he watched her  
The way her mouth hung open,the way her eyelids fluttered,the way she bounced up and down on him,the way he watched himself slide in and out of her tight slickness was enough to take him over the edge,but he held it wanting her to go over the edge first_

_He closed his eyes letting her have her way,the sensation was so good,the love in him for her was so much that it almost brought him to tears_

_"Oh fuck Cedes you are about to make me come so hard,keep doing just like that baby"_

_"Ooooh Chord oh Yesss"_

_He held on to her waist guiding her movements,making her bounce even harder_

_"Oh yes Chord,give it to me daddy,give it to meeeeee"_

_She began to shake intensely and he opened his eyes looking at her tears were pouring down her face she placed a hand on his chest and another on his thigh,rising higher and higher,she was quiet but the tears continued to flow_

_"Cedes? are you ok?"_

_"Yeessss this feels sooooo good,I can't take it,shiiiittt,I love you so much,I never felt like this before"_

_"Are you just saying that out of pleasure or do you mean it?"_

_"No-no I really mean it baby, this feels so fucking good but I'm saying it out of love"_

_"I love you too baby,the pleasure just a plus huh?"_

_"Oooh yes it is,I never felt like this before I don't know if I wanna scream or cry harder, you need to make this cock into a mold baby and sell it on amazon I swear you would become a millionaire that's how good it is"_

_He chuckled before the sensation intensified and he couldn't talk anymore tears suddenly started pouring down his face  
"I-I lov-love youuuu so-so mu-much"_

_"I love you too Chord,I'm about to come, oooooh I'm about to come,Chord...Chord! ...Chord!...Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

_She shook and screamed as her orgasm overtook her flooding him with her juices she was screaming so loud that the windows were shaking,he placed a hand over her mouth muffling her screams so no one would think she was being murdered,she continued to scream into his hand as she rode out her orgasm trying her best to pull his hand away but his grip became tighter her screams quieted down as she came down, he continued to cover her mouth as he flipped her over thrusting into her erratically he came hard spilling his seed inside her which brought on a second orgasm for her, her eyes got wide and she screamed again this time biting down on his hand he quickly pulled his hand away and her screams filled the room_

_"Chorrddddd! oh fuck baby,I can't take it no more it feels too good,it's too much get off of me get off of meeee!"_

_She tried to push him away but he kept thrusting into her becoming hard again_

_"Don't tap out now baby,I gotta make you come at least a 3rd time,you started this remember I woke up to you bouncing on me now take it"  
He continued to thrust into her_

_"Oooh I hate you! I hate you.. I love you! I love you!"_

_"Which one is it Cedes do you love me or hate me?"_

_"I love you I fucking love you! It's too good baby shitttt"  
She screamed as her third orgasm hit her making his ears throb_

_He came right behind her letting go inside her once more  
Once they came down he rolled off of her and both instantly fell right into slumber from their intense love making_

He could hear himself whispering "fuck I love you"

"You nasty ass fucker!"

His eyes popped open and Santana was standing at the head of his bed with her arms folded and a amused look on her face

He had a hard on and his hand were down his shorts rubbing himself  
"Oh shit!"  
He lifted up throwing a sheet over him  
"I was dreaming!"

"Whatever!"  
She replied and threw a pillow at him

He cleared his throat  
"I was thinking about"

"Mercedes and one of you guys intense love sessions I know"

"How do you know that? It could been Amber"

"Whatever it was Mercedes you called her name,I use to do it all the time,sometimes I would think about an intense sessions with Britt and my mind would run free thinking about that moment,it would end with me finger pop..."

"Stop right there I don't wanna hear it"  
Chord stopped her before she could finish he knew where she was getting at,they had already shared too much with each other,first he see her half naked then her catching him touch himself,he wanted to puke the contents in his stomach back up,and now he regretted getting a room with her

"Get out of my head"  
He said to himself as he got up to use the restroom,it had been a long time since he thought about Mercedes especially in that way it was usually Amber on his mind,he had no clue why Mercedes was suddenly clouding his mind again

When he walked out the restroom Santana met him at the door smiling

"What?"

"Ms Seahorn just called me,she wanna tell us more about Jacob's ex but we have to wait a couple of days in the mean time you have a date with a hot receptionist to get more answers"

He sighed,he totally forgot about that and wasn't feeling up to it he knew Santana wouldn't take no for an answer so he called her to sat up the date  
**To be continued...**

**Will Chord get answers on his date?"**

**Is their journey to Texas in vain or would they find out that this person is in fact Emily,and if Emily's in fact Hunter's sister,if so then Emily has two things under her belt,being accused of murdering her family and boyfriend? Hmmm she seems like a menace to society and need to be dealt with if she's guilty,or maybe she's innocent we'll see**

**And what's up with her talking to this Megan? Is Megan real or she really talking to an imaginary person?**

**What does Ms Seahorn has to tell Chord and Santana 2 days seems too far away to find out**

**And what was up with Hunter?**

**Sooner or later they would get answers getting closer to finding out who is messing with them,hate to see what happens when they do**

**Next Chapter coming soon :-) sorry for the long chapter was just taking random ideas I wrote and pasting them together :-) hope this chapter was enjoyable enough**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ahhh it feels good to finally have some time alone"

They were eating at a Red Lobster's in Visalia,California, Sam wanted to do something romantic for Mercedes, he booked a beautiful room at the Marriott,a jacuzzi styled tub was included,a kitchen,king size bed,separate shower..the room was perfect in Mercedes eyes,she wanted to stay in the hotel eating,sleeping,watching tv and making Love but Sam had other plans,he wanted them out,he knew how much Mercedes loved Red Lobsters in her home state Ohio and wanted to take her there he had no limit for the night anything she wanted he was willing to get it for her

They sported their legit looking fake Id's that were made for them the night before... the crew decided to fall back a little by giving them some space Tina and Mike were spending time alone at him and Puck's new purchased apartment off campus,Puck gave them alone time and decided to stay at Tina's and Santana's apartment while they were away, and Santana and Chord were MIA

"Yea it does feel good I miss my baby though"

"I do too, but let's take a advantage of this while he's still away"

"I feel like such a bad parent,we can't even protect our child, and we're happy he's gone that's not right"

"We're protecting our son,that's why he's so far away so he could be protected,and taking a advantage of him being away is not us being happy he's gone,we're just enjoying each other that's all,asked any parent and I bet they tell you they take a advantage of their children being away,shit my parents did it and their the best parents ever,this comes with being parents babe"

"You're right"

"Now let's order us up some good food and drinks with our handy Id's thanks to Puck"

He told her as he flashed his id in her face

"Wow that really do looks legit Mr 25 year old"

She pulled hers out and flashed it in his face as well

"Yours do too Ms Evans"

He said with a smile Mercedes name was Ms Evans on her fake id and they were playing a young married couple for the night

"It's so weird having peace and quiet we haven't had this since before you became pregnant,it seem like since the drama happened between us with Amber and Chord we can never be alone it's always someone around,then we have a active son,I almost like the noise more than silence,that's what I'm use too"

He said with a chuckle

Mercedes chuckled with him

"I know right,crazy is the norm for us now, is it me or did we become closer since this drama with Emily? At first we barely talked or touched each other I mean we were on the verge of splitting,then Emily comes alone now we can't stay away from each other,we might argue over Chord or Hunter from time to time but other than that we're cool"

"It's not you,I noticed it too,that's the only thing I appreciate that crazy bat for"

"Crazy bat? No she's more like psycho bitch"

"Ha! You're right,we can never stay away from crazy shit it's almost funny, first Chord,then my accident,then finding out your pregnant,then us not getting alone now this Emily mess sometimes all I could do is laugh when I think about it"

"You're right it's always something weird going on"

"Hello how are you guys tonight?"

A short Caucasian waitress interrupted their conversation placing a basket of freshly made biscuits on their table and two glasses of water and menus the Aroma from the cheddar garlic biscuits almost made Mercedes eyes roll in the back of her head those biscuits were her favorite,she wanted to ignore the waitress and dig right in but decided to not be rude

"We're fine and you?"

Sam replied

"I'm great"

She smiled and clapped her hands together

"Can I start you guys off with drinks and appetizers?"

Mercedes looked over at Sam for the ok and he shrugged

"It's your night get any and everything you like"

She smiled and blew a kiss at him

"Ok well can we start off with a order of stuffed mushrooms and I would like to order a Berry Mango Daiquiri,for you baby?"

She glanced over at Sam

he stared intently at the menu then looked up

"The stuffed Mushrooms are fine for now,how is your Malibu Hurricane?"

The waitress thought for a second before she answered

"Well it's a popular drink very smooth if you're not a heavy drinker it's perfect, it's made with Malibu Coconut Rum and Tropical fruit Juices,topped with a splash of Southern Comfort it's one of my favorites next to the Berry Mango Daiquiri"

"That sounds nice I'll have that"

"Ok do you mind if I could see you guys Id's?"

They both handed over their Id's she glanced at them and handed them back Sam sighed with relief happy that she didn't discover they were fake

"Ok I'm going to put in the order for your drinks and appetizer are you ready to order your entrees or do you need a few more mins to look over the menu?"

"Few more mins please"

Mercedes replied

"No problem"

She walked away

Sam reached over the table and grabbed Mercedes hand

"Don't forget it's your night honey"

"Awww sweetie pie"

Their waitress was back in no time with their drinks and appetizer

"Ready to order?"

They both glanced down at their menus

"Ummm I will do the 4 course feast"

Mercedes replied first

"Ok starting from the top with your appetizer"

The waitress responded while getting her notepad ready

"I would like to start off with the potato bacon soup, for the entree the garlic grilled shrimp with a bake potato on the side with butter and sour cream and for the desert the caramel cheesecake"

"Ok ma'am it also comes with a salad, toss, garden or Caesar"

The waitress responded

"Garden salad with blue cheese dressing and Parmesan cheese on the side"

"Ok and for you sir?"

The waitress asked Sam

"Ummm I'll have the 4 course as well I'll start off with the potato bacon soup, for the entree the fried shrimp for the desert the key lime pie and a Caesar salad with extra Caesar dressing"

"Ok I'll bring your soups and salads out soon your entrees should be up shortly"

The waitress said as she grabbed their menus

She turned to walk away but stopped in her tracks she turned back towards them and kneeled down talking lowly

"Can I you a question in no way am I trying to be offensive"

She said staring at Mercedes

"Sure"

Mercedes responded intrigued on what she wanted to ask

"Why do African American or women of color in general, Native American,Spanish whatever..age so beautifully you're older then me but look so much younger I'm only 21 but look so much older when I'm 30 I might look like I'm 50"

She said with a chuckle

"Well Caucasian women are beautiful any woman is beautiful no matter the race,and you look very youthful sweetie don't worry,they say it's in our genes or because of our skin's pigmentation, African Americans comes in all different looks and complexions but I guess it's something in our genes I don't know"

Mercedes replied with a shrug

The waitress smiled

"Well ok,I'll be bringing you guys soups and salads shortly"

She straightened up and walked away

Mercedes looked over to Sam

"If only she knew she is older than me, we're not really 25 sweetie"

Mercedes chuckled

Sam chuckled with her

"No one can resist my woman's beauty that's why I'm with this sexy black goddess"

"Oh hush"

She giggled

They got to chowing down on biscuits and sipping on their drinks

talking and giggling Mercedes was loving it, it had been so long since they spent time alone... let alone got along

"Two potato soups,Garden Salad with blue cheese dressing, Caesar Salad with extra dressing"

The waitress came over with their soups and salad placing it in front of them on the table

"Thanks"

They both replied

"No problem"

Your meals would be out shortly

Less than 10 mins later she was at their table with the entrees

"Here you go guys,celebrating anything?"

Sam looked up from his plate with a mouth full of food he glanced over at Mercedes and smiled

"Just celebrating each other"

"Awww that's so sweet"

The waitress replied with a blush

Mercedes smiled at her

"Thank you"

"No problem beautiful ring by the way it's sparkling"

Mercedes looked down at her hand sometimes she forgot they were engaged it had been so much going on that they hadn't found time to even talk about planning their wedding, that's what she should've been doing planning her dream wedding going dress shopping with her and Sam's mother and girls including Kurt, picking out colors and cakes and everything that involves a wedding, her and Sam spending time with their handsome baby playing around with him but instead her baby was miles and miles away while her and her better half along with their friends were on pins and needles racking their brains wondering who was fucking with them trying to break up her family

that thought alone made her eyes water

"Baby?"

Sam said reaching over the table to touch her hand she jumped up and rushed to the restroom

The waitress looked over at Sam concern written all over her face

"I'm sorry did I say anything wrong?"

"No you're fine I'm going to check on her she might've became ill"

Sam jumped up following her to the restroom he looked around before in entered into the women's restroom

"Baby?"

He pushed open every stall before he discovered her sitting in the last stall on top of the toilet with her hands resting in her face

"Ummmm that's a little unsanitary"

She looked up from her hands and chuckled but her eyes were red

"I know it really isn't right?"

"Yes baby now come outta that stall"

He reached his hand out and pulled her towards him forcing her to stand

"Now talk to me baby what's wrong"

She sighed

"She had to compliment me on my ring for me to realize that I was engaged it's been so much going on it's taking away from us planning our wedding and my baby I miss our baby Sam I just want to kiss and bite on his chubby cheeks, or tickle him to tears watching his big green eyes water hearing him giggle and kick saying tickle mommy tickle! or hearing him say daddy sleepy head, fight daddy fight,sometimes I just wanna pack us all up and run away"

"Babe we have plenty of time to plan our wedding I don't care if it's now or 5 years from now as long as I'm marrying you and I miss my little man too,I try not to think about but I miss him so much it hurts this is going to be over soon,things have died down a little this would blow over soon, it could be just petty games from a petty ass person, after all this is over we can plan our dream wedding, with no distractions no Chord and Amber drama no Emily drama just us planning that wedding with our family and friends, we can even make more babies if you want just give me the word"

He softly kissed her neck and she moaned followed by a giggle

"Baby stop"

He chuckled

"How about we finish off our drinks appetizers pack up our food, get our deserts to go stop for some drinks and take it all to the hotel,we can get outta our clothes pop a movie in and just pig out then we can cuddle after that and fall asleep on each other arms we don't even to sex I mean only if you want too"

He said with a smirk

"Ok I would like that"

She smiled

"Good, I'll pay and get our food and deserts packed up,wipe that pretty face get yourself together and meet me out front forget the appetizers and drinks let's just get outta here"

He walked out of the restroom and she went to the mirror staring at her tear streaked face

"Stop being a coward Mercedes suck it up"

She said to her reflection in the mirror she washed her hands then grabbed an piece of paper towel wetting it and wiping her face she replayed her and Sam's conversation in her mind and smiled

"Gosh I love that sexy man"

She stayed in the restroom recollecting herself until she was sure she was ok

"When she walked out of the restroom the waitress met her at the door

"I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to upset you or anything"

"No it's fine it wasn't you trust me I'm sorry if I made you feel that way"

Mercedes replied giving her a reassuring smile

The waitress smiled

"Oh great,your husband paid for everything, and everything is packed up he wanted me to inform you to meet him out in front at the car"

"Thanks so much have a good night"

"Thanks ma'am you too"

When Mercedes walked out he already had his truck started up standing at the passenger side door

"Your chariot awaits my'lady"

He opened the door gesturing for her to get in

"Thanks sweetie"

She stood on her tippy toes placing a sweet kiss on his lips

They did exactly what he said they stopped at a store purchasing wine coolers and vodka with their fake Id's then made their way to their hotel

Sam showered, then Mercedes after she walked out with a lacy bra and panties on,Sam was laid back on the bed in just his boxers with their food placed around him

"Damn momma looking good"

He said staring lustfully at her

"Thanks daddy you like?"

"Hell yea I do now you stay just like that and come eat I'm starved"

He said tapping the bed

Mercedes gracefully walked over to the bed and crawled on to it

"Hmmm smells good"

"careful babe one bad move and this food would be all over the bed"

"Well let's make sure that don't happen"

They ate drank and laughed all night

Mercedes had the time of her life with her fiancé

_**"What times is it? Time for Mercedes to die!**_

Mercedes shot up in her sleep the dark familiar figure that had been looming over her face had vanished instead she was in a nice relatively large hotel room laying next to her sexy fiancé,on tv Elmo was teaching kids how to tell time in cable box read 7:00 she was guessing A.M..out the window she saw that the sun was just coming up,her fiancé's back was turned muscles flexing with the upcoming sun bouncing off off it,

She had the desire to kiss his back but was too freaked out from the voices she heard in her sleep a male and female the males sounded oddly like Hunter's but it could've easily been someone else's she was sure the girl's voice was Emily's she grabbed the remote turning the television off then fell back on the bed and closed her eyes

"Hey"

Sam slowly turned around staring at her with his green tired eyes

"Hey"

She whispered back

She could still hear the voice in her head**_it's time for Mercedes to die_!"**

Yep she was positive it was Emily's voice

Sam frowned

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Mercedes said quietly she pressed her fingers to the base of her neck and felt her pulse race

"Bad dream"

She finally answered

"You want to share?"

Sam asked

Mercedes hesitated she wanted to then she changed her mind she didn't want Sam to worry so she shook her head no

"Well, then.C'mere"

He replied

They spent a few mins kissing and feeling each other up with morning breath and all Mercedes got a relieved, grateful rush everything was going to be all right she was safe.

Her and Sam pigged out the night before and drunk up all the alcoholic beverages they had she didn't even remember falling into slumber the last thing she remembered was a tipsy Sam dancing and giving her a striptease while she sat back laughing at how silly he was she slept like a baby until her nightmare.. she was sure they both would be sick and hungover the next morning but surprisingly they were both fine just tired

Mercedes began kissing him more forcefully straddling him without breaking the kiss Sam traced her naked collarbone

"Do you want to...? I mean you know we were going to just make this gateway focused on our relationship no sex..

Sam asked her breaking the kiss

"I think so"

Mercedes answered

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh"

She answered wiggling out of her panties and removing her bra

Sam lifted up and removed his boxers Mercedes heart pounded she could see Sam naked and have sex with him everyday and still be surprise at how perfect his body was

He swiped a thumb over both nipples making them harden and gaining a soft moan from her

"You wanna ride me baby?"

He asked

"Yes"

She moaned out she was already soaking wet she raised her hips and eased down on him with ease they both moaned out, he slightly lifted up and kissed her softly their tongues began moving together in a slow tangle

She began rising up and down slowly he closed his eyes and laid back gently grabbing onto her waist guiding her movements

"Mhmmmm I love when you ride me baby,soooooo good"

"Feels so good baby"

She moaned out the rest of their love making session all you heard was moans of pleasure and smacking noises from their kissing and sucking each other tongues

They were making slow passionate love it wasn't no swearing no hardcore f*cking just slow love making,

"I love you"

"I love you too Mmmmmmm"

They both told each other as they both reached their peaks at the same time they were already tired but the love making just added to it they both walked to the shower to shower together like zombies eyes half opened they showered and got right back in bed closing the blinds and curtains in the room to make it dark snuggling up to each other and falling asleep they had one more day left in the hotel and wanted to take an advantage of it before they went back to their crazy lives

They both slept like babies and woke up at 12 noon Mercedes turned over onto her back along with Sam she rubbed her eyes

"We haven't been able to sleep in, in so long thanks to Ayden and our crazy schedules that was the best sleep ever"

"Who you telling I slept like a baby"

Sam replied

"Speaking of Ayden let's FaceTime our little man Sam pulled his phone out to FaceTime his mother

Mercedes scooted closer to him and laid on his chest looking up at his screen with him

"Hey my babies I know you're calling for Ayden he's a busy body running around with the twins and his granddad let me go get him"

Ms Evans laid the phone down in a second she was back holding Ayden in her lap

"Mommy, daddy!"

He yelled

"Hey baby!"

They said in unison

"Having fun?"

Sam asked

"Un-huh daddy fight! fight!"

Sam chuckled

"We can't fight little man but we will soon I promise have you been giving your grandparents a hard time?"

"He's been wonderful!"

Sam's mother replied in a cheery voice in the background

"Hey my son and daughter!"

Sam's dad suddenly appeared in the screen behind Sam's mom

"Hey Dad!"

They both replied

"I see you too been up to no good since Ayden's not around, hmmm it looks as if Sam is shirtless there's no telling how he looks from the waist down, and Mercedes seems to be wrapped in a sheet don't be making no more babies now you hear? Ayden's only going on 2"

"Oh Dwight leave them alone"

Sam's mom said with a giggle

Sam's face was red from embarrassment while Mercedes blushed

"Sammy and Cedes!"

They could hear the twins yelling in the background

"Hey babies!"

Mercedes replied

"What's up muchkins"

Sam also replied to the twins them saving him and Mercedes from embarrassment stopping his dad from going any further Ayden did the usual took his finger and ended the call they all got out I love you's before he completely hung up

"He always does that"

Mercedes said with a chuckle

Sam chuckled

"Well back to the real world tomorrow"

"Yes sir"

Mercedes said with a huff

They took an advantage of the day they went out did a little shopping mainly for Ayden, tried their luck at having a nice dinner again successful that time they checked out and made their way home the ride home was pleasant until...

Mercedes phone started ringing she looked at the screen to see an unfamiliar number Sam glanced over at her wondering why she wasn't answering her phone or at least trying to silence it or send it to voicemail

"Are you going to get your phone?"

He said clearly irritated

"No it's an unfamiliar number"

"It could be anybody it could be pertaining to Ayden"

She quickly answered the phone

"Hello"

"Mercedes?"

"Yes who is?...Hunter!?"

"Yep"

"Boy you scared me you changed your number?"

"I dropped my iPhone in the toilet"

He chuckled

"I'm going to purchase a new one after work"

"Oh ok clumsy so what's up?"

"I was thinking about you, you were on my mind for some reason, not in that way but..."

Mercedes giggled

"I know silly"

"Yea plus I'm bored at work I need my right hand mans here with me"

"Excuse but I am not a man but I know what you mean"

She chuckled

"Yea I'm always bored at this job"

"Yea you should be because what?..."

Mercedes asked

"We don't do shit anyway!"

They both said in unison then started giggling like crazy

Hunter calmed himself down from his laughing fit and sighed

"Ahhh we ain't shit we're getting paid to do the bare minimum that's probably why we're sitting in a space by ourselves,so how was your getaway?"

"It was lovely and so needed"

"Sounds good,how's the son and fiancé?"

"They're great we face-timed our handsome man yesterday he did the usual hung out in our face"

She giggled

"So you're going to disrespect me like that?"

Sam's deep voice cut into their convo

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Mercedes"

Hunter said in Mercedes ear through the phone he could hear Sam's voice and did not want to feel the wrath of it he could tell Sam was a loose cannon from his encounter with him when Sam walked up on him and Mercedes at lunch that day

"No Hunter you stay right on the phone"

She told Hunter while placing him on hold

"What the hell was that Sam? With your rude ass I was on the phone having a innocent conversation with my friend"

"Friend?! He's not your friend Mercedes he's a fucking co-worker nothing more nothing less"

"A coworker?! Really Sam? And what makes you think that?"

"The crew haven't been officially introduced to him yet, he haven't hung out with us I mean who the fuck is Hunter!?"

"My fucking friend!"

"Ha! gullible ass how much do you know about him to call him your friend huh? Where is he from?"

"Tennessee"

"You sure about that? Is he originally from Tennessee? When I walked up on you guys his slightly southern accent was not Tennessee it was more like Mississippi or some shit"

"How the fuck do you know that? do everyone in Tennessee talk in the same southern drawl?"

"Chord and I do"

"Whatever Sam I'm not about to have this argument about Hunter with you again its petty and I'm getting sick of it"

"You're being careless Mercedes we haven't found the petty ass who's messing with us it could be him Mercedes! And your telling him are whereabouts and talking about our son to him"

"I have never told him our whereabouts or our son's all I told him was our son is away and we were going on a getaway that's all!"

"Have you ever stopped to think that it could be him your so sure it's Emily it could be him shit they could be working together, you said Hunter resent his sister right?"

"Yes"

"And he just came in contact with her since he's been in California right they both were separated he was moved from Tennessee to Ohio by his adopted parents?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever asked him if he's originally from Tennessee did he live anywhere before that?"

"He said he's from Tennessee Sam"

"He could be lying Mercedes! He could be from somewhere else then moved to Tennessee at a young age Emily said she has a blood brother who was adopted by another family who she barely deals with Emily is from Texas it could be Hunter Mercedes! He could be from Texas moving to Tennessee from there his accent is not Tennessee"

"No no no Hunter wouldn't do me like that he wouldn't, Hunter's sister name is Emma Clarington"

"They have the same initials Mercedes..Emily Cruze, Emma Clarington is that just a coincidence?"

Mercedes bursted out in tears

"No Hunter would never do me like that I'm positive Hunter wouldn't hurt me like that"

"Wake the fuck up Mercedes! You're so blinded by your love for Hunter that you're not looking at the bigger picture here! you're so gullible why?! That's how you fucked up with Chord you shouldn't have let him slither his way in Mercedes!"

He started to cry with her

"That's still hanging over your head Sam let it go! every time we get in a heated argument you bring it up how can you say you're over it when you bring it up in the heat of the moment we have a family to protect get over it stop hating Chord he made a mistake I made a mistake we all make mistake! you stop hating Chord before it take you to hell! get all of that hate and anger outta of you I hated Amber guts but I'm over it I forgive her and you should too I would not let you take me to hell with you with all this hateful shit!

All the shit Emily did and is possibly doing I still don't hate hurt I strongly dislike her and would whoop her ass but I don't hate her, get over it Sam! Because you know what Chord is over it Hunter is not the problem and Chord is not the problem"

Sam went quiet and wiped his face

"I'm over it,but I'm still hurt, Chord is still in love with you I know it you still love him too not in that way but you do"

"I would never love another man as much as I love you and Ayden I would die for y'all Chord is my first love so of course I still have love in my heart for him but you're my first true love admit that you still have love for Amber I know you do"

"No you won't you would live for us and I have no love for Amber"

"You do Sam you dislike her because she hurt you and left you for Chord that could be another reason behind why you hate him so much he got with your first love and almost messed what we had up"

Sam dropped his head

"Yea I still have love in my heart for her just like you do with Chord, Chord took my first love and almost took my first real love"

"I'm still here aren't I? I'm not going anywhere you're stuck with me forever and no one could be took from anyone unless they wanna be taking you can't blame Chord he didn't know Amber was leaving you for him he might've been an asshole about it and boosted about it in your face when he found out but she left because she wanted to, her loss not yours, Chord might still be in love with me might not but nothing would ever happen between us again ever we're friends and we will always be friends that's all"

"I can't blame him I honestly would probably be the same way if you were my ex my love for you is so much stronger than it was with Amber that's why I act the way I do don't get me wrong I loved the fuck outta her but with you it's so strong it's scary at times"

Sam finally made it to their place and pulled up in the driveway he turned off the engine and scooted down in his seat closing his eyes but still talking

"You right I need to get this anger outta me maybe I would give Chord a chance you never know we might become the best of friends he's already best friends with my best buds I mean he was theirs first it's only right to not try to push him away"

"Good for you babe"

Mercedes replied with a weak smile

"I need to get my head right might hook up with Puck and Mike"

"Ok baby she opened the door and stepped out

"We're good?"

She asked

"For sure"

He responded finally opening his eyes and looking at her

She shut the door and turned to walk up to her apartment

"Cedes?"

He called her rolling the window down

"Yes"

"Just be careful with Hunter I don't wanna have to say I told you so"

"Ok"

She replied, he nodded his head and started the truck backing out the driveway and speeding down the street

She sighed and walked into the apartment it was eerily quiet the only noise she could hear was the humming from the refrigerator the quietness was odd they never had peace and quiet she was exhausted from her and Sam's argument and needed a talk with her girls and her bestie Kurt but where was Santana as a matter of fact where the hell was Chord?"

She sent Santana a message

**"S.O.S bitch where are you?!"**

She then messaged Kurt and Tina

"**S.O.S someone call me I need to 3 way vent"**

Her phone instantly ringed with Tina

"You're back baby what's going on?"

"Call Kurt"

Mercedes replied

"I'm on it"

She clicked over and in a second Kurt was on the line

"Cedes boo talk to us you seem upset what's going on?"

"Where's Santana?"

"Sweetie she's M.I.A and Chord know one has heard from them she's supposedly at M.I.T but I don't believe it"

Tina Answered

She sighed and then started telling them everything from her and Sam's getaway to their huge argument and Sam's suspicions on Hunter, Sam said they were alright but she felt it in her heart they wouldn't be until this mess was over it seemed to be bringing them together now it was starting to break them apart whoever this person was were succeeding at pulling them apart she even cried on the phone

"Y'all probably hate me I always managed to put y'all in my mess I'm a horrible friend I go through so much that I can't even be there for y'all when you guys hurt because I'm always distracted by my mess"

"Mercedes your mess is our mess you've been there for us more than you know it"

Tina replied

"The most know of Hunter is my brief moment as a warbler Hunter was a mess but I wouldn't take him as a bad person he just got ahead of himself because of his popularity and bring captain of the warblers but other they that he was cool...Mercedes you just don't know what you have did for each and everyone of us you were the first to give me a chance in high school you didn't judge me you became my best fucking friend you took up for me when no one else would when you started dating Chord the most popular bachelor in school you didn't get the big head you held on to your original friends Santana was already popular already due to being a cheerleader but Tina and I weren't but you didn't care you kept us glued to your hip, you Tina and Santana had been friends since little girls but they stop associating with you once in high school because Santana became popular and Tina developed this dark gothic personality but what did you do you fought for y'all friendship and y'all became even closer, we all have cried on your shoulder so many times so don't think for a second that we would turn our backs on you I might've been M.I.A for a min but your drama won't get rid of us that easily we love the hell outta you"

Kurt agreed

"I love y'all so much"

She said through her tears

"And we love you too baby we're going to get through this"

Tina replied

"Yea and when I'm done with my classes I'm on the first thing smoking back to Cali do you want me to come now? because I would just give me the word"

Kurt said

"No baby you focus in school I don't wanna take you from that I'll be waiting on you when you're free"

Mercedes said with a smile

"Ok and when I get there we're going to get to planning that beautiful wedding of yours"

Kurt replied

Mercedes felt better after talking to her besties only one missing was Santana she knew Santana and Chord was up to something she just couldn't figure out what,she texted them both

**"I needed my bestie I was hurting but Tina and Kurt helped me out I'm concerned you've been M.I.A for a few days now you say you were going to M.I.T that's a lie im sure of it just when you get a chance let me know you're ok,ok? Love you Muah 3**

**"Chord you say you were going back to Tennessee you lied did you forget how long we were together? I can read you like a book be careful whatever you're doing and wherever you are so you could come home to that pretty daughter of yours and if you're with Tan please take care of my bestie I would lose my shit if something happened to either one of you hard headed fools... Love you both 3"**

"Oh shit Hunter!"

She totally forgot she put Hunter on hold earlier and never called him back she promised to apologize to him at work the next day

She got showered and got her things ready for school and work the next day and took her exhausted body to bed Sam came home not too long after her showering then snuggling up to her in bed it was back to the real crazy also busy world for them both the next day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Texas Santana and Chord were both in their claustrophobic hotel room both laid back in bed calling it a night Sam went on his awkward date and him and Santana asked around about Jacob's accident and girlfriend but no one seemed to wanna talk and Jacob's mother kept reneging on their meeting she promised the next day they were both ready to get the hell outta Texas

Santana laid back thinking of Britt while Chord mind drifted to his last encounter with Amber

_"Babe I'm home from the gym where are you?"_

_"She came walking out of Kayden's room shushing him_

_"Shhhh she's sleeping who did you go to the gym with?"_

_"Myself why?"_

_"Are you cheating on me Chord?"_

_"What no why would you think that?"_

_"Because I don't trust you Chord"_

_She walked up to him ripping his wife beater off his muscular body_

_"What are you doing Amber?"_

_"Checking for hickies_

_"The fuck? Have you loss your mind what have I done to make you think I'm cheating?"_

_"I can't trust you after what you tried to pull on Sam and Mercedes you still love her I know it"_

_"Are you serious? that was over a fucking year ago and I recall you being a team player and helping me so if that's the case do you still love Sam?"_

_He asked in a hush tone_

_"Of course I still have love for him that's my first love just like Mercedes is yours but the difference between us is I'm not in love with him anymore but you, you still love Mercedes"_

_"Bullshit, you know sometimes I think you forget what you did acting like I planned the shit on my own you were there remember? I regret doing it I apologized to Sam and Mercedes over and over again and you did too why would you apologize if you're innocent, just let me live got dammit"_

_"Whatever Chord hush your voice Kayden is sleep"_

_He shook his head and went to shower Amber pulled a fast one on him she had sex with him that night the next day she was packed up and gon_e along with his daughter

His phone vibrated taking him from his thoughts it was a message from Mercedes

**"Chord you say you were going back to Tennessee you lied did you forget how long we were together? I can read you like a book be careful whatever you doing and wherever you are so you could come home to that pretty daughter of yours and if you're with Tan please take care of my bestie I would lose my shit if something happened to either one of you hard headed fools... Love you both 3**

He read it aloud

"She sent you one too?"

He heard Santana ask startling him he swore she was knocked out sleep

"Yeah"

He replied

"Me too my babe needed me and I'm here in fucking Texas if Ms Seahorn don't get back with us tomorrow we're leaving"

"I agree"

Santana texted Mercedes back

**"I'm fine bestie don't worry I'll be back soon and we can talk about it I'll come baring snacks and wine too you can even cry on my shoulder if you have too,love you so much sis see you soon baby and you're right I'm with Chord I'll let you know why sooner or later love you again and please watch your back and be careful you and Sam and the others I don't wanna have to fuck nobody up when I get back to SoCal :-)"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes and Sam both went to work and school the next day feeling so much better Mercedes apologized and hugged Hunter as soon as she saw him..the work day was surprisingly fun and not so boring until Hunter started acting weird they were sitting at lunch laughing and eating when Hunter suddenly drifted else where

"Hunter"

Mercedes snapped her finger in his face but he wouldn't even blink

**_"Ryan pshh Ryan_**"

**_Little Hunter poked at his little brother Ryan's leg as his nose could detect smoke_**

**_"Omg Hunter I'm tired leave me alone I'm tired and have to be up early for school in the morning_**

**_"That's your fault for staying up all night to sneak and play video games"_**

**_Ryan groaned as he turned over on his stomach throwing a pillow over his head_**

**_"Ryan I smell smoke"_**

**_"Hunter it could be coming from outside you have that super smell,you know you could smell anything"_**

**_"I smell it"_**

**_"Thank you Regan I know I wasn't tripping"_**

**_Hunter,Regan and Ryan all shared rooms the 3 musketeers they all labeled theirselves, they were all attached at the hips not too far apart in age Hunter 9, Regan 7 and Ryan 6_**

"Hunter!"

Mercedes screamed but he wouldn't move he almost looked dead she smacked him across his face

"Hunter!"

All he did was close his eyes

Her heart started pounding and she stood up she sat next to him and pulled him down until his head was resting on her thighs she pulled his body down with ease they were talking it look liked he started thinking then drifted off and never came back

She whispered in his ear

"Hunter come back at this second if you don't I'm embarrassing you and. Calling for help,Hunter get up now!"

His heart was pounding it was like he was in shock

**_"Regan let's go check it out_**"

**_"Buddy you gotta do this mission on your own I'm with Ryan I'm tired, tell me what you found in the morning,I'm quite sure it's nothing to worry about Hunter like Ryan said it might be from outside"_**

"Hunter you're scaring me please wake up,oh Lord what is wrong? Help! somebody Help! Lord have Mercy Hunter!"

In a second other workers were crowded around two guys pulling him away from Mercedes

Her and Hunter worked alone away from everyone she knew no ones face but the boss

"What's wrong did he eat anything wrong? Do he have any underlying Medical issues that you know of"

"I don't know just help him I think he's in shock or something"

Mercedes said crying and shaking her hands trying to keep herself from having a panic attack

"Call 911!"

Someone yelled

"Calm down Mercedes, calm down he's going to be alright"

She told herself

**To be continued**...

**Next chapter coming later or the next day, story will be ending soon then we will see who's all behind this and if Hunter's who he really say he is :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hunter_ Clarington

_10 years before_

_"Ryan pshh Ryan"_

_Little Hunter poked at his little brother Ryan's leg as his nose could detect smoke_

_"Omg Hunter I'm tired leave me alone I'm tired and have to be up early for school in the morning_

_"That's your fault for staying up all night to sneak and play video games"_

_Ryan groaned as he turned over on his stomach throwing a pillow over his head_

_"Ryan I smell smoke"_

_"Hunter it could be coming from outside you have that super smell,you know you could smell anything"_

_"I smell it"_

_"Thank you Regan I know I wasn't tripping"_

_Hunter,Regan and Ryan all shared rooms the 3 musketeers they all labeled theirselves, they were all attached at the hips not too far apart in age Hunter 9, Regan 7 and Ryan 6_

_Their parents did well off for themselves but the 3 musketeers insisted on sharing rooms together in their huge home that their parents had just purchased the home was a beauty and even though they were still young nothing could compare to the home they considered their childhood home that their parents still owned across town it might've been cheaper and smaller but held so many memories_

_"Regan let's go check it out"_

_Regan was always Hunter's partner in crime when they were spying on their 2 older sisters or playing tricks on their sister which was closes in age to them Emma, Ryan would be the look out for their parents or one of them but this particular night Regan decided to stay back_

_"Buddy you gotta do this mission on your own I'm with Ryan I'm tired, tell me what you found in the morning,I'm quite sure it's nothing to worry about Hunter like Ryan said it might be from outside"_

_He laid back in bed and closed his eyes_

_"You guys are so lazy,I guess I'll have to do this mission on my own,get your beauty rest ,you hags"_

_Hunter threw a pillow at them both then stepped out of his bed tip toeing out of his room he snuck into the kitchen first looking out of the big picture window the neighborhood was eerily quiet like usual and he detected no sign of smoke in the air the smell became stronger in his nose and he couldn't take it anymore, his little brother was right he did have super smell which he considered a good thing in his case,he could always smell the oven first when his mom or older sisters mistakenly left it on after cooking or if the food was burning in the oven or microwave saving their meals from becoming a disaster_

_"Ahhh!"_

_He screamed as a hand touched his shoulder he looked up in big hazel eyes of his older sister Mambi as he called her,Mambi's first name started with a M but Hunter nicknamed her Mambi at a very young age_

_He told her that her big hazel eyes reminded him of the Disney character Bambi the cute white tailed deer,and since her birth name started with a M it was only right to call her Mambi that name stuck with her, even her family and friends and teachers at her school called her Mambi,it got to the point that some people never knew her real name_

_"Mambi you scared me"_

_"Hunter you should be in bed"_

_"I'm sorry I smell smoke Mambi and it's bothering me I was just checking to see where it was coming from"_

_"I do too I'm trying to figure that out now stay here"_

_Mambi looked scared and that was one look he never seen in his older sister she was strong and helped hold her family together becoming a mother figure to them,their parents were hard workers and had very demanding jobs,with their mother being a Physical Therapist and their dad being a Neurologist ,Mambi would pick up the slack when they weren't around making sure her baby brothers and sisters were ok_

_She was like a super hero only 16 but managed to help her parents with her siblings while still being a straight A student in school,captain of the Cheer team and president of her class,his second older sister Spencer was only 13 but she helped out as much as she could too, also staying up on her grades he worshipped them, and looked at them like they were super Heroes he felt that they could do anything if they put their minds to it_

_Hunter followed Mambi into the hallway and watched her go up the stairs to check on their parents_

_She looked back at him one last time before she made it to the top step_

_"Hunter something doesn't feel right,go find Emma she's not in her room,I'll meet you back down here after I check on mom and dad"_

_"Ok,Mambi?"_

_"Yes Hunter?"_

_"I love you"_

_She gave him a weak smile_

_"I love you too baby,now go find your sister"_

_Hunter continued to watch her until she disappeared into the hallway_

_"Emma? Emma?"_

_He walked through the dark house searching for Emma with no sign of her he wondered where she could be at that time of night,Emma was different she had just turned 9 only 10 months younger than him but had so much anger in her,her family didn't know why,their parents even took her to see a specialist a few times,some said she suffered from a personality disorder,most say she was perfectly fine majority ruled and their parents went with perfectly fine,but even Hunter could see something wasn't right,Emma would get angry at the littlest things,their parents or sisters tell her to take a bath she get angry,they tell her it's bed time she get angry,she didn't understand that disciplined comes with being a kid and growing up,then some days she would act like a normal child taking orders,happy,playful then go back to being a loner,it was always up and down with her,she was the closest with Hunter and Mambi, she treated Mambi like a parent more than their own parents_

_Hunter searched the home all over,even the basement for Emma,but still couldn't find her,he was becoming concerned,the last stop he had left to check was upstairs where Mambi descended to,the whole top floor was his parents so they rarely went up there,if Emma was up there he was sure Mambi or his parents had already discovered her,that gave him a little relief knowing she could be up there safe and sound,he waited at the bottom of the stairs it seem like for an eternity_

_He heard Mambi scream_

_"Momma! Daddy!"_

_Then a loud boom the house shook and the force was so strong it knocked him back onto his back he winced in pain closing his eyes until the pain subsided_

_When he opened his eyes he started coughing all he could see is black smoke descending down the stairs through the smoke he could see the red/orange fire_

_"Mambi!"_

_"Hunter!"_

_He could hear a strangled screamed calling him back_

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

_He screamed for his parents struggling to get up to run up the stairs_

_"Hunter get your brothers and sisters and get out of the house now run far,far away! Oh Lord have Mercy please! Momma! Daddy! Nooo!"_

_"Mambi no I'm not leaving you guys! What is happening Mambi!?"_

_He was finally able to reach the stairs when he touched the railing he snatched his hand back the railing was scorching hot, he attempted to run up the stairs and jumped back again the stairs were so hot he burnt the bottom of his left foot_

_The fire from the upstairs started traveling down the stairs towards him,it was like a wild fire or like someone had formed a trail of gasoline_

_"Mambi!"_

_"Hunter if you never listened to anything I said now is the time, get you guys out of here now! I love you baby! I love all of you!"_

_She told him muffled her voice suddenly became further and further and at that moment Hunter realized that his parents and older sister were gone,that her I love you was a goodbye_

_"I love you"_

_He said in a whisper he ran out of the hall the hall filled with fire and smoke the fire kept traveling throughout the house as he ran screaming for his brothers_

_"Help! I'm trapped!"_

_He could hear his sister screaming from her room_

_"Hunter! Help!"_

_He could hear his brothers screaming for him he ran towards his room to try to save them but they were trapped,everyone was trapped and he was on his way to being trapped with them_

_"Emma!"_

_He screamed for Emma with no reply the home was thick with reddish orange fire and smoke and he was beginning to inhale it he suddenly felt a small hand attach with his pulling him out to the only clear area the front door_

_Once he was outside of the home he realized it was Emma_

_"Emma we have to save the others"_

_He told her as he snatched from her embrace_

_He tried to run back into the home but a loud boom filled the air and him and Emma was knocked back all the way to the sidewalk onto their backs they hit the pavement hard and both screamed in agony_

_When they sat up the whole home was in flames all Hunter could do was cry there was no coming back from this,his whole family was gone,sirens filled the air as the fire trucks showed up,him and Emily sat there watching the black smoke and now Blue fire they were silent just sitting there watching the fire take their family lives_

_"Emma what happened? Where were you? Did you do this?"_

_He needed answers he knew how Emma would do spiteful things when she was mad or even bored he wondered was she being curious playing with things she had no business playing with or did she do something spiteful towards her parents because they told her no not knowing her little trick would cause her family theirs lives_

_Emma never answered him instead she stared at him with those same hazel eyes as Mambi an officer approached them throwing a ton of questions towards them,they separated them to interrogate them by theirselves_

_"Hunter can you tell me what happened?"_

_"I smelled smoke so I got up to check it out,my older sister smelled it too,she went up to the top level to check on my parents and I went to find Emma but had no luck so I assumed that she might've been up on the top level as well when I came back that's when I heard a loud boom,smoke filled the up stairs and I saw fire,I was screaming for my sister and parents,but my sister was telling me to run and save the others,I was reluctant to go at first but went anyway,the smoke started traveling through the house and it became difficult to see,hear or breath,my siblings were trapped in their rooms they were all screaming for help but I couldn't save them,I suddenly felt a hand pulling me away it was Emma pulling me outside,I tried to go back in but we both were knocked back,now were here and my family is gone"_

_"Where was Emma?"_

_"I don't know we couldn't find her,at first I thought she was upstairs but then I realized she wasn't"_

_"Does she disappear a lot"_

_"Yes from time to time Emma is what you would call a loner"_

_"Has she ever became angry and did something spiteful? Ever been curious?"_

_"Yes some thought that she suffered from a personality disorder,some say she was fine,my parents went with fine.,curious? Yes"_

_"Hmmm"_

_The officer wrote vigorously on a note pad with his brows furrowed_

_Hunter realized he said too much and wished he could take it back,even though in the back of his mind he felt that Emma could be capable of the tragedy he hoped in his heart she weren't,all these thoughts started running through his mind what if Emma did do this could he forgive her? How would they survive since everyone is gone will they be put in to foster care? Will they be adopted together or separated? Would he ever be able to get over his families death?" If they're adopted will they be treated poorly or have a good life?"_

_He had a lot of questions but no strength to seek the answers,he never would've thought that at 9 he would lose his whole family except one he wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy_

_"Are you twins you both stated you were 9?"_

_The officer asked him pulling him out of his thoughts_

_"No sir we're 10 months apart I will be turning 10 soon"_

_"Ok Hunter were going to investigate this,this could be a homicide"_

_"What a homicide? Do you think someone purposely did this?"_

_"Right now young man we're not sure what to think that's why we're investigating,do you have family you could stay with?"_

_"No don't know our family"_

_The officer sighed and took his jacket off wrapping it around Hunter shoulders_

_He led Hunter and Emily to a marked car Emily laid across his lap in the back seat covered in another officer's jacket Hunter stared straight ahead daring not to look at his home or his family members lifeless bodies being pulled out of the home,he rubbed his hands through Emma's hair humming her to sleep_

_He wanted to scream at Emma and pry for more answers to see if she was the culprit behind this,but decided to ask her at a later time_

_"Mambi where is she?"_

_Emma asked as she fought her sleep_

_"Mambi's gone Emma"_

_"No she's not she's standing right..."_

_She pointed and her little hand fell as she fell asleep from exhaustion her shallow breaths and her warm breath on his pajama covered leg let him know she was sleep,he stared at the space she pointed to out the window but saw nothing,maybe she was just desirous because Mambi was gone and she wasn't coming back ever_

_He scared himself because he was sane,too sane,he wondered would he be one who hold all of this in then snap years later,he needed answers from Emma promising that he would ask her not now not but soon,he laid his head back and fell into a sleep fog right behind Emma,he heard the officers entering the car,he felt the car moving and wanted to get one last look of his home even if it weren't standing anymore but couldn't find the strength to do it, his head felt heavy and it seem as if it was being held back by a ton of bricks_

_He felled deeper into slumber and his life changed from there.. after that night and all the drama with the media,his family funeral and other thing else going on in his life he was adopted he never got those answers because him and Emma were separated he barely ever got a good nights sleep after that tragic night..tossing and turning every night replaying everything in his mind and still wanting answers,he became some what resentful towards Emma,even though she wasn't in his life anymore a part of him still wanted to believe that she was the cause_

_He searched for her until he was 17 to seek answers for his questions and to see her,even though that tragedy happened,he still had love for his baby sister because at the end of the day no matter what she did or what he thought she did that was still his flesh and blood_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

10.5 years later

_"My baby boy I'm going to miss you oh so much"_

_Her hazel eyes filled with tears as she helped her son pack his last remaining items preparing him for his move to California_

_"Don't worry mom I will be fine,I will visit you and dad every chance I get"_

_"But California is so far away from Ohio dear"_

_"I know mom it's for the better I know I don't know anyone but this move would be good for me,different climate,different cultures I'm excited and you should be excited for me"_

_"I know I know sweetie mommy's just sad she won't have her handsome man here to keep her on her toes or your dad for that matter,just finish your major at Ohio State you only have 2 years to go"_

_"Hey now don't speak for me I'm happy for you son your mom just doesn't want you to grow up you're 19 you will be 20 this year if you wanna step out on Faith I say go for it"_

_He pulled Hunter into a hug_

_"Thanks dad, mom I want to finish my major in another environment don't be sad"_

_"Well let's see you off honey before I hold you hostage"_

_His mom chuckled as they all walked out the door to his truck all packed up and ready to go_

_His mother couldn't stop the tears from flowing once they made it to his truck_

_"I remember when we first adopted you, I thought you were so handsome and mature for your age I was scared to adopt a 9 year old I felt at 9 a child is already stuck in their ways I didn't know how you would respond to us, I couldn't bare children and was only willing to adopt if I could adopt a newborn,but your dad talked me into agreeing to adopt you and that was the best thing that ever happened to me, you were so distance at first,and so sad from the tragedy that happened,I wanted to comfort you but was scared that you were angry you didn't even want our last name you wanted to keep Clarington your family's name and I didn't blame you for that,I would just stare at you,I remember you caught me staring I thought you would lash out on me,but instead you got up crawled onto my lap and hugged me,holding on to me for dear life,you cried and you cried and I cried with you,you said "you're my mom now,please don't hurt me or leave me like my family did,please..you and dad don't leave me I won't be able to take it" and from there our bond became so strong as a family,your dad and I love you so much like I birthed you myself, I want you to be careful baby,you're 19 but don't let no one I mean no one hurt you,don't let anyone deter you from your goals,don't fall under peer pressure allowing someone to force you to do what you don't want to do,don't forgot about your dad and I and don't let these fast tail girls trap you, I don't want you bringing home no babies until you're successful, and last but not least keep your Christian faith and stay prayed up"_

_"I promise Mom,I love you and Dad so much thank you for giving me a good life"_

_"No Thank you Son"_

_His dad replied_

_They all embraced in a group hugged,hugging and crying until Hunter forcefully pulled away if he stayed any longer if wouldn't go_

_He got in his truck and pulled off watching them in the rearview mirror until he couldn't see them anymore we he turned on the road taking his journey to California he cried so hard,he was leaving his friends behind and the girl he dated off and on but that didn't bother him,what bothered him the most was leaving his parents behind_

_"Cali hear I come"_

_He said to himself as he pushed on the gas_

_He drove for 3 and a half days exploring,Praying,talking to his parents and meeting new people on his journey,once he made it to his already furnished apartment he stepped out and breathed in the fresh air,the weather in Cali was beautiful compared to Ohio and it put a smile on his face,he walked over to the leasing office to pick up his keys and made his way to his apartment making a few trips back and forth to unpack his truck_

_When he walked into his place he smiled,kicking his shoes off and falling back on the huge couch the apartment was beautifully decorated in expensive colored furniture the rent was expensive but it was worth it,the theme of the apartment reminded him of a beach house_

_He couldn't wait to start this new life in Cali, his plans was to go to school,not work for a least 6 months and just have fun_

_He was well off from the insurance money he received from his parents death, from the bank account his well off adopted parents set up for him,and from money of his own he worked for back in Ohio,he didn't want for nothing and really didn't have to work a day in his life,but one thing both of his old men taught him was nothing in life was free and you have to work for things,they also taught him that no women wanted a lazy man rather he was rich or not even though he didn't have to work he wanted to..not working for 6 months wasn't too bad_

_He ordered out and got to unpacking his things and redecorating his place he wanted to,he searched for a market and briefly left out to go grocery shopping by the time he was done he was exhausted he showered and went to sleep excited for the next day he had 1 day free until school started back at USC,he was going to take an advantage of it exploring California,he texted his mom and dad goodnight,said a quick prayer and drifted off to sleep_

_The next morning he got up bright and early saying a Prayer before he stepped out of the bed stretching his arms,he looked over at his night stand rubbing his hand over the pictures of his deceased family and pics of his Mom and dad,he then texted a GoodMorning and I love you to his parents..it was a ritual for him to Pray and praise before he even step out of bed, then admiring his family and deceased family pics,then walking into his parents room saying GoodMorning and placing a kiss on their cheeks even if they were still asleep, saying I love you before he even walk out of the room,now he had to do that through text messages_

_He looked out of the window,he could see that it was a beautiful crisp Sunday morning,the aroma of apples hung in the air. He watched a older women across the street wearing a straw hat and rolled-up jeans,stroll to the end of the driveway of her home with her gardening shears to prune back the bushes,he could get use to the pleasantness he walked to his bathroom and started the shower,opening the window letting the beautiful breeze in_

_He stripped down and stepped into the warm shower letting it run over his sore stiff body_

_"Today's going to be a good day"_

_He said to himself as he closed his eyes humming while he enjoyed the warmth of the water_

_After he finished he did his normal skin regimen and brushed his teeth,before he rubbed his body down with lotion_

_He dressed in a nice tank top, some kaki shorts and Oxford shoes,he looked down at his attire_

_"Yea I need to buy me some gym shoes and clothes to dress down in"_

_Hunter always dressed like he just stepped out of a catalog,even when he hung out with his friends,so he barely owed gym shoes or comfortable wear other then what he would wear to play sports,he wouldn't be caught dead in that especially not in California one of the worlds fashion capitals_

_He threw his big shades on and grabbed his keys,laptop and a apple as he made his way out the door_

_He decided to not drive but walked as he learned the area he was living in_

_So far the people were friendly California was just so different from other places he lived and he lived many places,he was born in Texas staying there until his family died,then moved to Nashville Tennessee until it was time to go to high school,then his parents moved them all to Ohio from there,he could honestly say,there was nothing like California.. You know how you could compare similarities from states to others like how Michigan was so similar to Ohio as far as weather,sports and accents, well he couldn't compare California to anything maybe as far was the weather, but not the people,the people were so different in Cali in a good way_

_He walked,ate and talked to people the whole time_

_He was having a good day until he was bumped into by someone who almost made him drop his MacBook_

_He was standing there looking at artwork on this building when he felt a push in the shoulder almost dropping his laptop_

_"Oh my bad bro"_

_It was 3 guys walking and laughing one was Asian and muscular,one was tall blond and muscular and the one that bumped him was muscular with a Tan complexion and Mohawk Hunter couldn't quite figure out his race he looked like he could be black and maybe Cuban_

_The all barely acknowledge him and kept walking the other two almost bumping him as well,those were the first rude people he came across,maybe they weren't really rude but they were walking like they were the only ones on the side walk pushing their muscular bodies through the crowds_

_"Damn juice heads"_

_He said to himself as he went back to looking at the artwork_

_Besides that his day went well he went home made dinner and got his things ready for school the next day_

_His first day in USC was cool he met you really cool people but had found yet to click with anyone_

_He noticed this one girl in his psychology class that looked oddly familiar to him_

_"Hey dude you see her she's dope"_

_A guy sitting next to him tapped him and pointed straight ahead_

_"Un-huh"_

_Hunter absentmindedly said when he look at her he didn't feel attraction he felt a sense of familiarity_

_"This project you guys will be doing you will be partnered up I don't know all of your names yet so I'm going to point for now, you and you together, you and you..."_

_The professor said pointing to each one of them to his luck he was partnered up with the familiar girl_

_When he sat she smiled at him_

_"Hi"_

_"Hi do I know you from somewhere?"_

_He got right to it_

_She stared at him with a look of panic on her face_

_"Ummmm no, here's my number and gmail we can talk later about the project"_

_She scribbled quickly on a piece of paper handing it to him then stood up and walked away_

_He looked down at the__paper it read_

_"Psychology project partner with a number and email but no name, her email didn't even gave a name away"_

_He grabbed his things and jumped up chasing after her_

_"Wait I didn't get your name!"_

_She was walking with two other girls they all glanced back at him but kept walking the other two girls gave him a flirtatious smile like they liked what they saw but her gazed lingered a min before turning her head_

_"Those eyes, those eyes"_

_He whispered to himself_

_"I know those eyes...Emma? It can't be no that can't be her Emma's hair is dark brown no that's not her it couldn't be"_

_"Hunter,Hunter wake up baby"_

"Mom?"

He opened his eyes and he was laying in a hospital bed why was his parents there why was he in a hospital bed

He slightly panicked for a min until his mom grabbed on to his hand relaxing him

"What happened mom and dad?"

"You tell us sweetie?"

"The last thing I remember was being at work talking to Mercedes then I started thinking of what happened to my family mom it's like I was there mom like I traveled back to that time I could feel the scorching heat from the fire I could smell the smoke it was so real then it went black from there I can't remember what happened or what I thought about after that"

"Oh Hunter dear"

His mom grabbed his head pushing it to her stomach rubbing her hands through his hair he closed his eyes taking in her smell he missed her he missed them he missed this he wanted to pack up and go back to his parents in Ohio things had changed for him since he found his sister he wouldn't dare tell his parents he found her, she made him do exactly what his mom told him don't do don't let anyone pressure you to do anything you don't want too he did it, she made him she was even slowly making him lose focus on his Christian faith he was praying less and less his mind was cloudy Thou should not hate that's what he was taught but he was starting to hate her more than he already did

"It's ok son"

His dad rubbed his back

It was slowly starting to come back to him he remember feeling Mercedes warm breath on his ear

"Hunter come back at this second if you don't I'm embarrassing you and. Calling for help,Hunter get up now!"

He must've scared the hell outta her

"Mercedes where's Mercedes?"

He said muffled as his head still rested on his mother's stomach

"Her and all your friends are out in the lobby they've been here everyday she was the one that contacted your dad and I she's a good friend they all are they left to go to school and work but would come right back Mercedes talked to your professors for you they informed her that you could make up your school work online"

"Friends?"

"Yea son as a matter of fact I'll see if it's ok for them all to come in I'm sure the Doc won't mind"

His dad said before he left out of the room

"How long have I been out mom?"

"A few days"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes baby"

All Mercedes and her friends came in

Mercedes ran to him and hugged him super tight

"Oh Hunter you scared me so bad"

"What's up Hunter welcome back to earth"

A mohawked tanned guy said

"Yea welcome back Bro"

Both Sam and a Asian guy said omg those were the guys he called juice heads now that they're all together he recognized them wow small world they weren't douches like he thought

"Hi Hunter I'm sorry we all had to meet under these circumstances"

A pretty Asian girl said

Mercedes smiled

"Bad Timing Hunter but this is the crew you know Sam from that unpleasant encounter"

"Yea my bad bro"

Sam said

"This is Mike and Puck, Tina... we're just missing two Santana and Chord this is the crew! We come as a team"

She said with a chuckle

"Nice to meet you guys I really appreciate you all being here"

"Any friend of Mercedes is a friend of ours right guys"

Tina said everyone agreed but Sam did it reluctantly and not too surely

"Nice to see you awake Hunter"

The doctor came walking in with his chart

"Can I get some time alone to check Hunter? parents you could stay friends sorry but you can't I'll let you know when it's ok to come back in

They all stepped out and the doctor got to checking him a hour later they were allowed to come back in as he talked to the parents

"Well he's as healthy as a horse don't know what happened or the cause he seemed to go into extreme shock from there a coma it's weird but he's really fine, now were you thinking of something before it happened?"

"Yea my family's tragedy"

Hunter answered

"Well that makes sense were going to give him a psych exam if everything looks good he's free to go"

"Psych exam like a exam exam like a school test?"

Puck whispered over to Sam and Mike dumbfound

"No you fucking idiot a psych exam like to see if his mind right"

Mike answered

"So he crazy?"

Puck whispered again

"We will find that out after the exam"

Sam answered

"You know I worry about you sometimes you're not right in the head maybe you should be the one getting the exam"

Mike jokingly said

"Ha! funny"

Puck replied

"We've all been hanging around each other too much we all do the Ha! even Chord"

Mike said with a chuckle

They all hung around talking to Hunter's parents while Hunter left for the exam

"Well he's as sane as sane could get"

The doctor said walking back into the room with Hunter

"He's free to go, just try not to stress and think so much Hunter when you find yourself thinking about the tragedy take a deep breath and relax this is the first time this happened but maybe doing volunteer work or just talking it out would help even

counseling from time to time could help"

They all decided to go out to dinner

The crew sat around the lobby while Hunter got ready they watched Hunter parents stop and have a conversation

They all sat back watching them Mercedes laughed to herself Hunter's parents was just as primped and preppy as him Hunter always looked like he stepped off of an Armani runway show now they all were standing there looking like they stepped outta of a Ralph Lauren catalog Hunters mother cute little polo button up fitted to her small frame her cute little khaki shorts and polo loafers made her look professional but youthful, his handsome dad had swag with his polo button up khaki shorts and polo Oxford shoes showing off his muscled legs then came Hunter just as cute and preppy as he wanna be dressed similar to his dad but sporting a stylist blazer with his attire

"Look at them"

Puck said thinking like Mercedes

"Shits funny they're so preppy and well put together they look like a little rich good-looking family I bet they are rich they probably stay in a mini mansion or a huge home with a white picket fence around it probably got a dog with a weird ass name like axle or some shit,it's hard to believe he's adopted look just like them"

"You know what they say feed someone for so long you start to look like them"

Mercedes replied

"Right rich white people problems boy I tell you Sam your people is crazy"

"My people? Your people too"

Sam answered

"No no no I'm part Jewish"

"And what else? As long as we've been knowing you Puck we could never guess your ethnic background besides the Jewish part

Tina asked

"I'll never tell"

Puck said in a sing-song voice

"Because he's a damn Mut,what are you Puck Jewish, Native American, Jewish Cuban"

Mike replied

"Jewish black or all of them"

Sam joined in

"He's a Mut I tell you a Mut!"

Mike joked and everyone had a laughing fit

"Fuck y'all"

Puck said giving them the middle finger

Hunter pulled himself out of his parents convo and looked over at Mercedes and the crew when they started laughing he admired their friendship they were a family and he dreamed of that now that he's in California he can admit his friends used him for his money and social status money didn't buy happiness he would give up his money just to have a family like that without his parents in Cali..he was lonely he ached for friendship that's why he got so attached to Mercedes when he first met her because she gave him a chance and now considers him a best friend he had other motives at first but now he could honestly say he loved Mercedes like his own flesh and blood he didn't want to hurt her he wanted to talk to her himself before she found out he didn't mean it he didn't mean to get so deep in

He felt a arm around his shoulders

"Bro you ready we gotta get take you shopping to dress a little more urban you preppy little guy"

Puck told him a chuckle

"You guys ready!?"

Mercedes came bouncing on her heels next to them

"For sure Thanks Mercedes for everything"

Hunter said hugging her

"No problem"

"Hey hey hey you're trying to take my fiancé? Hands off"

Sam came up joking but you could tell it was seriousness around it

They all slowly started leaving Tina could feel someone staring it was Emily lingering around the corner

Tina slowly fell back from the crew and eased her way to Emily

She grabbed Emily arm and Emily snatched away

"Let me go Tina!"

"What are you doing here?"

Tina said in a hushed but harsh tone

"I'm just making sure Sam's friend ok"

"Bullshit you know Hunter don't you?"

"I do not..the most I know of him is from school"

"You're lying to me I know you are tell me right now"

"Tina get away from me!"

"Bitch!"

Tina raised her fist and a hand cut it mid punch she looked back to see Puck

"What's going on here?"

"Ask her?"

Tina said to Puck snatching her arm away and walking away from them

Puck stared at Emily blankly

"What's going on?"

Emily ignored him and walked towards the crew

"Hi got room for one more?"

Emily said walking up

Hunter gave her a simple

"Hell No"

"Hunter! Watch your mouth and we do not treat people nor talk to people like that you were raised better than that yes dear and who might you be?"

"I'm Emily I'm a friend of Sam"

Emily replied

"Bitch got her nerves!"

Mercedes tried to rush towards her Mike pushed her back

"This is not the time nor place Cedes now when we're out in the street whoop her ass but we're in the hospital your friend was just discharged let's act like we got some decency around his parents"

"Fine!"

Mercedes huffed and straighten herself up walking towards Sam and wrapping a arm around his slender waist

"What is going on here?

Hunters dad said after he noticed Mercedes rushing towards Emily

But Hunter's mother cut him off

"I'm sure Hunter and his friends don't mind?"

She said smiling and glancing at all of them they all wanted to say hell no but shrugged to show some respect

"Good"

They all finally left out with Emily lingering in the back

"Who she riding with in your ride with you Tina and I Puck?"

Mike asked Puck

"Bullshit..no..no not with us"

Puck replied

"You and Cedes Sam?"

Puck asked

"Nah"

Sam replied shaking his head

"You could ride with us sweetie"

Hunter's mother told Emily feeling bad that no one wanted her around she whispered over to Hunter

"What's going? Why do y'all hate her so much she's obviously someone's friend if she's here"

"I don't know her but I hear things about her the one I know the most is Mercedes,Emily's just a conniving obsessive girl chasing after Mercedes man Sam"

"Wow young kids are a trip"

Hunter's dad replied

They decided on a old fashion hamburger joint called The Apple Pan"

Mercedes and the crew was talking amongst theirselves while Emily started a conversation with Hunter's family Hunter was not enthused

"So where are you guys from? Is Hunter your only child? where do you live now?"

"You ask a lot of questions dear"

Hunters mother said with a chuckle

Hunter jumped up and stormed towards the restrooms

"I'll check on him Ma'am"

Emily said placing a hand on Hunter's mother's hand

She got up to follow Hunter

"Hunter?"

"Why are you asking my family questions? Leave my mother and father alone"

"Your mother and father no they're not you were adopted"

"I knew my real parents briefly they worked so hard but I would never forget them, but those two those are my parents blood couldn't make us any closer, stay the fuck away from my parents stay the fuck away from Sam and their friends and stay the fuck away from Mercedes!"

"Oh so you love her huh?! You love her more than me?!"

"Yes I do and I would hurt you if anything happen to her"

She chuckled

"You better enjoy your friendship now because when she finds you out boy is she going to be hurt I can't wait to see the look on that bitch face I hate her for having Sam and I hate her for taking you"

"I'm nothing to you! Get that in your thick skull! I barely know you! And what you have showed me since you've been in my life I don't wanna know you"

"Oooh that's how you do me wait until I hurt your best friend your precious Mercedes"

"You're not going to lay one hand on her"

"And why not do you know what i'm capable of?"

She sinisterly said

"You did do it didn't you?"

Hunter asked her with wide eyes

"All of these years I wondered... you did it right?"

He grabbed her arm

"Get off of me!"

She snatched away

"I thought you loved me?!"

Hunter walked closely to her

"I thought I did but I hate you I hate you with every fiber in my being"

She pulled her phone out and dialed a number

"Megan you were right about him he doesn't love me he doesn't love you"

Hunter snatched the phone outta her hand

"Hello?"

The number was disconnected,he looked at the screen then back at her with wide eyes

"Mambi where is she?"

"Mambi's gone Emma"

"No she's not she's standing right..."

He tossed the phone back to her he knew that number that number had been disconnected for 10 and a half years his eyes began to water he started backing up from her

"You need help Emma, you need help I'm going to pray for you I pray you get help I pray I can forgive you I pray I could love you again"

"My name's Emily!"

She reached out to him

"Hunter please"

"Hunter?"

Mercedes appeared from around the corner

"You ok? What's going on?"

He quickly wiped his eyes

"I'm not feeling well"

"Hunter maybe you should go back to the hospital I'll get your parents"

She attempted to walk away but he grabbed her arm and securely pulled her to him

"No stay with me for a second please"

"Ok I'm right here just relax"

She said as she rubbed soothing circles along his back Hunter why were you talking to her stay away from her"

"She just wanted to check on me"

"And that's totally fine but she's trouble"

"I heard"

"Is everything ok?"

Sam said coming around the corner

Emily stood back watching Sam and Hunter interacting with Mercedes and her hate intensified for her why does everyone love Mercedes? What's so special about that fat bitch I watch everyone jump through hoops to protect her,Sam her friends.. It's always the Mercedes show, fuck her..she discreetly eased away Sam stood back and watched her walk away he looked from her to Hunter

"Hunter oh Hunter are you who I think you are if so wait until you feel the wrath of me"

He mumbled himself

"Hunter go check on your parents you've been gone to long they're concerned"

Hunter nodded his head and walked away

"Mercedes watch him"

"I'm not about to start this with you Sam"

"I'm not trying to argue Cedes just please whatever you do watch him"

"Ok Sam fine"

Sam pulled his phone out and sent a group message to Mike,Puck and Tina"

**_"I really have my suspicions about Hunter and Emily"_**

They all agreed he then texted Santana

**_Sam:Where are you I think I'm on to Emily and Hunter I need your nosey,loose cannon, private investigator ass to help me figure some things out, bring your ass home whenever you're at"_**

**_Santana:"I'm on my way home ASAP already on the road!"_**

**_Sam:"Good hurry!"_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 days earlier**

Sam was at work jamming to his music he felled a presence next to him and screamed snatching his ear phones off

"Got dammit Emily! you scared the crap outta me you do that all the time give a guy a tap on the shoulder or something damn before you just ease up like that, you're like a ghost just appear"

"Sorry"

She said in a innocent tone

"Don't worry about it,do you ever work you're always lingering around somewhere"

"I work"

"Could've fooled me"

"Oh hush Sam"

Sam's phone kept vibrating in his pocket first he ignored it but it kept going and going"

He pulled his phone out and noticed 30 missed calls all together from Mercedes, Puck and Mike

"Emily cover me please"

He didn't even wait on her to answer he rushed to the restroom and dialed Mercedes phone she answered distraught

"Sam! something is wrong with Hunter!"

He could hear Tina's voice in the background "shhh calm down Mercedes it's going to be ok"

"What if I waited too long to call for help what if he's dead!"

"I'm on my way!"

Sam ran to his station and grabbed his things

"What's wrong Sam?!"

Emily asked concerned

"I gotta go check on Mercedes something is wrong with her friend Hunter!"

"Hunter?!"

"Emily I can't talk I gotta go"

He ran into his supervisors office

"Go Sam I don't know what's wrong but if it's your son or fiancé go, you're a exactly worker take all the time you need"

Sam clocked out and ran as fast as he could to his truck he cranked it up and sped off

When he got there Mike and Puck was pulling up at the same time as him

"We came as fast as we could"

They both said in unison

Mercedes was sitting on a stair with her face in her hands crying while Tina protectively held her arms around her

"Baby?"

When she heard Sam's voice she jumped up falling right in his arms

"Sam!"

"He's going to be ok baby"

"He's going to be just right Mercedes and we're all going to be there for him until he recovers right guys?"

Tina asked and they all agreed

Tina felt someone looking at them and turned around to see Emily in a distance she was the only one that noticed her

"I'll be back"

She eased away and walked towards Emily

Emily threw her hands up in defense

"Tina I don't have time for this"

"I don't either what are you doing here?"

"Checking on Sam and Mercedes"

"You're a lie they don't even like you, you can't tell me you left work for them"

Emily ignored and watched the paramedics bring Hunter out on a stretcher she stared intently with a look of panic

Tina looked from Hunter to Emily

"Do you know him?"

"No Tina"

"You're lying now tell me the truth"

"Leave me alone Tina!"

Emily jumped in her car and sped off

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present time**

"That bitch made us stay in Texas for nothing I knew she wasn't going to meet us this trip was in vain we didn't find out shit talking about she's going to text me I know she's not going to text me"

"Don't call that woman out her name Santana she might just busy"

Chord responded

"Busy? Not trying to be evil but I don't think too much is going on in her life sitting in a hospice with her brain dead son and I totally didn't mean that in a harsh way I mean he's dead she need to just pull the plug already"

"Weren't you the one crying on my chest when we first met them? Well her? So hurt about their situation"

"Yes and I'm still hurt about it but Chord even you could see he's gone"

"Yea but I believe in Miracles and let her grieve in her own way Tan she will let him go when she's ready and have some sympathy it's probably hard for her to talk to us about her son and his girlfriend she says she will text you have faith that she will"

"You're right I feel like such an ass thanks for talking some sense in me and you're not as dumb as I thought you were you're not just muscles and a pretty face you're actually kind of cool and smart"

"Ummm I wanna say thank you but I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult"

He said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh it's both"

Santana replied

"Ok...well I won't say anything then"

"Where are you? I think I'm on to Emily and Hunter I need your nosey,loose cannon, private investigator ass to help me figure some things out, bring your ass home whenever you're at"

"Sam just texted me it's been so much going on when've been outta the loop I need to get home to my loves"

Chord pushed on the gas making their way back to California


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mercedes day had started off with Sam and the others were texting her all day while she worked

"Be careful" "if Hunter shows up don't leave with him" "Hunter might not be who he says he is" blah blah blah she didn't believe it Hunter was who he say he was he was a friend a good friend, Sam and everyone was being ridiculous Hunter never did anything to make her think differently of him

Then on top of that Hunter was off work for a few days and she was bored as hell she actually got some work did seeing that she didn't have anyone to distract her, she finally left work relieved that the day was over,the rest of the day she planned on relaxing going home to cuddle and watch tv with Sam no friends just them alone

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Hunter's

"Ok mom you made it home from the airport safe?...great I love you too Mom tell dad I love him too I enjoyed you guys being here in California with me bye..."

When he hung up he plopped down on the sofa taking a deep breath

"How am I going to tell her this? I don't wanna tell her, and Sam and the others? Yea they're going to definitely kick my ass how did I let her get me in to this"

He mumbled to himself thinking back to when she first admitted who she were

"Hello?"

_"Ummmm this is your school psych partner calling I know I only suppose to be calling you when it's pertaining to school but I really need to talk to you it's really been on my mind"_

_"What is your name? You know what forget it just meet me on campus I will be parked by the performing arts department in a blue Audi a6"_

_Click she hung up in his face_

_He quickly left out nervous about meeting her if she's who he think she is he didn't know how he would react yell at her? Hug her? Kiss her on the cheek? tell her off?"_

_He had so many mix feelings_

_When he pulled up he could see her Audi backed up in a parking spot she had her head down looking down at her phone screen bobbing her head to her music she looked up and smiled at him when he stepped out of the car_

_She stepped out fixing herself up and walked towards him_

_"Hi you've been so persistent it's obviously important you've kind of became a stalker"_

_She told him with a chuckle slapping a hand over his muscular arm she let her touch linger in a flirtatious way before he uncomfortably pulled away he didn't want to give her any mix signals besides that was gross if she was who he thought_

_"So I didn't get your name?"_

_She playfully rolled her eyes_

_"If you insist on knowing my name you handsome boy it's Emily Cruz"_

_He sadly looked down I knew it was too good to be true?_

_He thought he said it to himself but he said it aloud_

_"What's too good to be true?"_

_She asked_

_"Nothing sorry for making you meet me I thought you were"_

_"You thought I was what?...don't worry about it let's not make this in vain since we're together we might as well go grab a bite to eat and start on our project,by the way what is your name?_

_she said with a smile_

_"Oh how rude of me it's Hunter Clarington"_

_Her eyes went wide like she seen a ghost she touched his face she stared into his eyes her deep brown eyes filled with tears_

_"Omg it really is you Hunter it's me"_

_"Emma? But you said your name was Emi..."_

_"Hunter I'm not Emma anymore but it's me in the flesh I know I've changed my look since I gotten older but I swear it's me"_

_"Emma!"_

_He picked her up and started spinning her around while kissing her face he thought he would yell at her question about his parents that resentment went away until...months later_

_Emily came into his apartment bouncing on her toes_

_He smiled_

_"Someone's happy"_

_"Guess who work at my job"_

_"Sam Evans"_

_"Sam Evans?"_

_"You know the popular quarterback? and his little crew?"_

_"I heard of them but never saw them"_

_"Oh if you've ever went to a football game or played sports you would see them maybe you should try out for the football team"_

_"I'll pass I'm more like a rugby,lacrosse, baseball type of dude"_

_"Gosh my brother is such a model"_

_"Ooooh maybe you could model or play baseball"_

_"I'm good on the modeling I'll think about the baseball only for you"_

_"Thanks bro"_

_"So what do you think about your twin so far?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Me silly"_

_"We're not twins silly"_

_"Might as well be we're only 10 months apart"_

_"Yea 2 months from a year apart"_

_"But were the same age"_

_"You're 18 I'm 19 I will be 20 soon"_

_"I know then I will be 20"_

_"We're only just the same age briefly then I turn another year soon after"_

_"Ok fine brother you won but you didn't answer my question"_

_"Oh I'm still getting to know you little sister don't make me regret it"_

_"You do know me Hunter"_

_"I know 9 years of you and within those 9 years you were sorta a loner"_

_"You're right"_

_Weeks later he regretted it her crush on this Sam guy became obsessive_

_and what baffled his mind was she found out he was engaged and had a child by this Mercedes girl but that still didn't stop her_

_"Hunter I found out where she works get a job there"_

_"No Emma that's ridiculous I don't need to work I'm wealthy"_

_"You love me right?"_

_"Yes Emma"_

_"Emily...and since you love me and would do anything for me you'll do it"_

_He sighed_

_"Where does she work?"_

_"I'll just you text you"_

_"By the why who do you randomly be calling at times?"_

_"Don't worry about it"_

_She said before she walked out of his apartment_

_"What did I get myself into"_

_he told himself_

_A couple days later_

_"Hello?"_

_"It's done Em"_

_"Did you have any problems?"_

_"I wired it with ease how do you know how to break in cars?"_

_"I'm a lot of surprises Hunter"_

_"I see"_

_"So you're ready for your work day tomorrow?"_

_"Not really"_

_The next day he got up not looking forward to be a pawn in his sister's drama and it upset him that he hadn't been focus like usual Praying like he did on a regular she was bad for him taking him out of his routine but he did it because he loved her so he thought_

_""Ummm Hi"_

_"Hi I'm Hunter,I'm new here"_

_"Nice to meet you Hunter I'm Mercedes"_

_When she looked up at him his breath caught in his throat she was beautiful not only was she beautiful but she had a beautiful spirit_

_He felt horrible after Sam had walked up on them at Panera livid,that was the first time he ever saw Sam even though he looked familiar and he could tell Sam didn't play about Mercedes that guy was crazy in love with her there wasn't no hope for Emma but yet he still was a puppet for her_

_"Thanks for bringing her out for lunch I got some good pictures of you guys I'm going to anonymously text Sam"_

_"Do you have his number?"_

_"He went to the restroom and I looked in his phone and got all of his crew I met numbers"_

_"You're a dirty girl Em why don't you just try to take him from her like a normal human being instead of going to these ridiculous great lengths to do,it was all fun and games but it's getting outta hand it's getting dangerous,you had your girls mess that girl truck up"_

_"Her and the Asian bitch was spying on me at work!"_

_"How can you be so hateful Em?!"_

_"Hunter you're in this with me rather you like it or not so shut up about it"_

_"Mercedes has become one my best friends Em she my only best friend!"_

_"No she's not Hunter you're just lonely you got me I'm your best friend and if you turn your back on trust me I will tell her who you really are"_

_Once him and Mercedes became really close he was done he hated Em for making him so loyal to her he was weak blinded by his love for her in reality he realized he hated her she was rotten and needed help_

_A_n email from his phone pulled him back to the present

"I gotta call her I would just deal with the consequences_"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes decided to take a longer way home enjoying the rain she slowly rode down the twisty wet road..rain was her favorite kind of weather back home she felt like she could do her best thinking on her rainy days and she definitely needed to think about all that has been going on

Her mind must have been too occupied because she was now in a unfamiliar area, her car was climbing a particularly steep hill, she gunned the engine in her Chevy Equinox even though it was a newer 2013 car it sometimes needed an extra push on inclines but instead of revving forward, the interior lights flickered out the car began to roll backward down the hill "shit" she whispered jerking up the e-break when she tried the ignition again the car wouldn't start

She looked down the two lane country looking road it was becoming dark out and Thunder broke overhead the rain started to hurtle down from the sky Mercedes searched through her bag figuring she needed to call a tow truck or Sam or one of her friends but after rooting around the bottom she realized her phone wasn't working it couldn't of been dead she was sure it was on a 100% when she left work

And she didn't have any power in her car to charge it

"Fuck my life!"

The rain was falling so violently, the windshield and windows blurred

"Oh God"

Mercedes whispered feeling claustrophobic, spots formed in front of her eyes Mercedes knew that anxious feeling it was a panic attack she'd had them before

"Calm down"

She told herself

"It's just rain"

She took two cleansing breaths and stuck her fingers in her ears and started to sing I will always love you- for some reason that did the trick

After she went through three rounds the spots began to disappear the rain let up from hurricane-force to merely torrential. What she needed to do is walk to the store she could see in a distance up the road to use their phone, she thrust open the car door held Sam's USC hoodie he left in her car above her head and started to run..a gust of wind blew up her sundress and she stepped in an enormous, muddy puddle the water seeped right through the straps of her Chanel sandals

"Damn it"

She muttered

She was a few feet from the store when a navy-colored Audi passed going the opposite way it splashed a wave of puddle at Mercedes then stopped dead at her Equinox it slowly backed up until it was right next to her

The drivers window glided down

"You okay?"

Mercedes squinted raindrops dripping off the tip of her nose Hanging out the driver's side was Emily someone she was not happy to see alone on that dark country road

"I'm fine"

"Actually you're soaked you need a ride?"

Mercedes was so wet she felt like her face was pruning Emily's car looked dry and snuggly, "it couldn't be so bad" she told herself Emily flung the passengers side door open and she slid into the seat shutting the door

"Where to?"

Mercedes pushed a loose curl from her forehead of her now curly mess hair

"Actually I'll use your phone then I'll be out your way"

"All right"

Emily dug through her backpack to find it

Mercedes looked around she was expecting chains and murder weapons laid in the backseat of this crazy chick car smelling like fresh blood instead it smelled of cherries two books sat on the floor _intuition pumps_ and_ Make good art_

"You like philosophy?"

Mercedes asked surprised

"Yeah!"

Emily answered haughtily

"I read those books too I also got really into French philosophers last summer when I..." She paused she never really spoken to Emily this much before and honestly didn't trust her, "well I um was just into reading any and everything at the time"

"That's great!"

Emily replied

"Oh"

There was an awkward pause the only sound was the hurtling rain and the windshield wipers rhythmic whaps

"So you read like Camus and stuff?

Emily asked when Mercedes nodded she smirked

"I read the Stranger this summer"

"Really"

Mercedes jutted her chin into the air certain she hadn't understood

Emily looked like a airhead Barbie who wouldn't dare read anything like that

When Emily didn't answer she dialed everyone's number one by one it rang and rang a couple of them not even going to voicemail because they hadn't set it up yet she tried again no answer she assumed Emily was the one texting them anonymously expecting their numbers to be in her phone to her surprise they weren't

The spots started to flash in front of her eyes again as she imagined crazy scenarios in her head she leaned forward over her bare legs trying to breathe deeper I will always love you she chanted silently

"Whoa"

Emily said her voice sounding far away

"I'm alright"

Mercedes said muffled in her legs

"I just have to.. She heard Emily fumbling around then she pressed a Starbucks bag into her hands

"Breathe into this I'm sure there's still some cheesecake brownie left in there sorry about that"

Mercedes put the bag over her mouth and slowly inflated and deflated she felt Emily's hand on the middle of her back it made her cringe slowly the dizziness started to fade when she raised her head Emily was looking at her anxiously

"Panic attacks?" She asked my mom gets them the bag always does the trick"

Mercedes crumbled the bag in her lap "Thanks"

"Something bothering you?"

Mercedes shook her head quickly

"No I'm cool"

"C'mon" Emily said Isn't that, like why people get panic attacks?"

Mercedes pressed her lips together

"It's complicated" b_esides you're a psycho bitch that's out to get me and my friends so you could get to my fiancé_

"It's weird isn't it being engaged with a child so young?"

"Yeah" Mercedes cleared her throat

"Although um it's not weird in the way you might think. I mean it is weird in that way but weird in other ways too, but yet it's wonderful"

"Like how?"

Asked Emily

Mercedes shifted...her wet underwear was starting to itch and she was starting to get anxious again they had been sitting there too long and nothing looked familiar Emily could've took her anywhere, like somewhere to kill her she chuckled in her head that girl wasn't that crazy well she hoped not

She grabbed her iPhone and tried her luck she held the home button and power button at the same time and the phone came on

"Why didn't I do that before?"

She thought

She tried Hunter first to avoid getting no answer from the others

Hunter answered on the first ring

"I was just about to call you Mercedes we need to talk"

"Ok but hold that thought I might need you to come scoop me my car broke down"

"Ok where are you now?"

"Well Emily spotted me on the road walking and she picked me up"

Hunter panicked

"Mercedes get out of the car with her now!"

"it's ok it's actually..."

"Mercedes please get out now you don't know what she's capable of where are you?"

"I don't..."

"Where are you Mercedes?!"

She could hear the warning in his voice she tried to act as calm and fake as she could so she wouldn't tip Emily off

"Oh gosh you're so silly hahaha! Umm I'm on that country road we're by a big farm oh it's fine Emily got me you don't have to come I'll see you when I get home"

She was screaming _Hunter please help me on the inside_

"I know exactly where you are try to ease out of the car the best way you can"

All he could think about was her saying that she was going to hurt Mercedes when they were at the burger joint he grabbed his keys and ran out to his car he was willing to not follow any traffic laws just to make it to Mercedes praying he made it in one piece he Prayed to The Lord to guide him and shield his car on the way to Mercedes and to protect Mercedes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Santana and Chord had just made it back

"I'm exhausted Chordy"

"Shit who you telling I am too"

"It seem like we've been gone for more than a week so much has happened since we've been away"

Santana said yawning

Her phone signaled a message

"Oooh it's Ms. Seahorn finally"

**_"The most information I can give you is my son's ex was trouble her name was Emma Clarington I heard from a reliable source that she goes by Emily now not sure of her last name, she has one living blood brother her family was killed in a horrible fire only one of her brothers lived I don't know much about him but I know his name is Hunter Clarington, people had their suspicions that she was the caused of her family's death but no one could prove it I didn't know all of this about this girl until my son's accident I believed that she was who she said she was Emily Cruz a beautiful innocent girl from Dallas Texas born into a nice family, I wanted to tell you when you first asked about her but was scared to open up to you, I really believe she was the one who did this to my son it's not an coincidence that this happened right after he broke up with her I just don't have evidence or an confession from to get it her in trouble.. I don't know if you know her to come all the way to Texas to ask questions about her but be careful you guy are friends of my son and I don't want you to get hurt"_**

Attached was a picture of a young Emma and Hunter took from a newspaper article that reported their family's tragedy Emily was a natural brunette but her face looked exactly the same as it did now just younger minus the blond hair

Santana felt bad that she still believed they really knew her son but she had a bigger issue Hunter is Emily's/Emma's brother!

"I knew it Chord I knew it!"

"What? knew what?"

"Emily is Hunter's sister! Emily is Emma, I knew Mercedes shouldn't have trusted Hunter!

"Ok calm down Santana she's probably at home now call her don't make her freak out just call and talk to her"

"Hello Cedes?...yea I'm back in California...huh? There was a long pause...you what?! Mercedes get away from her she's dangerous Cedes! Cedes?..what Hunter No Hunter no he's not who he...Hello? Can you here me? Cedes?!"

"Santana what's going on?!"

"Chord she's with Emily and Hunter is on his way to get her,"

"What?! Did you get her location?"

"No the call went muffled then it dropped now it's going to voicemail"

She bent over burying her face in her thighs

"I will kill them if something happen to Cedes! I can't breath I can't breath!"

"Calm down Santana breath"

She looked up from her legs

"Calm down?! You're too calm for that to be your first love!"

"I'm panicking on the inside ok! But what good is it going to do to lose our shit right now we have to keep a straight head so we can find her"

"Ok..ok breath Santana breath...Chord let's drive over by her job"

Chord pushed on the gas swerving through traffic

Meanwhile back in Emily's car before Santana's call, after Hunter's call

"Who were you talking to Mercedes?"

Mercedes jumped at her voice

"Ummmm Sam"

"Oh is he coming to get you we've been sitting here a while I could drive you home you know? You could just call a tow truck later"

"No it's fine he should be here soon"

She looked around where are you Hunter Emily took the car outta park and she jumped

"Why are you so jumpy?"

Emily asked with a giggle

"You just took the car outta park"

Mercedes said more like a question

"Ummm yea Ms obvious...we're not going far I just wanna go to the store up the street really quick to get some hot chocolate"

"But what is Sam comes?"

"I'm sure we'll be back before than"

She took her foot off the break and slowly started to roll away

Mercedes started to panic before she received a call from Santana

"Hello Cedes?"

"Tan you're back?!"

yea I'm back in California"

"I'm.."

Emily started picking up a little speed

"huh?"..

"Santana I'm with Emily...Emily stop the car now?!"

Emily pushed hard on the gas jerking them both forward

"What Mercedes? what's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna puke"

Mercedes started pulling on the handle "unlock the door!"

"Ok calm down Mercedes hold on?"

Mercedes could hear the doors unlock she flung the door open and bent over acting like she was dry heaving

you what?! Mercedes get away from her she's dangerous Cedes! Cedes?

Mercedes could still hear Santana in her ear hearing the warning and panic in Santana's voice and hearing the words get away from her she's dangerous gave her the strength to grab her bag swing her legs out of the car and take off running

"Mercedes?!"

She could hear Emily yelling her name but she kept running the nonstop rain started to hurtle from the sky again and her vision went cloudy

"Hello Santana I ran Hunter is on his way I pray he hurry..shit!"

She dropped her phone in a puddle of muddy water but that didn't stop her from running the phone laid face down in the muddy water with Santana still on it she wanted to turn back to get it but figured it was probably non-functioning right now

The store that was up the road seemed further than what it looks the faster she ran the further it became

"Help! Help!

she started waving for cars to stop but they seemed to speed up the violent rain wore her clothes down making her feel a 100 pounds heavier

She looked back to see Emily running towards her she sped up even more

"Mercedes! Mercedes!"

Mercedes ran behind a farmhouse pressing her body against the wall

She didn't hear Emily voice anymore and everything seemed eerily quiet

The only thing she could hear was the pouring rain and the loud thumping of her heart in her ears

She felt like she was in a horror movie mins from meeting her destiny

She thought about Ayden, Sam, her parents, Sam's parents, her friends they would be devastated if something happened to her but maybe she was better off dead she put them through so much even her baby, it was always drama with her

Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground in the muddy water she cried into her hands she heard footsteps getting closer and closer

She jumped to her feet and peeked around the corner she could see a figure coming towards her but couldn't make out who or what it was because of the rain

She squinted and threw her hands up defensively

"Don't come any closer! if it's you Emily leave me alone don't hurt me please I have a child and a family I'm warning you come any closer and I will hurt you!, if you're the owner of this farm help!"

"Mercedes?"

I know that voice it's, it's...

"Hunter!"

She ran and fell in his arms

"Hunter, Hunter! Help she's trying to hurt me!"

"I'm here Mercedes shhh I'm here she's gone I don't know where she went her car is vacant Mercedes I have to tell you something"

"No Hunter this is not the time tell me later let's get outta here"

She grabbed his hand but he jerked it away

"No Mercedes listen!"

He forced her to look at him

"Emily is Emma! Emily is my sister!"

Mercedes felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart she grabbed her chest and started backing up shaking her head

"I don't understand...what? No Hunter you wouldn't do me like that you wouldn't"

"I tried to tell you Mercedes I was scared I didn't wanna lose your friendship you're my best friend"

"You...you knew all along did you help did.. you help her mess with us? Mess with our lives? I let you in I let you see my baby, I loved you as one of my best friends I took up for you when my fiancé and friends were suspicious of you, I trusted you and you do me like this! It was all a lie?!"

"Mercedes it was in the beginning I was blinded I was just happy I found my sister but when we became best friends I realized how stupid I was Mercedes I swear that's not me I'm not a bad person what you see is what you get I'm still your best friend I would never hurt you"

"Guess what? you did! Hunter how could you do this to me?! You just broke my heart in a million pieces"

"Mercedes please"

He walked towards her and she fell back onto her back in a huge puddle of water

"Stay away from me!"

"Mercedes!?"

He yelled focusing on something behind her

She was certain it was Emily and she was dead until she heard Santana's voice

"You mess with the wrong one bitch!"

She looked back and Santana was on top of Emily beating her like she stole something

Mercedes noticed a knife laying next to them did this bitch try to stab her?

She might've been a coward for a brief second because she panicked but one thing Mercedes wasn't she wasn't no punk she was about to whoop Emily's also known as Emma's ass

She jumped up and pushed Santana off of Emily

"Let me get her let me get her!"

She jumped on top of Emily and beat her just as bad as Santana while Santana stood back

"Get her Cedes get her!"

Chord choked Hunter up like a rag down

"You motherfucker!"

He threw one hard punch at Hunter and he was on his back in a second

They saw headlights and out came Sam Tina, Mike, Puck and Kurt

"Kurt when did Kurt get here?

Tina and Kurt ran straight towards Santana and Mercedes

"Let me get her Cedes let me get her ooooh I've been waiting to get that ass"

Tina yelled

Mercedes jumped up and Tina jumped on top of her beating her

While Kurt kicked at her

"Bitch I had to come from New York to get a piece of you you've messed with the wrong crew!"

"Stop! Stop before you kill her"

Hunter yelled clearly beaten up by the guys

The rain let up a little and they could see more clearly Mercedes saw the love of a brother wanting to protect his sister and she actually had a little sympathy for him

"Stop!"

She yelled and everyone stopped in their tracks the guys only stopped briefly then took turns beating on Hunter Sam walked over to her to make sure she was ok Hunter couldn't stand a chance against Chord, Puck and Mike

Chord threw a good punch and Hunter fell laying there stiff

"Freeze!" They all froze four police officers stood there one grabbed and handcuffed Chord

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state"

"What the fuck did he do?"

Sam yelled walking towards them

"Arrest of all them!"

One officer yelled they were all read their Miranda rights even Emily who was surprisingly still alert after her beat down

"She's the one that should be getting arrested she's Emma Clarington she killed her family she killed her boyfriend!"

Santana yelled looking towards Emily

"Hunter!"

Emily screamed as the officer started pulling them towards the police cars

"is he dead?"

One officer asked while the other checked his pulse

"Hunter!"

Mercedes screamed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...,

Next Chapter soon :-)

**_Snippets of Chapter 10_**

"I can't believe we're in jail I won't last a day in here we're too pretty oh no Chord and Sam would be raped they're definitely too pretty"

"Puck stop that"

_"I might've killed him what if I did Mercedes would hate me and...and I might be took away from my family I didn't mean it_"

_"I'm sure he's not dead_"

_"how can you be so sure?_"

"_Boy I tell you this is some dramatic shit"_

_"Well shit it's always dramatic when it comes to Cedes"_

_"Dramatic is her middle name Mercedes Dramatic Jones_"

"_Well this a story to talk about when we're old a gray"_

_"Well that's if we're not in here until we're old and gray"_

_"why would we be we're innocent the psycho bitch should be in here until she's old and gray"_

_"yea and Chord if he killed Hunter with that super strength punch"_

_"Thanks a lot Puck that really made me feel worst"_

_"My bad bro"_

_"what If Emily lies and get us put away psycho conniving people like her know how to lie and fool the system"_

_"what have we done? Other than Chord maybe killing Hunter"_

_"Puck stop saying that! Im fucking losing my mind here"_

_..._

_Hunter..Cedes he's going to be fine_


End file.
